Suite Precure! Mission accepted! Protect the land of Music!
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: When the Legendary score is stolen by Alexander, it's up to Luchia and Rina to protect the world. But theres a problem. They just can't seem to get along no matter what! With strange ocurances happening every day, will the two of them put their differences aside and become friends again? Or is their friendship doomed along with the world?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Hosho-Super-Star here, this is my second fanfiction so if you don't like it, please go easy on me, and tell me what I should change, And I'll look into it. After creating a Magical Doremi fanfiction, I decided to try making a Magical Girl Warrior story as I loved the precure series. I've tried to make my own version of Suite Precure but I've gone of the main story line. Hope you like the story, everyone!

P.S. I only placed Siren/Hanon (Siren/Ellen) in the protagonists section but up until chapter 21 she's one of the villan's of the story.

**Protagonists**

Hibiki - Luchia Lee: An energetic girl who loves eating sweets and playing games. She tends to act before she things of the concequences, but her heart is always in the right place. Her alter ego is Cure Melody

Kanade - Rina Harper: An intelligent and coolheaded girly girl who works at her parents bakery. She becomes incredibly flustered and dreamy when it comes to romance and is short-tempered when dealing with Luchia. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm

(From chapter 21 onwards) Siren/Ellen - Siren/Hanon: Free from her jealousy and the influence of the Noise of evil, her true personality shines through as a headstrong yet socially-akward girl who's only wish is to make friends. She loves to read books on how to act in certain situations but mostly to escape the pressures of the real world and has a fear of ghosts and super natural happenings. Her alter ego is Cure Beat

(From episode 35) Ako - Seira: The princess of Major Land, after revealing herself as the masked Cure. She is by far the most serious of the group and tends to deal with things in a sensible manner. Her determination hides her fragile emotions in the face of danger towards her family and can be incredibly blunt when criticising others. Her alter ego is Cure Muse

**Villans**

Bassdrum - Aaron: He is the leader of Trio the Minor, and will do anything in his power to make sure that he keeps his status. Like most people from Minor Land he can't stand happy music and cringes at the sound of it.

Baritone - Kyle: Also like the others from Minor Land he can't stand happy music and cringes at the sound of it. As part of the trio his personality seems to be cool and cold but still a follower of the group. He is one of the first to speculate that Siren/Hanon might be Cure Muse only to be proven wrong later

Falsetto - Kaito: He is a member of Trio the Minor. Like most other people from Minor Land he can't stand happy music and cringes at the sound of it.

Mephisto - Alexander: He is the ruler of Minor Land, and plots to spread the Melody of Sorrow to make all worlds tragic and sad. Despite being the ruler of the enemy organization, he is seen as mostly a comic relief character and barely fearsome at all. His personality resembles that of a schoolyard bully. It also seems that he isn't truly evil, just being controlled by Noise using "the noise of evil"

Noise - Noise: He is the main antagonist of the story. His main aim is to complete the Melody of Sorrow by controlling others to gather the energy of dispair.

**Side Characters**

Dan - Dan Lee: He is Luchia's father, and husband of Maria. He takes care of Luchia, while her mother is busy with her musical tours. He is also the music teacher of Private Aria Academy, and consultant of the Orchestra Club

Waon - Chloe: She is good at sports and also appears to be on the same team as Luchia in many sports. Like Luchia, she's not good at studying and has terrible test scores. She's very optimistic, and comes when Luchia whistles.

Seika - Holly: She is a student in her third year of Private Aria Academy, she is the President of the Sweets Club. Her baking ability is the best in the school, leading to the fame of the"Princess of Sweets"

Ouji - Ryan: He is a student at Private Aria Academy. He's very popular with the girls, especially Rina, who has a crush on him. He's also an idol at the academy and the leader of the group called the "Musical Princes". He has feelings for Siren/Hanon.

Maria - Maria Lee: She is Luchia's mother and all that's known about her is that she's a famous violist and is currently overseas

Souta - Cory: He is Rina's younger brother. Most of the time he is seen with his friend, Seira. He seems to like football and he is in elementary school. He also seems to annoy Rina at times but actually cares about his sister

Frank: He is Rina's and Cory's father, and husband of Allison. He along with his family owns the store known as the Lucky Spoon.

Allison: She is Rina's and Cory's mother, and wife of Frank. She works with her husband at their cake store, Lucky Spoon, with Rina and Cory helping out regularly

**Confidant (Characters who help the protagonists)**

Hummy - Mia: A young girl who is sent to the Human World to find new Pretty Cures to fight Alexander.

Aphrodite - Aphrodite is the Queen of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of the "melody of happiness" to pray for the peace of all worlds. When Alexander shows up to ruin the concert she scatters the notes to the winds and sends Mia to earth with the Guardian's to find the Pretty Cures and gather them all up again

Otokichi - Jeff: He is a mysterious old man and father of Aphrodite and is often seen in the Concert Hall. His dream is to complete the miraculous pipe organ found in the Hall, and use it to play songs of happiness to cheer everyone up. He gushes with love everytime his grandchild is mentioned.

**Guardian's**

Dory - Dorie: She is one of Luchia's guardian's during the story and has the power of dreams. When her cloud charm is placed onto Luchia's bracelet, Luchia can become Cure Melody and it also heals her heart and allows her to have good dreams

Rery - Reanne: She is one of Rina's guardian's during the story and has the power of legend. When her sword charm is placed onto Rina's bracelet, Rina can become Cure Rhythm and it also gives the her the strength to carry on.

Miri - Mimi: She's Luchia's other guardian during the story and has the power of Miracles. When her sunflower charm is placed onto Luchia's bracelet, she can use the Miracle Belltier and she can perform the attacks known as Miracle Heart Arpeggio and Music Rondo. Her charm can also give Luchia (Cure Melody) wings in order for her to fly.

Fary - Faith: She's Rina's other guardian during the story and has the power of fantasy. When her unicorn charm is placed onto Rina's bracelet, she can use the Fantastic Belltier and she can perform the attacks known as Fantastic Piachere and Music Rondo. Her charm can also give Rina (Cure Rhythm) wings in order for her to fly.

Sory - Sophie: She's one of Siren/Hanon's guardian's during the story and has the power of souls. When her soul charm is placed onto Siren/Hanon's bracelet, it heals the Pretty Cure's and unify's their souls, her charm also allows Siren/Hanon to use the Love Guitar Rod and is able to perform the attack Heartful Beat Lock. Her charm can also give Siren/Hanon (Cure Beat) wings in order for her to fly.

Lary - Lara: She's Siren/Hanon's other guardian during the story and has the power of love. When her heart charm is placed onto Siren/Hanon's bracelet, Siren/Hanon can become Cure Beat and allows her to perform the attacks Beat Barrier and Beat Sonic.

Tiry - Tilly: She's one of Seira's guardian's in the story and has the power of shine. When her sun charm is placed onto Seira's bracelet, it allows her to perform the attacks known as Shinning Circle and Sparkling Shower. Her charm can also give Seira (Cure Muse) wings in order for her to fly.

Dodory - Domineek: She's Seira's other guardian during the story and her power is unknown and because of this her charm is a question Mark. When her charm is placed onto Seira's bracelet, Seira can become Cure Muse.

Crescendo tone - Issabel: She was the one who created all sounds in the world. Her power normally resides inside the Healing Chest, and has the power to heal the guardians as well as lend the Pretty Cure great power at times. Her power also allows the Pretty Cures to transform into their Crescendo forms. The Healing Chest can be used to perform the attack Suite Session Assemble.

Hey! I understand about this first chapter. I promise the next chapter will be the start of the story. The reason I put this up was because I've changed the names and added some detail's on the characters so that the people who don't watch Pretty Cure would understand. Also, after I finish this story, I'm thinking of making my own Pretty Cure series. In story version of course, so if you have any ideas for it, such as what the stories is based on, transformation items, mascots and so on, I would love to hear them. For example this story based on music. Thanks for reading, and please leave a nice comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_**The impossible becomes possible! The Pretty Cures are born!**_

A long time ago, there was a place known as Major Land, a place where music was born. Each year, a young child would be chosen to sing the Melody of happiness. This was where our story begins

Within Major Land, a cheerful melody could be heard. At this moment in time the song was nearing its completion.

As the song finished, The queen of Major Land, Aphrodite stepped forward.

"I welcome all of you to Major Lands Grand concert. Now, I would like to ask all of you to listen to the Melody of Happiness."

Aphrodite then guestured to the score on the stage in front of her.

"This lengendary score has been played here since the creation of Major Land itself. Thank's to the power of the Melody of Happiness inside the score, the world is kept in peace, and the happiness of it's people is preserved. Now, allow me to introduce our new songstess, who shall perform the Melody of Happiness. Our Fairy of Songs, Mia!

The audience applaused as a young girl stepped forward. She appeared to be the age of twelve and had cat ears and a tail. She stopped walking foward when she was next to the score, and began waving to the audience as she giggled softly, which made the notes within the score move slightly. As this happened Mia looked at the score for a moment. Aphrodite began to speak, snapping Mia back to reality.

"Be careful, Mia! Remember that your voice can manipulate notes."

Mia just looked at her with a confused expression on her face, and Aphrodite sighed, knowing that it would take time for Mia to adjust to the role of being Major Land's songstress.

"I suppose this is your first time." She said and turned towards the people of Major Land.

"As you can see, the notes within the Legendary Score try to escape each year and scatter themselves throughout the world. As long as the Fairy of Songs sings the Melody of Happiness once a year, the melody magic is awakened and the notes return to the score once more. Thus protecting the worlds peace. Today's ceremony is extremely important, I'm counting on you, Mia." She said, turning to Mia once more and Mia nodded, with a determined look in her eyes.

"Alright! I'll do my best!"

Just as Mia said that, and evil laugh could be heard, and not only Ahprodite and Mia, but the entire audience looked around them trying to work out where the laughter was coming from. Suddenly, the lights went out and a voice sounded throughout the Consert Hall.

"You won't get to sing the Melody of Happiness!" The voice said as the lights were centered onto the stage where Mia was stood revealing a tall man stood their holding the Legendary Score.

"I'll be taking the Legendary Score!" He said darkly and Aphrodite looked shocked by this for some reason.

"Alexander!" She exclaimed and Alexander turned to face her.

"Nice to see you, Aphrodite! As you can see, the people of Minor Land shall be taking the Legendary Score!"

"What do you intend to do with the Score?!" She asked him, but didn't recieve an answer as he opened the book and held a hand over the page. All of a sudden, the notes began switching places with each other, creating an entirely different Melody.

"I've rewritten it as the Melody of Sorrow! With this, I can sink this world into the depths of sorrow!" He announced darkly, not noticing the wave of relief that washed over Aphrodite.

"What are you doing? Even if you rewrite the score, without a Fairy of Songs to sing it, you can't do anything. And I highly doubt that Mia would sing that song for you. Bad luck, Alexander." She said, but Mephisto just smiled evily at this.

"Oh really? I wonder whose side luck is on today? Come forth, My Fairy of Songs! Siren!" He announced as he placed the score back where it had been origionally, before guesturing behind him.

A few seconds later, another young girl appeared, only this girl looked around the age of fourteen, and had dark coloured hair with a gold hair piece wrapped around one of the strands. She wore a dark coloured dress with a short dark cardigan over the top and also wore long stockings with black dolly shoes to match. Seeing this caused the colour to drain from Aphrodite's face.

"Siren! Why are you working with Alexander?!"

Siren ignored the question and stepped forward to stand in front of the score, looking at the pages in awe. Mia looked towards her with a smile on her face.

"It's been a while, Siren!" She exclaimed as Siren looked at her

"You haven't changed at all, have you, you're still the same, airheaded girl you always were." Siren said, trying to offend Mia, but it wasn't successful at all as Mia continued to smile softly.

"Thank's for the compliment!" she said, which only served to annoy Siren even more.

"It wasn't a compliment! Listen up, I'm the real Fairy of Songs. My voice will drown the world with sorrow."

"Stop this, Siren! You're voice is just as strong as Mia's, so...!" Aphrodite tried to explain but was interupted as Siren began to sing the Melody, making the audience fell incredibly sad. Ahprodite looked around her at what was happening.

"This is bad... Siren's singing is removing the Melody of Happiness from their hearts!" She thought outloud and gasped at what she saw was happening to the score.

"The Scores being overwritten with the Melody of Sorrow!"

Alexander laughed evily as he new that his plan was working perfectly. He then leened forward so that only Siren could hear what he was about to say.

"That's right! Keep on singing, and complete the score for the Melody of Sorrow so we can sink this world into a sorrowful abyss!" He told he and she nodded, as if saying she understood.

Knowing she had to do somthing. Ahprodite knew she had to do the only thing that was possible, and that was to send the notes to a far of world.

"Notes, get over here!" She cried out and the notes left the Score and headed towards Aphrodite . But Alexander wasn't having none of it.

"Curse you, Aphrodite! Give me those notes!" He cried as he ran towards her.

Aphrodite new that she had to send the notes now, otherwise they would be taken and the Melody of Sorrow would be complete. Just as Alexander made a grab for it, she sent the notes away. Alexander wasn't pleased by this at all. He turned to Alexander with an angered look on his face.

"How dare you!" He bellowed, though Aphrodite seemed quite pleased with herself.

"I won't let you have you're way thateasily, Alexander" She replied smugly but Alexander just chuckled none the less.

"Do you really believe that will stop me? Siren! Trio the Minor!" He called and mere seconds after he called three men appeared and bowed respectfully before Alexander"

"You caaalled?" They sang, like they were opera singers.

"Get out there and gather up those notes! We shall complete the Melody of Sorrow, and sink this world in sadness!" Alexander ordered and Siren and Trio the Minor nodded.

"Yes, sir!" They replied and then left to complete the mission they had recieved.

"I shall not allow this! Mia!" Aphrodite called as Mia looked towards her in question and Ahprodite decided to continue.

"Go after them!" She told Mia, and at that moment as seven children ran over to her.

"These are the Guardian's of Music. I'm sure they'll be of use to you." Aphrodite explained and Mia nodded in clarification.

"Okay! It's nice to meet all of you." She said to the guardian's before running in the direction that Siren and Trio the Minor had run of in with her new friends not to far behind. Alexander didn't really mind though.

"That stupid girl won't find anything. As long as I have the Legendary Score, Minor Land will reign supreme!" He announced confidentely

"Oh, really? Because I sent the notes to a place where brave warriors wait to fight alongside us." Aphrodite told him and now it was his turn to lose the colour in his face.

"Warriors?!" He exlaimed, a bit shocked by this. Aphrodite ignored this and looked towards the sky outside.

"Mia, make sure you find them... Those who love music with that emblem in their hearts... The legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure!"

Meanwhile, at Private Aria Academy, two young girls who were completely unaware of what happened in Major Land, were still in their clubs. One was in the Sweets Club and the other was in the sports club. These two were known as Luchia and Rina.

At this moment in time, Luchia was helping out the football team and was determined to get score the goal that would win them the match. She got closer and closer to the goal, with help from Chloe of course.

"I gotta do this, or I'll be letting us girls down!" She said to no one in paticular, and as soon as she said that, she aimed for the goal and took a shot, and won the match for her team! Her friends congratulated her and were all happy that they'd won the match

In the sweets club, Rina was waiting for her cake to be done baking in the oven. Finally, after what seemed like hours, her cake was ready. Rina took the cake out of the oven and after letting it cool, started to decorate it.

After ten more minutes, her cake was ready. She showed the cake to her friends and they were amazed at the beauty of it.

"I hate to admit it, but your sweets are out of this world, Rina!" Bethany congratulated and Abigail agreed.

"Rina's the only one here who can compare to our president, Holly!"

Rina began to get slightly embarrased at all the compliments she was recieving for the cake that she'd made and decided to give a compliment back in return.

"You girls are complimenting me too much. You're sweets are all lovely too! I think I might have seconds!" Rina said and reached forward in order to get another slice of the cake her friends made, but stopped when she saw a hand coming up from beside the table. She was sure that she wasn't imagining things as her friends had seen it too, and Rina knew that there was only one person who would do something like this. Quietly, she stood up and walked towards the end of the table and sure enough, Luchia was sat there and was just about to take a bite of the cake in her hand when Rina decided to interfere.

"Luchia!" She shouted, startling Luchia in the process causing her to get cream all over her nose, and then looked over at Rina, who looked more furious than ever.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You're not getting away with it this time!" Rina scolded, but Luchia being who she was, gave her a cheeky grin before wolfing the cake down in one!

"Too late!" she said with her mouth full, testing Rina's limits.

"Luchia..." Rina said through gritted teeth, and her friends took a step back, knowing full well what Rina was like when she was angry. Rina didn't notice this however, as she went about her daily business: telling Luchia off.

"Stop coming in here and helping yourself all the time!"

"Who cares? You girl always have food left over! Stingy!"

"Stingy?!" Rina exclaimed, shocked at being given that type of nickname, as Luchia insisted on yet again, pushing Rina over the edge.

"Nah, stubborn, perhaps?"

"Stubborn?!" Noelle thought out loud, and suddenly began telling Luchia what she really thought.

"If you just asked, I'd be more than happy to give you some!"

"Give me?! There you go again, looking down on people! That's why I don't ask in the first place!"

"Oh, I see! I guess you don't want anymore cakes then! Besides, I don't have any to give to someone like you!" Rina said, and this time, Luchia was shocked.

"Someone like me!?"

It was around about this time when Holly decided to step in, and stop the argument before it got any worse.

"Come on, you two. Friends shouldn't argue like that. Good friendships are preserved that way, right?" She said slowly, like she was explaining something too two little kids.

"We're not friends!" Luchia and Rina snapped, causing Holly to step back slightly.

"They're harmonizing!" Abigail said cheerfully and with that, Luchia and Rina turned away from each other, and Luchia made her way to the door.

"Shouldn't you wipe of that cream?" Rina said without even looking at Luchia, and Luchia quickly licked of the cream before pulling a face at Rina and leaving the room. Shocked by this, Rina did the same thing towards Luchia even though she knew Luchia didn't see it.

"Hey, is it true that you two used to play together all the time when you were kids?" Bethany asked, drawing Rina's attention. Abigail was a bit skeptical though.

"Seriously? No way! They must really get along!"

Rina shoke her head and tried to set things straight.

"No we don't! We always fight with each other..." Rina trailed off, not wanting to talk about her "friendship" with Luchia anymore, as Bethany thought about what she and her friends had just been told.

"I guess. Now that I think about it, I've never seen you two get along with each other..."

Rina's thoughts drifted away from the conversation as she thought about the fight that she and Luchia had had not moments ago and sighed quietly to herself.

_"I may have gone over board again, like I usually do..."_ she thought sadly.

As the saying goes, 'two minds think alike', as Luchia was thinking the same thing as she walked home slowly.

"Jeez, why do we always end up fighting? I'm such an idiot! An idiot!" Luchia scolded herself as she smacked her head a couple of times, before stopping and looking at the sky above her.

"We used to have so much fun, too." She muttered sadly.

After a while, Luchia had arrived at the Concert Hall, and gazed at the Piano that was in the centre of the stage.

"We used to sing together here all the time." She said as she made her way towards the Piano and pressed one of the keys.

"I guess, we can't go back to the way were we were before. And we were best friends, too..."

"You don't really need friends." A voice replied, Causing Luchia to look up at the balcony, only to see Siren sat there.

"Who are you?" Caren asked, and Siren smiled innocently.

"The names, Hanon." Siren said not telling Luchia her real name.

"Hanon..." Luchia repeated slowly as if she was actually getting a taste for the name, while Siren carried on her explanation.

"The fact is, you're thinking that you don't need friends, right?"

"Why would I think something so tragic?" Luchia questioned defiantly.

"I know you're lying. You see, I can see into people's hearts." Siren said, and with that, she placed her thumbs and index fingers together so that she formed a triangle she could look through.

"Come on, let me have a good look..." She said, and moments later, she could see the G clef that marked Luchia's heart, causing Siren to look very pleased with herself.

"I knew it. I know a G Clef when I sence one. It's just what we need to complete the score."

"What are you talking about?" Luchia asked, confused by what she just heard, though Siren just ignored the question.

"Nothing to do with you!" Siren told her before leaping off the balcony, scaring Luchia half to death.

"Watch out!" She cried, though moments later, a shocked expression was on her face, as she saw she saw Siren, or as she knew her as 'Hanon' hovering in front of her, metres above the piano!

"I'll be taking that emblem now!" Siren said darkly, but that didn't bother Luchia at the moment, she was still trying to take in what she had just seen.

"She's flying!" She screamed, and without waiting another moment, bolted for the door, though she didn't make it far as when she got outside, Aaron, Kyle and Kaito were stood there.

"You shall not pass!" They sang.

"What's going on?" Luchia groaned, slightly frightened by all this and didn't even notice that Siren was stood behind her.

"Don't worry. All you'll feel is a little scratch in your heart..." she said soothingly, causing Luchia to turn and look at her, before Siren decided to continue.

"Now stay still."

Luchia began to take shaky breathes as Siren took a step forward. Though if I said that they were ready for what happened next, then I'd be lying

"Stop that!" Came a voice from above them, causing both Luchia and Siren to look up, only to see Mia fall from the sky, along with the guardian's, landing in front of Luchia protectively, shocking both girls yet again.

"Mia!"

"A-a girl fell from the sky?! And what's with the cat ears and tail?!" Luchia stuttered as Mia turned to Luchia with a cute smile on her face.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not suspicious at all. And I'm Mia by the way." Mia replied, trying to ease Luchia's worries, though it didn't work, in fact it got worse when Luchia saw the guadian's.

"Sorry to inform you, but you look really suspicious to me! And who are they?!" Luchia cried, pointing towards the guardian's, and Mia giggled softly.

"These are the guardian's, my special friends!"

"Good afternoon." the guardian's greeted politely, though Siren wasn't happy about this one bit.

"You're wasting your time being here, Mia. After all, We managed to steal the score because you couldn't stop us."

"I've already wiped that sad memory from my mind!" Mia told her, brushing of what she had just been told, thoroughly annoying Siren.

"How carefree can you possibly be! Who cares, just stay out of my way! Be a good girl and go brush your hair or something!"

"But you're a girl too, Siren..."

"Oh, just shut up!"

And with that, the argument continued while Luchia just stood there and watched for a moment, before seeing the similarities between Mia and Siren, and her and Rina.

"These two, remind me of Rina and I..."

"Luchia?"

Luchia turned to see Rina stood there.

"Rina!"

"What are you doing here?" Rina asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Luchia told her, before she noticed what Rina had in her hand.

"That record..." Luchia started as Rina hid the record behind her back and laughed nervously.

"Oh, we don't have a record player at home, so when I want to listen to it, I come here. Like we used too..." She explained, saying the last part sadly, before looking back at Luchia.

"...though I doubt you even remember that, do you, Luchia?"

Luchia though for a moment before looking away from Rina, acting as if she didn't care.

"What the hell?! I don't even care about you're stupid record!" she yelled, causing a shocked expression to appear on Rina's face.

"How could you say that?!" She cried.

"I'm fed up of fighting with you!"

"It's you're fault! I can't believe you don't remember this record!"

Knowing she had to do something, Mia quickly stood between Luchia and Rina, trying to stop the argument.

"Fightings bad!" She told them sternly, though Siren didn't agree.

"It's fine! Go on!"

"Rina finally noticed, Mia and Siren, and began to panic, pointing a Mia.

"T-that girl has cat ears and a tail!"

"Don't worry, I'm not suspicious at all, and I'm Mia!" Mia called.

"I hate to inform you, but you look very suspicious to me!" Rina told her, though once again, Mia giggled.

"That's exactly what she said too! You two sure think alike!"

"No, we don't!" Luchia and Rina exclaimed, and yet again, began to glare at each other, as Siren senced something from Noelle.

"She's the same? Perfect! I'll take both your emblems! Trio the Minor! You handle her!" Siren ordered, and Trio the Minor nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They said in harmony, before turning to Rina.

"Watch out!" Mia called as Trio the Minor surrounded her.

"Rina!" Luchia called, turning away from Siren, letting her guard down in the process.

"Watch you're own back!" Siren told her and lept at Luchia, holding her hand out, in order to grab the G Clef, While Aaron did the same thing in order to take Rina's G Clef. But as they touched the G Clefs, both Siren and Trio the Minor where thrown backwards. Moments later, Luchia and Rina looked towards each other.

"What was that?" They asked each other, but they weren't the only ones confused by this.

"Why? Why couldn't we take them?!" Siren thought out loud, while Mia was curious too.

"I wonder why? Maybe there's something special about these two?!" Mia said before both her and Siren noticed a note on the record in Rina's hands.

"I see a note!" They said at the same time, before Siren turned to Mia in anger.

"Stop copying me!"

"I'm getting it first!" Mia cheered and ran towards the note.

"Like I'd let you!" Siren told her before holding out her left hand in the direction of the record.

"Come out, Negatone!" She cried, making the record hover in the air for a moment before becoming a huge monster.

"Stop! That record's a..." Rina cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, which surprised Luchia.

"Rina?"

"What's so special about that record?" Mia asked the two of them, getting a responce from Luchia, as Rina was in to much shock.

"That record... holds many precious memories of us!"

Rina was brought out of shock when she heard what Luchia had said, and looked towards her surprised, with Luchia looking guilty.

"Luchia!"

"Rina..."

Mia felt a strange pulse coming from these two girls, something that she had never felt before, and step forward slightly in astonishment.

"Ah, don't tell me these two are..." Mia started, but stops when the Negatone jumps in front of Luchia and Rina.

"That's right! Now, head to the city and play the Melody of sorrow!" Siren ordered.

Luchia and Rina stared at the monster in front of them, finding it hard to believe that it was created from the music record that they both cherished so dearly.

"She turned our precious record..." Luchia started but faided away so Rina decided to continue

"...into that monster?"

Mia watched both of them in awe, and wondered if they were the ones she was searching for, but she got her answer at what happened next, as both Luchia and Rina got the courage for what they believed in, stepping forward together.

"We'll never forgive you for this!" They shouted, and suddenly, light enveloped both of them, lifting them of the ground.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Luchia cried in confusion, as she looked at her left arm, which had began to tingle slightly, while Rina did the same thing, only looking at her left.

"What's this light?!"

After a moment, the light faided, and Luchia and Rina landed safely onto the ground. They were still looking at their arms however, which now had a G Clef shaped mark, which covered about a third of their arm, and a silver bracelet around the same wrist.

"What are these?" They wondered aloud.

"I knew it! These two are the Legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures!" Mia said amazed, as both girls turned to face her, along with Siren.

"Pretty Cure?!"

Mia ignored this however, and turned towards the guardian's, and clapped her hands a couple of times.

"Guardian's! It's you're turn to shine!" She said, as Dorie and Reanne, unhooked the charms from the necklaces around their necks. Satisfied, Mia turned back to Luchia and Rina.

"Now, both of you shout out 'Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!' in harmony!" Mia explained, though neither Luchia or Rina understood this.

"You have to hurry! Before that monster gets to town!"

Luchia and Rina looked back at the monster in front of them. Knowing there was no other option, they decided to try what Mia had just explained to them.

"Let's get that Record back, Rina." Luchia said and Rina nodded her head, determination showing in her eyes.

"Okay, Luchia!" she said, and along with Luchia, held her arm up so that the mark was facing away from her.

The guardian's then threw their charms to them, the cloud charm -which was Dorie's- to Luchia and the Sword charm - which was Reanne's- to Rina, who held it out in front of them with their other hand.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" Luchia and Rina cried together, spinning round before standing back to back.

Luchia closed her eyes, as pink ribbons wrapped around her, forming a pink dress that showed of her midriff along with a pair of pink high healed shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match, before her hair changed into a hot pink colour, and being pulled into two high pigtails, while a head band with a huge bright pink bow forms on her head.

Rina followed Luchia's lead, closing her eyes as a whirlwind of white ribbon's surrounded her, forming a white dress with puffy sleeves, decorated with little ribbons in different shades of pink, and a pair of white high healed boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. Her hair became a platinum blonde colour, which was then pulled into a high ponytail, as a headband with a hugh white bow, that was similar to Luchia's formed on her head.

The two of them high fived each other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists while a pair of earrings, -Pink for Luchia and white for Rina- appeared on their ears.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called out.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said together, punching out in oposite directions.

There you go, guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I know it's not that good. I so suck at writing a good transformation sequence. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, and if theres anything that you think should be changed, just let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Impossible! The Pretty Cure's may be splitting up already?!**

Melody and Rhythm looked at their new atire for a moment before realizing that the Negatone was coming straight for them. Thinking fast, Melody pushed Rhythm out of the way before the attack made contact. When they were a safe distance away, Melody turned to Rhythm.

"Get it together, okay? You're pretty slow when it comes to fighting."

"Slow? Really?" Rhythm asked, pretty offended at what had just been said.

The Negatone took this opportunity to attack the arguing girls in front of it, but missed as Melody pushed Rhythm out of the way again.

Angered by this, the Negatone started to fire records at the two of them, which looked identical to the one that Rhythm had in her hand not five minutes before. Melody and Rhythm dodged the records, not noticing the fact that they were getting closer to each other. They realized this however when they bashed their heads together, before holding them to try and ease the pain. They then noticed that the Negatone had launched another attack, and dived to the floor to prevent getting hurt more than they already were.

Mia, who was watching from a safe distance away, began to worry, if the two of them didn't get their act together, they would never get back the note.

"You two are out of sync! Please combine your hearts and fight together!" Mia pleaded.

"Even if you say that..." Rhythm began but trailed off as she looked at Melody, who was starting to get up. Rhythm followed Melody's example, as the Negatone was preparing to launch another attack.

Rhythm had finally had enough. She couldn't believe that the record she held so dear, was capable of causing so much damage.

"Melody!" She said, as she grabbed her hand, causing Melody to look at her and see the determined expression that was on her face, before nodding and turning back to face the Negatone as it let loose it's attack.

"One, two..." Melody counted before jumping into the air, but Rhythm wasn't quick enough, as the attack caught her ankle, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor, dragging Melody down with her.

"What are you doing?!" Melody yelled, watching as Rhythm got to her feet.

"You were too fast!" Rhythm shot back, and the two began to argue yet again, which only made Mia's worries intensify.

"Don't give up! Try one more time!" she begged them, and the two girls in front of her nodded, and repaired their stance as the Negatone let loose another attack.

"One, two..." Melody counted again, but was shocked when Rhythm jumped up before she was ready, which resulted in the same thing happening again, only to her this time.

"You too?!" Rhythm said completely annoyed at what happened as Melody got back to her feet.

"You timing was off that time!" she countered, completely unaware of the attack that was coming straight for them. Thankfully for them, Mia noticed it.

"Watch out!" She cried, making them notice the attack and dodging it just in the nick of time.

Siren and Trio the Minor, who had been watching silently for a while now, began to laugh at the expence of the two girls who were doing battle with the Negatone.

"Negatone! Wipe those fools out already!" Siren ordered, deciding it was time to end their little game.

Mia began to feel frightened, but watched on none the less, and decided to explain to the Pretty Cure's what would happen if they didn't defeat the Negatone in front of them.

"Melody! Rhythm! Negatones are monsters that will bring sorrow to the world! If you two don't defeat it, the world will fall into sorrow! So please, combine your hearts again and fight!" Mia begged.

Melody and Rhythm looked at each other and nodded, a plan forming in their minds. Before long, they were running on either side of the Negatone, trying to gain speed so that the it couldn't escape. When they thought they had enough speed, they lept forward towards the Negatone. Siren however, had seen right through their little scheme, and made her move.

"Dodge!" She ordered, and the Negatone obayed, shocking the Pretty Cures, who tried to move out of the way but couldn't because of the speed they were going at. A moment later, they crashed into each other and fell into a nearby tree, groaning in pain as they realised that their transformations had disappeared before their very eyes.

"Aw, they went back to normal. It's because you two couldn't combine your hearts." She sighed.

Siren however thought this was hilarious and had to calm herself down before she began to speak.

"Looks like your friendship's only skin deep!" She taunted before she and Trio the Minor fled the scene and shortly after, the Negatone followed them.

"Oh no! The note got taken!" Mia exclaimed as Luchia and Rina looked at where the Negatone had just been.

"And so did the record!" They cried before glaring at each other again.

Mia somehow managed to get the two girls to the concert hall, though couldn't get them to stop arguing. Right now, they were sat on opposite sides of one the benches inside the building, arguing about what had happened and whoose fault it was that the record got taken, while Mia was stood near the door, watching the two of them.

"You're not athletic at all, Rina!" Luchia said, trying to pin the blame on the girl beside her

"Is that so? Then why don't you help me then?!" Rina shot back.

"I did! But helping you was to much of a hindrance to me though. If I was by myself, I'd have definitely won!" Luchia stated, like it was a fact before both girls turned to Mia.

"Hey, why did we suddenly turn into Pretty Cures?" Luchia asked, she didn't mind being one, it was just that she thought it was kind of strange how things had turned out.

Mia walked over and stopped in front of them, pausing before she began to explain.

"Well... you two have the same musical notation in your hearts." Mia began, though Rina didn't know what was meant by this, and decided to ask.

"Notation?"

"Yeah. You're hearts are both marked with a G Clef, and that's why you two have those marks on your arm along with those charm bracelets that can allow you to transform." Mia explained.

"You're talking about these, right?" Luchia questioned as she and Rina both pointed to the bracelets on their wrists, and Mia nodded.

"Yep! Thats the transformation item for a Pretty Cure and a G Clef is the mark of a Pretty Cure. The marks you have on your arms were part of the Legendary Score, so in order to recover it, we need your help."

"What's a Legendary Score?" Luchia asked, knowing that Rina didn't know what one was either, judging by the look of question on her face.

"It's a valuable peice of music from a long time ago. When the Songstress sings the Legendary Score, everyone in the world becomes happy again. And the one who was chosen to be the Songstress is of course... me!" Mia cheered happily and began to laugh.

"That's amazing, Mia!" Rina replied, congratulating Mia for her achievements.

"I guess." Mia replied modestly before looking away for a moment.

"But before I could do anything, the score was stolen."

This shocked Luchia and Rina, they never expected Mia to come out with that.

"Mia, you're an airhead?" Luchia asked, though to be honest, she wasn't that surprised by this.

"Thanks!" Mia said without a care in the world.

"That's not a compliment!" Luchia and Rina told her, and Mia turned away from the two of them and began watching the guardian's who were playing tag.

"Anyway, I brought the guardians here in order to gather up the lost notes and retrieve the Legendary Score."

"What happens if you don't?" Rina asked, even though a part of her really didn't want to find out.

"Basically..." Mia said before turning to face Luchia and Rina with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"The bad king of Minor Land, Alexander, will turn the Melody of Happiness into one of sorrow. If that happens, then everyone will fall into despair."

"No way... that's so sad." Luchia thought, she couldn't bear to think of anyone being unhappy, especially those she cared about.

"I know! That's why we have to gather the notes and save the world! For that..." Mia paused dramatically before pointing at Luchia and Rina.

"I need the power of your friendship!"

After hearing this, Luchia and Rina looked at each other. Was it possible that their friendship was the key to keeping the world safe from danger?

"The power of..." Luchia began, but Rina seemed reluctant to say anything and looked away from the two of them

"I don't have the confidence to be friends with her." Rina said after a few moments of silence, shocking both Luchia and Mia.

"Why would you say that?" Mia asked her, shock showing from the way she spoke, and with that Rina continued.

"Because... whenever I see Luchia, we always fight. Even when we became, Pretty Cures, we were still fighting. That's no way to save the world." Rina said before standing up and facing away from Mia and Luchia, who had turned in the opposite direction.

"I'm happy to be a Pretty Cure, but... I'm sure I'll be a deadweight, so I can't be one." Rina said sadly.

"Don't say that!" Mia begged her, as Rina turned back to face Luchia.

"That's fine, right?" Rina asked her, but got no response.

"Why won't you say anything?" Rina asked and turned away once more.

"That's it. Goodbye!" she said and started to run away.

"What about the record?" Luchia said suddenly, causing Rina to stop in her tracks, remembering what had happened a little while ago as Luchia continued.

"That record means something to both of us, right?"

"Yeah." Rina agreed slowly, and Luchia turned to look at her, thinking that she had gotten through to Rina, only to find out she was wrong, when she heard what Rina said next.

"Yeah... you said it yourself, Luchia. 'If I was by myself, I'd have definitely won.' We can't go back to being best friends like we were before."

"Is that true, Rina?" Luchia asked, and a moment later, Rina nodded.

"Yeah." Rina said and ran out of the Concert Hall.

"Rina, wait!" Mia called following her to the door before realizing that Luchia was just stood there, and turned to face her.

"Luchia!" Mia called, but Luchia just shook her head.

"Just let her go." She said and sat back down slowly.

Outside, Rina stopped running and looked back at the Concert Hall before walking away, thinking about what she had just said.

Back inside the hall, Mia was sat next to Luchia, who was looking down at the ground, and had been doing that for a while now, so Mia decided to find out what was wrong.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Luchia said without looking at her.

"Why are you two fighting?"

This got Luchia's attention as she quickly glanced at Mia in surprise, before resting her head in her hands.

"It's not my fault." Was all she said so Mia decided to prod a little more.

"What happened?"

Luchia glanced at Mia, wondering if she should tell her what happened and why she and Rina were fighting. Looking up at the Piano, she sighed.

"We were pretty close back when we were kids. Until that day..."

"That day?" Mia asked and Luchia nodded.

"The day of the middle school entrance ceremony. Underneath the third Sakura Tree from the entrance, I made a promise with Rina that we'd go to school together from there. But... she never came."

Luchia paused, remembering what she saw when she walked into the school, tears threatening to fall.

"I couldn't believe it. We promised!"

"Something must have come up. I can't see her breaking a promise." Mia said, trying to make Luchia feel better.

"But Rina left me alone, and you heard her. She said we weren't friends anymore. I'm forever alone..." Luchia told her.

"Isn't that sad?"

Luchia just shook her head and smiled sadly.

"No... it's fine. I know we can't go back to those fun times we had together.

Meanwhile, at the centre of town, Siren and Trio the Minor where talking to Alexander, well more like he was yelling at them, which was giving them a whole lot of unwanted attention.

"You fools have only collected one note! In order to restore the Legendary Score, many more notes are needed." Alexander informed the group.

"But, Master Alexander. Those Pretty Cure fools are in our way!" Siren informed, and Alexander began to think for a moment before saying anything.

"Hmm... the legendary warriors Pretty Cure, huh?" Alexander wondered, as Siren decided to interupt.

"Well, the two of them are nothing special. We recovered the note without even braking a sweat."

"What? Nothing sprecial? That's pretty convenient." He thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Siren asked.

"Those two can't transform if they don't combine their hearts. As long as you keep them apart, they'll never transform into Pretty Cure!"

"I see. I just have to break their friendship. This is the best job for me!" Siren bosted, before the message ended.

After school the next day, Luchia was heading home, but stopped when she looked into the Sweets Club at Rina, who noticed this and looked back at her. A few moments past before Luchia looked away. When Rina saw this, she looked down for a minute or two before looking out of the window again, only this time Luchia wasn't there. Rina looked down again, feeling guilty about what happened the day before, she wanted to make things better again, but didn't know how to go about it.

As it turned out, Luchia was thinking about the same thing as she walked home, but was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a little girl crying. Realizing this was exactly what happened to her, she went over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Luchia asked softly, as the little girl looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm waiting for my friend. But she's not here yet." The little girl sniffled.

Luchia was shocked at this but snapped out of it a moment later.

"I see..."

Luchia looked above her for a while before answering.

"Cheer up. I'm pretty sure your friend will come." She said, in an attempt to make the girl smile, but the girl shook her head quickly as she answered.

"No! I've been waiting forever!" she sobbed.

"Where did you promise to meet?" Came a voice from behind them and both Luchia and the little girl turned round to see Rina stood there.

"Rina!" Luchia said as Rina walked towards the girl.

"Hey, where was the promised place?" Rina asked.

"The third Sakura tree by the entrance." The girl told her as Luchia thought for a second.

"Here, right?" she asked and the girl nodded sadly.

Rina looked back towards the school for a moment before turning back to the girl, taking her hand.

"Come with me." Rina said, but Luchia tried to stop her.

"Stop that! She made a promise!"

But Rina didn't listen as she led the girl forward towards the other side of the school, with Luchia not far behind.

"Hey! Wait!" She called as she tried to catch up to Rina, who just looked behind her for a moment before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

"What's with that?!" Luchia cried out, slightly annoyed at being ignored.

They didn't notice Siren and Trio the Minor watching them, with a pleased look on their faces.

"They're fighting again?" Siren wondered in disbelief, before shaking her head slightly.

"They'll never make up." she confirmed, as she watched Luchia try to catch up with Rina.

"Rina!" Luchia called for the tenth time in the last five minutes, but was yet again ignored.

Rina stopped running when they made it to the other entrance as the girl looked around in awe.

"There are Sakura Trees here too."

"Yeah." Rina agreed, and began walking forward towards the third tree.

"Let's see. One, two, three trees." she counted as they walked past each tree, stopping next to the third one and sure enough, a young girl was stood there waiting for someone.

"Rena!"

"Arisa!"

"You were waiting for me!" Arisa said happily as she ran towards her friend, who nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming!"

Luchia looked at Rina in disbelief, as a thought popped into her mind.

"Rina! Don't tell me... during the entrance ceremony..."

Luchia smiled as Rina looked at her with an expression that told her she was right.

"What's with that?! Back to being friends so easily" Came a voice from behind them

Luchia and Rina turned to see Siren and Trio the Minor stood before them and noticed that Siren was fuming.

"I really hate that kind of thing. Negatone!" Siren called, and the Negatone made from Luchia and Rina's record appeared in front of her, terrifying everyone in the area. It didn't bother Siren however as she held her hand out forward.

"Listen to this! The Melody of Sorrow!"

The Negatone did as instructed, sending out dark notes, causing everyone to fall to the ground in despair. Everyone apart from Luchia and Rina, who ran towards Arisa and Rena, who were lay on the ground.

"Get a grip!" Luchia pleaded, shaking them, trying to get a response, but all she got was silence as tears slipped down the girls cheeks.

"Stop that!" Mia called as she feel down from the sky, landing where Siren had just been.

"Mia!" Siren said in disbelief.

"Stop that!" Mia said once again.

"You're in the way!" Siren yelled, and shoved Mia backwards, who landed on the ground with a thud, the guadians gathering around her worriedly.

"Mia! Mia!" They called as she got up slowly, looking at Luchia and Rina.

"Luchia! Rina! Fight the Negatone! The only ones who can protect the world from the Melody of Sorrow... are the Pretty Cures!" She exclaimed.

Luchia and Rina looked at each other, before looking at the girls lying on the ground in front of them.

"These kids were waiting for each other." Luchia thought aloud.

"Yeah. They trusted each other." Rina agreed.

"Making these innocent kids cry..." they said together, holding their arms forward so that the mark was facing away from them.

"We'll never forgive you!" They cried and with that, Dorie and Reanne threw their charms towards them, which they caught and clipped onto the bracelet.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried together before going into their seperate transformations.

Luchia closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high healed shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink colour before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Rina did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high healed boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde colour as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

They both looked at each other before high fiving, causing their frilly wrist bands to appear along with their earrings.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called once more.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said in harmony, punching out in opposite directions before landing safely on the ground.

Siren was really annoyed by the fact that they were able to transform, but Melody and Rhythm ignored her none-the less.

"Tell me the truth... during the entrance ceremony..." Melody began, with Rhythm interupting her, knowing what she was about to say.

"Yeah. I was waiting at the other entrance. Underneath the third Sakura tree. But... you never showed up.

Rhythm remember clearly what happened that day, she'd been waiting for Melody for a while, checking her watch every few minutes. That was when two girls, who she now knew as Abigail and Bethany, ran over to her.

_**"Rina! We're going to be late." Abigail told her, and Rina nodded reluctantly.**_

_**"Okay..." She sighed and began to follow Abigail and Bethany towards the school, looking back for a moment before looking at the ground beside her.**_

Melody nodded, and smiled happily as she knew what really happened.

"I see. We were waiting at different entrances."

Rina nodded.

"Yeah."

"Together..." They said at the same time.

"Stop playing the friendship game!" Siren said, sickened by what she was seeing.

"Negatone!" She ordered, and the Negatone redied it's stance, Melody and Rhythm carried on anyway.

"Hey, Rina. Do you remember the promise we made that day?" Melody asked, and Rhythm nodded happily.

"Of course! We're going to school together, right?"

"Well then, let's go!" Melody cheered happily, holding her hand out towards Rhythm who took it, with a smile on her face.

"Okay!"

The Negatone unleashed its attack while it thought the girls were distracted, but they were ready for this.

"One, two..." They counted together before jumping into the air at the same time, a smile spreading across their faces as they did this.

"Yes!" Mia clapped, seeing the girls working together at last.

Melody and Rhythm landed on their feet and began dodging the attacks like they had done the first time, successfully attacking the Negatone before landing on the roof of the school.

"We can do it if we tried!" Melody said happily.

"Yep." Rhythm agreed before giggling quietly and turning to Melody.

"Hey. You want to fight together from now on?" she asked and Melody smiled.

"I'd love too! Right now we're truly compatible! Let's go, Rina!"

Rhythm shook her head which confused Melody.

"I'm not Rina right now." she said softly, taking Melody's hand before continuing to talk.

"I'm Cure Rhythm!"

"I see! Let's go, Rhythm!" Melody said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay! Melody!"

Melody and Rhythm then turned their attention to the Negatone on the ground below them, and once again counted before jumping forward, ready to beat the Negatone into submission.

"Negatone!" Siren cried out, and the Negatone knew exactly what she was about to say, dodging the attack once more, not noticing the fact that Melody and Rhythm were smiling at each other before, leaping forward, punching the Negatone with so much force, that it was thrown backwards. They then took the opportunity to grab either side of the Negatone, spinning it around, and throwing it to the ground.

"Let's go, Rhythm!" Melody said

"Okay, Melody!"

The two of them, then performed their finishing move: Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony. Both Pretty Cures clapped their hands and took two steps back and forth, joining hands and spinning each other round one at a time.

"Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony!" They declaired, raising their joined hands in the air, gathering the energy that was required in order to purify the Negatone. They then aimed their joint hands towards it as the Purification energy was released, hitting the Negatone dead on, calming it down and reverting it to it's original form.

A moment later, Melody and Rhythm were holding the now recovered record in their hands, as Mia ran over to them.

"You two are definitely best friends!" She said, smiling happily, and held a hand over the record, as a tiny note appeared, before being absorbed into Dorie's charm, causing everyone to return to normal.

"I'll remember this! Friendships always fall appart in the end!" Siren told the girls before once again, fleeing the scene.

An hour later, Luchia and Rina were at the Concert Hall, only this time, they weren't arguing. This time, they were sat together, listening to their special record, with Mia sat no more that a few mertres away. After a moment Rina turned to Luchia.

"Luchia, I'm sorry."

Luchia was surprised by this and looked at Rina, who continued to explain why she was apologizing.

"I left you alone at the entrance ceremony."

"Huh?! Rina apologized!" Luchia exclaimed, but backed away slightly as Rina moved forward.

"Hey, what do you mean?"

"Just kidding!" Luchia laughed before regaining her compossure.

"Me too. I'm sorry for misunderstanding you."

"That's great!" Mia told them as she walked towards the pair.

"Mia, I guess I'll try being a Pretty Cure." Rina said.

"Hooray!" Mia cheered, and with that, hugged Rina, her fluffy cat ears brushing against Rina's cheek.

Suddenly, Rina began stroking Mia's ears, although, she was a little too rough, as Mia tried to pull away.

"Wow! You're cat ears are so soft! It raises my spirits to a whole new level!"

"Rina! What's wrong?" Mia asked, finally pulling away from Rina, landing on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Rina appologized, blushing slightly, as Luchia looked her in the eyes with a mischievious expression on her face.

"I saw it. You have a thing for cat ears, right? I'm so telling everyone!" Luchia laughed, noticing how Rina was blushing like crazy.

"Luchia!" She cried and began to chase Luchia around the Concert Hall.

"Cat ears, huh? Raises your spirits to a whole new level?" Luchia taunted and Rina began to blush even more.

"Jeez, Luchia! I'll never forgive you for that!"

Well, there you have it, guys! I think it's so sweet that Luchia and Rina were able to make up again. Anyway, I know about the transformation sequence, but I didn't know if I should use what I placed in the last chapter, let me know what you think. Anyway, the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, where we'll find out that Luchia hates music. Why? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Bye, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Luchia hates music?!**

A few days later, Luchia and Mia were asleep in their room, as the alarm clock went off. Mia sat up, rubbing her eyes sleeply and yawned, while Luchia just covered her head with her pillow, trying to block out the incresingly annoying sound.

"Come on, Mia..." Luchia moaned before she rolled over so that she was facing the wall.

"I hate that noise..." Mia said, as she walked over to the alarm clock, clicking the button on top off it, and climbed back in bed.

"Going back to sleep is the best thing in the world..." Luchia, mumbled, drifting back to sleep, which didn't last very long as a moment later they heard the speakers blasting at full volume.

"So, loud!" Luchia and Mia shouted, quickly sitting up in their beds at the same time.

Luchia quickly got up and marched downstairs, and into the living room, where her dad (Dan) was sat on the sofa with a pair of head phones on. Luchia walked over to the stereo and switched it off, causing Dan to look at her slightly confused.

"Dad, I told you to stop turning the stereo up so loud in the morning." Luchia scolded, as if she was the adult and Dan was the kid.

Dan just laughed nervously however and pointed to the headphones he was wearing.

"See, that's why I'm wearing these..." He began but Luchia interupted him before he could continue.

"No your not! The cords not even plugged in!" She exclaimed and after a moment Dan appologized.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Jeez..." Luchia sighed, but decided that now she was up, she should think about getting ready for school. So she did just that, going back up to her room, stopping at the door, as she watched Mia, who was looking in the mirror.

Suddenly, Mia's ears an tail began to glow, before disappearing from site, her cat ears being replace with human ones.

"How'd you do that?" Luchia asked, walking towards Mia who turned to face her, blushing deeply.

"Everyone has this ability back in Major Land. All I have to do is concentrate on what I want, for instance, My ears and tail to dissapear from site so I look like a normal human, and it becomes reality."

"So why don't you do that all the time then?" Luchia asked and Mia sighed.

"The reason for that is it uses up quite a bit of energy, so I can only use it for a few hours each day, so I thought I'd use it when I go to school." Mia told her reminding Luchia about school.

"Oh right! We have to get ready for school!" Luchia said, collecting her clothes and running to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later, she was sat in front of the television watching as the announcer told her her horoscope.

"You're luck today will be terrible! Be expecially careful around doors. You'll fight with your friends. It will be a terrible day!"

And with that, Luchia turned the television off and sighed.

"What kind of horoscope is that supposed to be?" She sighed.

"A rhythmic tempo in the morning." Dan said suddenly, and Luchia looked over at him as he continued.

"That's the start of a day lived appasionato!"

"Didn't I tell you I hate it when you use musical jargon in normal conversations?"

"Hate is love." He told her and Luchia sighed.

"That again? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm outta here." Luchia told him, placing the remote down onto the table before heading for the door, with Mia close behind.

"Have fun! And look after Mia on her first day of school!" Her father called, mimicking her perfectly.

Luchia walked towards the school, with Mia not to far behind, who was admiring the town she had just arrived in.

"Everywhere you look, there's music! This town is amazing! It's like living in a dream!" Mia said, spinning around in happiness.

"What's so great about it?" Luchia asked bitterly before sighing.

"Man, why did I have to be born here...?"

"Good morning, Luchia." Came a voice, making Mia hide behind the park bench so that she wouldn't be seen.

Luchia turned to see Ryan stood there, with a flock of girls surrounding him.

"Good morning, Ryan." Luchia greeted.

"Where's Mr Lee?" Ryan asked, making the girls around him scream in excitement.

"Could you be a little quieter, please?" Ryan asked the girls before turning back to Luchia.

"Dad? I think he already left..." Luchia told him.

"Really? Then I really have to hurry up. Oh, by the way! Are you coming to our concert today?" Ryan asked her.

"Well... um..." She mumbled, trying to think of an excuse.

"What, you're not coming? Your dad's conducting, you know." He said, and Luchia looked away.

_"That's exactly the problem..."_ she thought.

"Mr Lee's musical sence is amazing. I'm really happy that he's teaching me. Even though I get so nervous in front of him..." He said, slightly embarrased.

"Don't you have to practice for the concert?" Luchia reminded him.

"Oh, right. See you later!" Ryan said, before rushing off towards the school, closely followed by the group of girls.

Luchia sighed at this as Mia walked over to her from her hiding spot. She knew Ryan had been popular with the girls ever since they had first arrived at middle school. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Rina coming towards her.

"Morning, Luchia! You were great!" Rina said as she stopped beside Luchia.

"Morning, Rina. What do you mean by 'great'?" Luchia asked, before Rina looked forward.

"I mean it's great how you can talk to Ryan!"

"Huh? You mean your into him?" Luchia questioned as Rina looked at the ground.

"Well... he's kind, he studies hard... and he's great at the piano..." Rina said and looked up to see Luchia walking away from her and towards the school.

"I hate music!" Luchia called back as Mia and Rina caught up with her.

"Impossible! G Clefs only appear in the hearts of those who love music!" Mia told her, though Luchia didn't listen and continued heading towards school.

"Don't argue with me about what I hate." Luchia said sternly as Mia shook her head.

"Luchia, you need to be more honest with yourself!"

"Sure, whatever."

"Come on!"

Rina noticed Luchia stop as she heard music coming from the music room at school.

"Luchia?" She asked, but got no responce, before noticing a small smile on Luchia's face along with Mia who also noticed this.

"Hey, come with me!" she said , taking Luchia by the wrist and pulling her towards the music room, with Mia following of course.

"Hey, what are you-?!" Luchia began but stopped as they got to the music room, where Luchia's dad was, along with Ryan and some other boys, who were rehearsing for the recital that was being put on at the school that day.

Not long later, the rehearsal was over, and Ryan looked over at Luchia's dad.

"How was it?"

"Once more, from the beginning."

"Where could I have improved?" Ryan asked, but looked back to the Piano when Dan gestures towards it.

Outside the music room, Rina turned to Luchia, who was still looking into the room sadly.

"Mr Lee is a different teacher when he's teaching. Luchia?" Rina said, waving a hand in front of Luchia's face.

"What? Why'd you even bring me here, Rina?" She asked, coming back to reality.

"I thought if you saw his face you'd understand. You say you hate music. but deep in your heart you really enjoy it!" Rina told her with a smile on her face.

"Don't just make assumptions about me!" Luchia said walking away as Rina and Mia followed.

"Luchia, you gave up playing the piano back in third grade, right? After the piano recital?"

"How do you even remember that?"

" What happened back then?"

"Tell us." Mia asked, but didn't get the response she was hoping for.

"Just forget about it!" Luchia told them before running off towards her class.

The first couple of hours in school were over, and Luchia walked out of the class room. It had been one of the worst few hours of her life, and it all started when Mia sat down after giving her introduction speech, which they had managed to get through with only a scrape or two. They thought that that was the end of their troubles, how wrong they were. Mia fell asleep just before they had a break before carrying on with the lesson. She woke up to see people gathered around her, which startled her, causing her cat ears and tail to pop out for everyone to see. Thankfully, Luchia and Rina pulled her out of the class saying they needed to go to the bathroom, where Mia made her ears and tail to disappear and her cat ears replaced with human ones before the three of them headed back to class. And after that they had to listen to Luchia's father for the rest of the lesson, which Luchia didn't appreciate.

_"I thought that lesson was never going to end!" _Luchia thought as she walked towards her next lesson, not noticing that Rina and Mia were looking at her sadly.

"Rina..." Mia asked, causing Rina to look at her.

"What made Luchia hate music?" Mia continued, though Rina just shrugged in response.

"I don't really understand either... She's been like this ever since the recital we had beack in third grade."

"Rina? Mia?" A voice sounded, interupting the two girls discussion.

"Yeah?" Rina asked as both her and Mia turned to face their Music teacher, Mr Lee.

"Are you two coming to today's concert?" He asked as Rina nodded.

"We plan too."

"Is Luchia going with you?" Dan asked

"No, but we'll be sure to invite her."

"I'd love to see her there." Dan said with a smile, which made Rina and Mia smile to.

_"I've never seen Mr Lee so happy."_ Rina thought as Dan continued.

"Get along with her, okay?" He said before walking away.

"We've got to do something..." Rina told Mia

"But what?"

"I'll ask Luchia why she hates music." Rina confirmed making Mia look slightly worried.

"But if you do she'll get mad..."

In the staff room, Dan was looking at the picture of his wife, Maria, and didn't notice the Principal coming towards him.

"Is your wife still over seas?" He asked, drawing Dan's attention.

"Oh, Principal! Yes, she's currently on a tour in Paris..."

"You're wife is a world-famous violinist, and you yourself are considered a genius in the music world... And while your daughter doesn't play anything, she's the school's star athlete. What a happy family." The Principal congratulated, which made Dan rub the back of his head self-conciously.

"Gee, thanks." Dan said, laughing nervously.

The school day had finally ended as Luchia, Rina and Mia walked home.

"Luchia, doing anything this afternoon?" Rina asked, making her move.

"No, why?" Luchia asked

"Why don't you come with Mia and me?"

"Where to?" Luchia asked, having nothing to go on.

"To the Princes's concert!" Rina declaired happily.

Luchia stood there, surprised by the invitation and had to think before answering.

"No way!" she said finally, and carried on walking home, with Rina and Mia walking not to far behind.

"Why not?" Rina asked.

"Why do I have to go, anyway?"

"I told your dad we was going to invite you, and he seemed really happy."

"Dad?" Luchia questioned.

"I think your dads been worried about your hatred of music for a while now."

"Whatever." Luchia responded before looking away.

"Don't just decide that your going to invite me."

"Wait a minute. You say you hate music, but we always used to sing together as kids, right? Even now, we hum together one the balcony at my place..."

"Well..." Luchia said before her voice faided away. Rina took this opportunity to get some answers.

"Come on, Luchia. Tell us what happened at that recital five years ago."

"Please?" Mia asked, who had been silent for a while now.

"No thanks. Party's over." Luchia told them and ran off.

"Luchia!" Rina called as she and Mia watched her run home.

"I knew this was gonna happen..." Mia sighed.

"Don't worry. That isn't enough to make me give up." Rina told her.

Siren watched Luchia run home from inside the clock tower, and laughed quietly to herself.

"What a fabulous development! Fit for tragedy!" She declaired

At that moment, a happy melody began to play, causing Siren and Trio the Minor to clutch their heads in pain.

"This makes a wonderful secret base, but I really have to do something about that cheerful music!" Siren cried in pain before an announcement was broadcast across town.

"At six tonight, our town's idols, the Princes, will be holding a concert at city hall."

The announcement ended and so did the music. Siren got to her feet, dusting herself of before she started to speak.

"A concert, huh...? Plenty of instruments... plenty of people... perhaps even a note or two!" she said excitedly.

"Plenty!" Trio the Minor repeated just like a parrot would do, but Siren ignored this and continued.

"It's the perfect opportunity to butt in and make them all sad!"

Luchia had finally got home, running upstairs and into the bedroom she shared with Mia, slamming the door behind her.

"I can't take this anymore!" she said as she dived onto her bed.

_"I loved dad back then... I practiced so hard to make mom and dad happy..."_ she thought as she remembered what happened at the recital.

"But..." she said out loud before hearing the doorbell ring. Quickly, she sat up and dried her eyes.

"Who's there?" She wondered aloud, walking to the door, and tried to open it, only to find out that it was looked.

"Huh? Why won't it open?" Luchia wondered, and began to tug on the door handle, before she remembered her horoscope.

_**"Be especially careful around doors."**_

"This really is a terrible day..." Luchia sighed

Outside, Rina rang the doorbell again, but still got no answer.

"Luchia! It's Rina! Are you there?" She called, as Mia came over to her and opened the door.

"Come on."

"Okay..." Rina said, reluctantly, before doing as she was told.

"Open up!" Luchia yelled from upstairs, startling Mia and Rina, who ran upstairs to Luchia and Mia's bedroom.

"Luchia, what's wrong?" Rina questioned.

"I think the locks broken..." Luchia told her from the other side of the door.

"Oh, that's too bad. I brought cake."

Luchia cheered up when she heard the word 'cake' before she realized what Rina was trying to do.

"You're just trying to get me to open up about the recital aren't you?"

"N-no way!" Rina lied unconvincingly, letting Luchia know she was right.

"I knew it. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Wait! I don't get it at all! You played perfectly and everyone was clapping!" Rina exclaimed.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

Rina and Mia stood there for a moment or two before Luchia answered.

"Nothing." Luchia said, shuting her friends out once again.

"Come on! You're not acting like yourself!" Rina called, slighly annoyed at the moment.

"A straight-A student like you would never understand how I feel!"

"Of course I won't understand, cause you keep shutting me out!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Fine! Continue to hate music!"

"I'll do that!"

"Hold on a second! The love of music is vital for a Pretty Cure!" Mia perked up suddenly.

"Great! That just means I can quit being a Pretty Cure!" Luchia told them, shocking Mia to the bone.

"What?"

"If you quit, then I quit too!" Rina told Luchia, who didn't really seem to care.

"Go right ahead!"

"Fine! Goodbye." Rina sighed, turning away and began to head for the door, but stopped when she heard Mia's voice.

"Wait! What will happen to the world if the Pretty Cures are gone?"

Rina thought for a moment before looking over her shoulder at the door Luchia was behind.

"This is the last time I'll ask. You'll never get another chance, so give me an honest answer. If you hate music because of something that happened at that recital, I want you to tell me so I can help solve it. I loved listening to you play and I want to hear it again!" Rina confessed and Luchia sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Rina... Fine, I'll tell you." Luchia replied, pausing before she explained.

"That day, dad promised me he'd take me to an amusement park. But instead, made me fill in for someone who had pulled out of the recital. I played without making a single mistake, even though I didn't have much practice, and thought that dad would praise me for that, but..."

_**After the recital, 9 year old Luchia ran over to her dad, with a smile on her face.**_

_**"You're not playing real music." Dan told her, causing the smile on Luchia's face to disappear.**_

_**"Huh? What does that mean?" she asked, but her father turned away.**_

_**"Think about it yourself." and with that, Dan walked off, not noticing the tears forming in Luchia's eyes.**_

_**"Good job today!" 9 year old Rina congratulated as she ran over to Luchia, but got no response.**_

_**"Luchia?" She asked.**_

_**"I... I quit piano, and I quit singing!" Luchia declaired, suddenly hugging Rina and began to cry, and all Rina could do was comfort her.**_

"Everyone in the music world says dad's a genius! He probably doesn't want a talentless hack like me to play the piano!" Luchia finished.

"That's not true!" Rina told her.

"Yes it is!" Luchia shot back before she heard a deep breath come from the opposite side of the door, and assumed it was Rina.

"Well, let's go ask him exactly what he meant then!"

"No way..." Luchia replied sadly.

"Do you want to stay locked in your room forever?" Rina interrogated.

"Well, the lock is busted..."

"That's just like you, Luchia!" Rina said as she took hold of the door handle.

" You can't leave your room because of the lock! You stopped playing the piano because of your dad! But your not opening your own doors! You're not opening your heart and facing your own emotions!"

"I'm am!" Luchia claimed taking hold of the door handle on her side of the door as she heard Rina speak.

"You're not!"

After Rina said this, both girls pushed down of the door handle, and were shocked when the noticed that they were able to open the door again.

"It opened!" The two girls cried in disbelief, and Mia smiled.

"Your feelings are in harmony!"

Quickly, Luchia opened the door, and took the box of cupcakes from Rina, eating them super quick before turning to face her friends.

"If I don't do this, I'm a failure as a woman! Let's go see my dad!" Luchia said cheerfully, causing both Rina and Mia to smile.

"All right! I knew you could do it, Luchia!" Rina told her before Mia nodded her head, as if saying the same thing.

As Luchia, Mia and Rina walked up to the rehersal room at the Town Hall, they could here cheerful music being played, before walking in without being noticed by anyone within the room.

"How was it?" Ryan asked, turning to Dan, who didn't say anything.

"I'm sure I got something wrong, sir..."

"That wasn't real music!" Dan told him shocking Ryan.

"He said it again!" Luchia said, really annoyed by this, causing everyone in the room to look at her, but Luchia carried on none the less.

"What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"Ryan. If you truly wish to become a musician, you need to be able to find that answer yourself." Dan stated, turning away from Luchia and her friends.

"I don't understand what that means at all." Rina said quietly.

"Now do you see the kind of person my dad really is?" Luchia asked her.

"It's time sir, We have to set up on stage." Came a reply from one of the boys in the room, though Dan ignored them.

"Ryan. What is music?" He asked, surprising Ryan, Luchia and her friends.

Finally, the concert was ready to start, and Mia and Rina had somehow convinced Luchia to stay for the concert, and it was a good thing they did, because a moment later, Siren walked onto the stage, surprising everyone, including Luchia, Mia and Rina.

"That's...?!" They began at the same time but stopped when everyone glared at them.

"Hey, you!" Dan called as he placed a hand on Siren's shoulder, who looked over her shoulder at him, and shoved him backwards into the wall before turning towards the audience.

"I'm Siren, the Songstress of Minor Land! Welcome to my concert!" She announced as Trio the Minor appeared behind her.

"Welcome!" They sang in their usual manner.

The boys watched Siren in worry as she turned to face them, looking for a note. When she found one she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Found you!" She said cheerfully and held a hand out towards the chello that was lent against one one of the boys knees.

"Come out! Negatone!" She cried, making the chello hover in the air before becoming a huge monster like the one Luchia and Rina had fought a few days ago.

"Let me hear the Melody of Sorrows!" Siren ordered, making the Negatone send out Dark notes and began to make the audience sad.

Luchia and Rina however, weren't about to let Siren get away with that, and stood up facing her confidently.

"I can't believe that you'd use music to bring sadness to people!" Rina said in disbelief as she and Luchia held out their arms.

"We'll never forgive you!" They cried, giving the guardian's their que to toss them their charms so that they could become their Cure forms.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" They called together before going into their seperate transformations

Luchia closed her eyes, as pink ribbons wrapped around her, forming her pink dress that showed her midriff along with a pair of pink high healed shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match, before her hair changed into a hot pink colour, and being pulled into two high pigtails, while a head band with a huge bright pink bow forms on her head.

Rina followed Luchia's lead, closing her eyes as a whirlwind of white ribbon's surrounded her, forming her white dress with puffy sleeves, decorated with little ribbons in different shades of pink, and a pair of white high healed boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. Her hair became a platinum blonde colour, which was then pulled into a high ponytail, as a headband with a hugh white bow, that was similar to Luchia's formed on her head.

The two of them high fived each other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists while a pair of earrings, -Pink for Luchia and white for Rina- appeared on their ears.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called out.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said together, punching out in oposite directions.

Melody and Rhythm landed on the ground safely before leaping forward and attacking the Negatone, but are shocked when the attack had no affect. The Negatone took this opportunity to attack them, shoving them into the wall. Siren and Trio the Minor watched as the Pretty Cures slid to the ground.

"Negatone! Drive everyone down into the depths of despair!" Siren ordered.

The Negatone was about to obay the order, but was stopped when Dan stood in front of it. This surprised Melody as well who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're not playing true music!" Dan said, which caused Melody to sigh in a dramatic fasion.

"He's saying that to the Negatone too?!" Melody said in disbelief as Siren stepped forward.

"Why aren't you in despair!" She interrogated as Dan shook his head.

"I only listen to happy music!" Dan told her before sitting down at the piano and began to play a cheerful melody.

"This is true music!" He declaired as Siren and Trio the Minor clutched their heads, in an attempt to block out the sound.

"I hate happy music!" She cried out, but Dan carried on none the less, not noticing Melody watching him.

"Dad looks like he's having so much fun... That's it! If you're not having fun, then others around you won't truly be happy. But at the recital, I forced my way through, because I wanted to hurry up and go to the amusement park... Even though there can't be music without fun." She realized quietly and Rhythm smiled.

"And Mr Lee wanted you to understand that, so he..." Rhythm began, but Siren interupted her.

"Negatone! Stop that music!" Siren yelled, and the Negatone ran towards Dan, who noticed this an flinched. Melody and Rhythm got in the way however, protecting Dan, who looked up at them in surprise.

"Leave this monster to us!" Melody told him, without looking back.

"To you?" Dan asked and Rhythm looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! We're tougher than we look!" she said, noticing Dan nod a moment later.

"I got it. Time to go!" He said, helping the boys get away.

The Negatone went to attack them again, but Melody and Rhythm were ready for it. They grabbed the Negatone by it's huge arm and span it around, before thowing it to the ground.

"Understanding how my dad feels fills me with power!" Melody declaired.

"And seeing you happy again fills me with power, Melody" Rhythm told her, before they began their finishing move.

"Pretty Cure, Passionato Harmony!" They cried aiming their hands towards the Negatone, calming it down with Purification energy causing it to revert to it's natural form.

With that out of the way, Mia clapped her hands and the note flew over to Dorie who caught it. Mia then waved her hand over the note, reverting it back to its original self before it was absorbed by Dories charm.

"You may have taken the note, but soon I'll have my encore! Don't forget that!" Siren said before she and Trio the Minor fled the scene.

Melody noticed the baton that her father had dropped, picking it up before going to Dan to returning it.

"Thank you." she said handing him the baton, as he smiled at her.

"No, thank you." He thanked, and before long, the concert was under way.

Luchia was sat with Rina and Mia, listening to the concert.

"Rina, Mia... If I start to enjoy music, maybe I'll be able to bring myself to give it another shot." She said confidently, before looking over at Rina and Mia when neither replied.

"Jeez, they're asleep." She mumbled, but continued to enjoy the concert on her own, not having the heart to wake them up.

There we go, guys! Hibiki likes music again. I think its funny that Rina fell asleep even though she'd been the one to pester Luchia into going to the concert. In case you were wondering, I made it so Mia goes to school with Luchia and Rina as I don't think Luchia's dad would let her live with them without going to school. Also, I appologize about the transformation sequence, it's just I'm having difficulty coming up with something different, so let me know if I shouldn't do the transformation sequences unless theres a new Pretty Cure. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon, so look forward to it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Rina shows off her energetic recipe!**

It was just another day for Rina, who was helping out at her parents cake shop, the Lucky Spoon. While her mum was gretting the customers and making sales, she was baking some more cakes, while her dad was decorating them.

"Ah, behold the birth of a new cupcake!" Her father said as he finished decorating one of the cupcakes in front of him.

Rina looked down at the cake batter in front of her, with a look of determination set on her face.

"Alright! I'll show you my energetic recipe!" She said and got to work on making another cake.

On the balcony, Mia looked down at the cupcake in front of her, before taking a bite, falling in love with it instantly.

"Wow! It's really yummy!" She declaired and finished it of in a couple of bites.

"Oh, sure, you have some for Mia, but what about me?" Luchia asked as she watched Mia eat, before sighing dramatically.

"I'm starved!"

"Here you go, Luchia!" Rina said, walking over to her, placing a plate in front of her.

"I've been looking forward to this!" Luchia replied cheerfully rubbing her hands together before picking up the fork on the table.

"Let's see how it came out!"

"Hold on a minute!" Rina said causing Luchia to look at her as she continued to speak.

"First, take a look at the cakes colour and shape!"

"O...kay?" Luchia said, doing as she was told.

"It's like the first buds of spring are sprouting in a snow-covered forest! That's this cakes theme! Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. Now that I've looked at it, can I eat it?" Luchia asked hopfully and smiled as Rina nodded.

"Be sure to savor it!" Rina told her as Luchia looked at the cake infront of her.

"Well, here I go!" She said, taking a bite, as Rina watched eagerly.

"How is it? Tasty?"

"Yeah, just like usual!"

Rina wasn't happy with that answer, and dashed into the store, bringing out the other cakes she baked.

"How about these?" She asked, getting Luchia to taste them.

"Man, I'm stuffed." Luchia said around ten minutes later, rubbing her stomach.

"So which cake was the best? What did you think of the colours? The designs? The fruits on top?" Rina asked, and waited for Luchia to answer.

"They were supposed to be different? They were all fine." Luchia told her, not noticing how angry Rina was.

"Lu-chi-a!" She said through gritted teeth, and began to scold Luchia even more.

"Why do you think I cooked them all for?!"

"I figured it was because I was such a good friend so you decided to treat me?" Luchia said nervously.

"Wrong!" Rina yelled, causing Luchia to back away, well, as much as one could who was sitting down.

Luchia then noticed Rina slam a poster onto the table.

"What?! A cake contest?" Luchia asked as she looked at the poster in front of her and Rina nodded in clarification.

"Yeah! And the star of the sweets world, Yoko Yamagutchi, is judging for the first time! The winner could even... become a pro patissier right then and there! So I've got to make a cake for the contest that'll catch her eye!"

None of them noticed Siren eavesdropping on their conversation, with a small smile on her face.

A while later, Siren was stood in an alleyway looking at the poster across the street, remembering the conversation she had with Alexander a few days before.

_**"Harmony Power?" Siren asked, watching as Alexander nodded.**_

_**"Yes! The Pretty Cures join their hearts together and transform! That's Harmony Power!"**_

_**Siren nodded, understanding what he was saying.**_

_**"So by destroying their friendship, their Harmony Power will fade, and they'll become unable to transform?" she inquired.**_

_**"Bingo! You nailed it!" he told her.**_

Siren laughed quietly to herself as she continued looking at the poster.

"Foolish Pretty Cure."

And with that, she changed her appearance so that she looked like Yoko Yamagutchi, using the necklace that was around her neck.

"I'll make sure that you can never transform again!"

At the Lucky Spoon, Rina was focusing on the cake she was baking.

"It's all your fault, Luchia! You ate all that cake and you couldn't even give me a single recommendation!" Rina mumbled to herself before looking at the cakes she had already made.

"I'll never be able to make a pleasing cake for the contest!"

After she had made the cake, Rina set of towards Luchia's place, but noticed the same poster she had shown to Mia and Luchia in the window of one of the stores, reminding her of her goals: to win the competition and become a pro patissire. With that in mind, she continued to make her way to Luchia's, but bumped into someone and falling to the ground.

"Ow..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Came a voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Rina said looking up, which caused a shocked expression to appear on her face.

"W-wait! You're the Patissier Yoko Yamagutchi, aren't you?" She asked in excitement.

"Well, yes..."

"Wow, I'm such a great fan of yours! Oh no, the cake I was going to have Luchia try..." Rina remembered suddenly, opening the box, sighing in relief when she saw that the cake was unharmed, totally forgeting that her idol was stood right in front of her.

"Thank goodness."

"Where'd you get this cake?" Yoko asked, successfully getting Rina's attention, who blushed slightly.

"I made it myself..."

"You made these yourself? I've never seen such things, even in the finest establishments in Paris." She remarked, getting a surprised look from Rina.

"Really?"

"Yes! Your a genius! I wonder what else you could make?" Yoko wondered aloud, thinking for a moment before continuing.

"I know! Why don't you come to my studio?" Yoko asked and Rina nodded excitedly.

"I'd love too!"

Yoko opened the door to her studio and allowed Rina to go inside.

"Right this way!" Yoko said, as Rina looked around in amazement, before they both heard familiar singing voices, that belong to none other than Trio the Minor.

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Yoko!"

"Yoko Yamagutchi!"

"Wow, you're annoying!" Yoko blurted out angrily before putting her finger towards her lips and laughing nervously, trying to cover up for her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry! These three are my assistants." Yoko explained, looking at Rina, who bowed politely.

"Hello. I'm Rina Harper."

"Pleased to meet you." The trio sang, which made Rina look at them suspiciously.

"But haven't we already met?" Rina questioned and Trio the Minor quickly dimmed the lights before making their get away.

"Anyway... Feel free to use my ingredients and utensils as much as you like." Yoko said, changing the conversation.

"Um... What kind of cake should I make?" Rina asked and Yoko thought for a moment before answering.

"Well... surprise me."

"Surprise you?" Rina asked, slightly confused, as Yoko nodded.

"Yes."

Rina set to work on a cake, mixing the batter before placing it in the oven. When it was done baking, she began to decorate it with white icing but was stop by Yoko.

"Not like that!" Yoko told her, as she looked up at her confused.

"Huh?"

"White icing is too normal! Try this special black icing." Yoko told her showing her a bowl of black icing.

"Wow, it's pitch black!" Rina said in amazement as Yoko nodded.

"Pretty isn't it? It will add a touch of mystery to your cake."

"I think I see what you mean..." Rina agreed, before setting to work making a new cake, this time decorating it with the black frosting Yoko had given her.

"Tres bien! How fabulous!" Yoko replied in amazement, as Rina turned to face her.

"It's all thanks to your advice."

"Now understand? You need to make a cake at least this flashy in order to win the contest." Yoko told her.

"Right!"

"I'm amazed there's a genius like you in this town though. I can't imagine anyone not praising your cakes."

"Everyone does, but there's this friend of mine..." Rina began looking down at the cake in front of her.

"Oh, does she bake cakes?" Yoko asked, watching as Rina shook her head.

"No, Luchia... Luchia just eats them." Rina admitted, remembering what happened that morning.

"Wow, it sounds like she understands nothing about cakes! She's just jealous of your wonderful talents!" Yoko commented, as Rina turned to face her.

"Well..." She began but Yoko interupted her.

"A true friend would praise your cakes! Hanging out with her is ruining your talents!"

"But..."

"Rina!" Yoko said, placing her hands on Rina's shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Your skills could make you a pro right away! Don't forget that!"

"Me, a pro..." Rina said in disbelief.

"Come back anytime! Let's bake again someday!" Yoko said and Rina smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay!"

At school the next day, Abigail and Bethany were admiring the cake, Rina made using the advice Yoko had given her.

"It's perfect!" Abigail praised and Bethany agreed.

"Yeah, I've never seen a cake like this before!

"How intense!" Abigail remarked and Rina nodded in agreement and began to talk.

"I have to make a cake this flashy for the contest!"

"You're really working hard for that contest, Rina." Holly remarked as she entered the room.

"Sweets Princess!" Rina exclaimed as Holly blushed slightly.

"Didn't I tell you that that names way to formal?" She asked and this time, it was Rina's turn to blush.

"Sorry, Holly!"

"Let's both do our best." Holly told her as Rina smiled cheerfully.

"Sure thing!"

"What?" Came a voice, which caused Rina to look next to her, seeing Luchia admiring the cake, as she spoke to Rina.

"Is this your cake, Rina?"

"Yeah, it is! Want some?" She asked and Luchia nodded quickly.

"Sure!"

"Is that enough?" Abigail asked, showing Bethany the sugar that she had just added to the bowl and Bethany nodded.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Rina placed a slice of the cake in front of Luchia, watching as she took a bite, when she remembered what Yoko had told her.

_**"A true friend would praise your cakes!"**_

Luchia swallowed the peice of cake that was in her mouth, before thinking for a moment.

"So, how was it?" Rina asked and Luchia turned to face her.

"It's like someone else made it entirely!" Luchia told her.

"Isn't it? It's so flashy and eye catching..."

"That's not what I meant. To be honest, it's awful." Luchia began, causing Rina to turn to her in shock, but Luchia carried on anyway.

"You shouldn't enter it in the contest."

"You're lying!" Rina yelled as Luchia looked at her in shock.

"You're just jealous of my cooking!" Rina told them.

"I like the Strawberry Shortcake you make much better, and I'm sure Mia would agree."

"Whatever!" Rina said after a moment, running out of the room.

"Rina!" Luchia said, standing up and running into the corridor, but could see Rina anywhere.

"What's wrong with her?" Mia asked, walking over to Luchia, but Luchia just shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Luchia said, not noticing Siren stood outside, who had over heard the whole conversation.

"That's right. Fight with each other. If you do, your Harmony Power will disappear!" She said quietly before walking away, making sure that she wasn't seen.

That night, Rina was walking down the stairs with a book in her hand, as she overheard her parents talking.

"Try this dear. I'm thinking of making it my new product." She heard her dad, Frank, replied, confusing her slightly.

"Huh? I thought dad already closed up the shop." Rina mused, before walking over to the kitchen quietly, so that she wouldn't be seen.

She watched as her mum, Allison, took a bite of the cupcake, before giving her response.

"Wow, this cupcake..."

"Stop!" Frank interupted, as Allison looked up at him, confused.

"Let's see if I can guess what your thinking." He interupted and Allison nodded.

"Sure."

Frank thought for a moment before he replied, mimiking Allison perfectly.

"'It's really tasty!', right?"

"Right! Was that what you were thinking?"

"Of course! I bake cakes so that I can see your smiling face!" Frank told her as Allison smiled.

"Aww, that makes me so happy!"

Rina watched as her parents continued they're parents conversation, before a thought entered her mind.

_"Just so he can see her smiling face..."_ She thought as she looked at the poster for the competition.

"Smiling faces won't win me this contest." She declaired, before heading back to her room.

"Jeez, Rina... You want me to call it tasty even if it isn't?" Luchia questioned as she paced back and forth across the room, while Mia watched her.

"But wouldn't that be lying?" She asked, as Luchia answered her, still pacing around in her room.

"Yeah, and lying won't help her!"

"I guess your right, Luchia! Your honesty is one of you strong points!"

"Really?" Luchia asked, as she stopped pacing around the room and turned to face Mia, who nodded.

"Really! That, and your appetite!" Mia giggled.

"Oh well..."

Luchia and Mia entered the classroom the next day, and looked at Rina, who noticed them, aiming a glare at Luchia before getting up and leaving the room.

"She's still mad." Mia sighed.

"Hmm..." Luchia mumbled in agreement.

Lunch time had arrived, and Rina walked down the corridor towards the Sweets Club, not noticing Luchia following her slowly, before stopping before the steps.

"If I don't do this, I'm a failure as a woman." She said inaudibly before taking a deep breath and running towards Rina.

"Rina!" She called, making Rina stop in her tracks, so she decided to continue.

"I... I wasn't lying to you! I'd eat a hundred of your cakes! Even two hundred! If they're tasty, I'll tell you, and I'll do the same if they're not! I mean, I'm not a contest judge or anything like that, but ever since we were little, I've eaten you cakes! And I've eaten more than anyone else! I'm your number one fan, Rina!"

Rina stood there listening to every word Luchia said, but gave no response or even looked at her.

"Anyway, see you later!" Luchia said, turning around and heading back to the sports club, while Rina continued to make her way to the sweets club.

Once she was there, she began to make a cake, not paying attention to anyone around her or even the type of cake she was creating.

"What's wrong with her? How can she be the number one fan of my cakes when she knows nothing about them? And it's more like she's STOLEN more of my cakes than anyone else! And seriously, one hundred or two hundred cakes? I don't care if your Luchia, your stomach will burst!"

Siren watched from outside as Rina put the finishing touches to her cake who smiled, before noticing what type of cake she had just made.

"Huh? A Strawberry Shortcake!"

"What are you doing?!" Came a familiar voice, and Rina turned to see Yoko Yamaguchi stood there.

"What are you doing here, Miss Yamaguchi?" She asked.

"Never mind that! Such a cake will never win the contest!" Yoko told her ignoring the question.

"I... I was just thinking about a friend, and..." Rina replied, laughing nervously, and didn't notice when Yoko looked at the mark on her arm, which was being covered by her blazer sleeve.

"I thought I told you to stay away from your friend who doesn't understand cakes!"

"But... I..." Rina began, picking up the cake.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll be taking this cake!" Yoko told her, snatching the cake, and making her way to the window.

"What are you doing?!" Rina cried, hearing Yoko laugh evily.

"I don't care about cake! What I really want are... the notes!" Yoko declaired, turning to face Rina with an evil smile on her face, as she began to change back to her original form, revealing herself to be Siren.

"You're...!" Rina said in surprise but never got to finish, as Siren held out her hand towards the cake

"Come forth! Negatone!" She cried, making the cake hover in the air for s second or two before it become a giant monster.

Luchia was helping out at the tennis finals, when she heard screaming coming from the other side of the school, before seeing the giant monster heading towards the tennis court, making the other girls run in fear.

"That's a..."

"Negatone!" Mia cried, who had been watching the game from the beginning.

Rina followed the Negatone across the school, before stopping and turning and looking up at the tree when she heard Siren's voice, who was sat on one of the branches.

"May this world become a saddened paradise like Minor Land!"

"Siren! Stop trying to make everyone sad!" Mia called as she and Luchia ran over to where Rina and Siren were.

"Shut up, Mia! Just go back to Major Land already!"

"I won't go back without you!"

"Why the hell would I go home with you?!" Siren yelled as the Negatone started to reek more havoc, causing Luchia, Mia and Rina to look over at it in shock.

"My precious cake!" Rina cried

"That tasty cake!" Luchia said as if agreeing with Rina, who looked at Siren as she continued.

"And you changed it into a monster to scare people with?!"

"We'll never forgive you for this?!" Luchia and Mia cried, holding their arms out, as the guardian's threw their charms towards them.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried together before going into their seperate transformations.

Luchia closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high healed shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink colour before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Rina did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high healed boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde colour as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head.

They both looked at each other before high fiving, causing their frilly wrist bands to appear along with their earrings.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called once more.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said in harmony, punching out in opposite directions before landing safely on the ground.

The Negatone began to shoot missles in the shape of strawberries at Melody and Rhythm, who jumped into the air, before kicking the Negatone.

"What?!" Melody gasped, realizing that her foot was stuck along with Rhythm noticed the same thing.

"We're stuck!" Rhythm cried.

The Negatone grabbed both Melody and Rhythm by their ankles and began to spin them around, before throwing them to the ground. While the Pretty Cures were down, it took the opportunity to fire more strawberry missles at them, who screamed as they were thrown even further by the impact.

"Perhaps that wasn't enough to destroy the Pretty Cure's friendship." Siren remarked as she watched the two Pretty Cures sit up slowly

"I'm so hungry..." Melody said sadly as her stomach growled, making Rhythm look at her in surprise as she continued to speak.

"But darn it, you... you turned that tasty cake into a monster... You meanie!" Luchia cried out.

"That's right..." Rhythm said, getting Luchia's attention.

"That's the special cake I made for you, Luchia! I... I..." Rhythm began as she stood up, walking towards the Negatone slowly.

"I always baked thinking of Luchia's smile..."

"Rina..." Melody said quietly, listening as Rhythm continued to speak.

"Luchia is my number one customer!" Rhythm cried, looking the Negatone in the eye, who tried to punch her, but failed as Rhythm blocked the attack, causing Melody to gasp.

"I understand now! I'd rather bake to see the smiles of those around me than to win some stupid contest! I'll show you my energetic recipe!" Rhythm yelled before shoving the Negatone backwards, and kicking it once it was down.

"Not bad!" Melody told Rhythm as she landed on the ground.

"I guess. Let's go, Melody!"

"Okay!" Melody replied, giving Rhythm a thumbs up, before performing their finishing move: Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony, creating a lot of purification energy and launching it at the Negatone, calming it down before it returned to normal, though it was a little cumbled. It began to fall to the ground, as Mia caught it, sighing in relief as she returned the note to it original cute self before tossing it to Faith, who watched as it was absorbed by her charm.

"You better watch your backs!" Siren warned them before running away.

"You can't still eat this, can you, Luchia?" Rina asked once they returned to the Lucky Spoon.

"Sure I can!" Luchia told her, scooping some up on her fork, before eating it.

"No way! You don't have to eat it, you know.

"Why, it's really tasty. You should have some too, Rina!" Luchia said, holding out her fork that had some more cake on it.

Rina took a small bite, savoring it, before giving her response.

"It is tasty!"

"Isn't it? Ah, bliss..." Luchia said dramatically, with a small smile on her face.

"You have a nice smile, Luchia." Frank told said as he and Allison walked over to them.

"Mr and Mrs Harper! This is Rina's cake! Have some!" Luchia requested, holding out the cake towards Rina's parents.

"It looks tasty!"

"Let's try some then." Frank said before he and his wife took a bite.

"It's terrific!" Allison cried as Frank nodded in agreement.

"Like mother, like daughter!"

Rina watched her parents in embarassment as Luchia finished of the cake, before holding out the now empty plate.

"Seconds please!" She asked cheerfully, as Rina turned to her.

"No way! You've had to much!"

"But, Rina, your cakes... are the best!"

"Okay..." Rina replied blushing slightly, while Mia giggled at the pair.

There you go guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter. I was killing myself laughing while I was wrighting this 'You turned that cake into a monster... You meanie!' Hillarious! Anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Bye Guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Luchia and Rina become Reporters!**

Melody and Rhythm were battling a Jelly Fish Negatone that Siren had conjured up, but it seemed like they were having a bit of difficulty as it swung its tenticals at the two of them, who were dodging them repeatedly.

Mia was watching from a distance, and noticed that Melody and Rhythm were worn out. She was about to step in when she saw the two of them charge towards the Negatone from opposite directions. The Negatone dodged the attack however, shocking both Melody and Rhythm, before they crashed into each other and fell to the ground.

"Jeez! Stop getting in my way!" Melody cried, getting to her knees, watching as Rhythm did the same.

"You too!"

"Now's not the time to be fighting!" Mia cried before pointing above Melody and Rhythm, who looked up to see the Negatone hovering above them and quickly moved out of the way before it landed on the ground in the spot where Melody and Rhythm had just been.

"Let's go, Rhythm!" Melody said suddenly, surprising Rhythm who nodded as she replied.

"O-okay."

And with that, The performed their finishing move, high fiving each other once with each hand before moving back and forth. They then grab each others hand taking a few more steps back.

"Pretty Cure, Passionato Harmony!" They said out of sync, raising a hand and aiming it at the Negatone, thinking that purification energy would be released, but were surprised when it wasnt.

"Huh, that's weird."

"Why isn't the purification energy being released?"

"You're hearts are in disarray! Please make your hearts as one and try again!" Mia called, as Melody and Rhythm looked at each other.

"Heart's as one?" They said as the Negatone was about to attack them again.

"You two are lacking in Harmony Power." Mia told the two girls.

"Harmony Power?" Rina asked as Luchia decided to ask a question as well.

"What's that?"

"Listen up. Harmony Power is..." Mia said, pausing dramatically, causing Luchia and Rina to step closer.

"Is?"

"The power of harmony!" Mia replied after a minute or two, and the two girls in front of her facepalmed after they heard the vague response.

""They're the same thing, Mia!" Luchia told her angrily, making Mia step back at the tone of her voice.

"Um... Basically... The power we have in our hearts that allow us to trust one another. To gther Harmony Power, you need to start from the basics. You two will perform something together." Mia told them thoroughly, making Luchia and Rina step back.

"Huh? Perform something together?" They said at the same time, before looking at each other as Mia nodded.

"Yep." She said not noticing the hude wave behind her, which washed over her causing her to fall over.

"That's the ocean's Harmony Power." Mia mumbled, as she got up, while Luchia and Rina just bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing, failing slightly, as a few giggles escaped.

"Hey, let's try it, Luchia. Like how we used to. You know, a piano duet..." Rina declaired as the three of them walked home.

"Huh? I'll pass. My schedules pretty tight, and after I do sports, I get really hungry and eat a lot."

"That's true, you sure do eat a lot." Mia whispered so that Luchia and Rina didn't hear her, and it seemed to work as Luchia continued to talk.

"After that, I go take a nap, so I don't have the time." She said, not noticing that Rina had stop walking.

"Hey, Luchia." Rina called, causing Luchia turn to face her.

"You should be more serious about being a Pretty Cure!"

"The only reason we couldn't do our move was because of you, Rina!"

"That's because you started too quickly!"

"I just wanted to defeat the enemy quickly, that's all. You're slowing me down!"

"What?! It's my fault?!"

"Relax, you two. Let's make up, okay? Practice some music together-" Mia began, but was interupted by Rina.

"Enough! Piano practice with Luchia? What a joke!" Rina said before storming off, with Mia following for a moment before looking back at Luchia and then where Rina had just been.

"How did it become like this?!" Mia cried as she was dragged home by Luchia.

"Why is it always like this? It's not like I want to argue with her..." Luchia mumbled sadly, as she sat on her bed.

"When you're down, you should use this." Mia chimmed in, pointing at Luchia's charm bracelet, causing Luchia to look at her in confussion.

"You're bracelet has other abilities other than helping you transform. For example, cheering you up!"

"How? It looks like a normal bracelet to me." Luchia said, looking at her bracelet in wonder.

"You use my powers!" Dorie told her, holding out her cloud charm, which Rina took and clipped onto her bracelet.

Her mark began to glow and suddenly she became engulfed in a bright light. Luckily for her, her dad wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while. She seriously didn't want her dad finding out that she was a Pretty Cure.

As quickly as the light appeared, it vanised and Luchia opened her eyes -which she closed to protect the from the bright light- and smiled.

"I don't know what happened, but I feel a lot better now."

"Dories charm has the power of dreams. It heals your heart and allows you to dream. Tonight, you'll have a good dream and make up with Rina tommorow." She explained, before hearing Luchia's stomach growl, how blushed laughed nervously.

"Now that I feel better, I'm hungry again. Time for some food."

Luchia got up and made her way to the kitchen, which made Mia sigh as she followed her.

An hour later, Luchia walked carefully into the living room, where her dad was, with a plate of food in her hand. Mia followed close behind.

"Oh, Luchia, great timing. Right on tempo. Right now I'm talking with your mom on the webcam."

"Tell her I'm busy." Luchia told him as she looked around for the TV remote.

"Your Mom has something really important to tell you."

"Jeez." Luchia moaned, having finally found the TV remote with a little help from Mia.

Luchia placed the remote down and sat infront of the WebCam, with Mia nelt beside her.

"Bonjour! Luchia, are you doing okay?" her mother, -Maria- asked and Luchia nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, we just talked together this morning!"

"I heard! You've been getting along with Rina lately, haven't you?"

"Huh? Jeez, Dad!" Luchia groaned, turning to her dad, as Mia giggled softly.

"It reminds me of how you two were in the past." Maria continued.

"We're not exactly friends..." Luchia said defiantly, as Mia looked at her, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't tell lies, Luchia." She said as Maria looked at her.

"Luchia, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Maria asked, putting Luchia on the spot.

Luchia thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh! This is Mia. She's staying over here for a while." Luchia said, not noticing the look of fear in her fathers eyes as her mother began to speak.

"Oh, Really? I wasn't aware of that."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that..." Dan asked, as Maria nodded.

"It's okay, Mia's no problem at all, in fact, she helps me to get to school on time. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Luchia asked, changing the subject.

"Well... A TV producer I know wants to do a report on our town. They were looking for a reporter, so I nominated you and Rina, and Mia can help if she wants." Maria admitted, shocking Luchia even further as her father smiled.

"TV, eh? I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, you two are the true dynamic duo." Maria agreed and Dan began to speak.

"I'm sure there will be great harmony from the two of you."

"Stop deciding for me!" Luchia told her parents, who didn't seem to listen to her.

"Anyway, the people from the TV station will greet you at school. Have fun, Luchia!" Maria said, reaching over to end the video.

"W-wait!" Luchia cried, but it was too late, as the screen switched off, and sighed.

"Jeez, what's she doing?" Luchia wondered as Mia smiled softly.

Luchia had told Rina that she was going to produce a report on their hometown with Luchia. They had asked Mia before classes started if she wanted to help them but were told that it would be the perfect chance for them to improve their Harmony Power.

"Reporter? You mean, like the person who does the 'delicious cake' specials?" Rina asked, still confused, but Luchia ignored the question as she sulked.

"Jeez, why do I have to partner up with you for this job?"

"I-I don't want to either! Appearing on TV with you..."

"Oh? We actually agree for once."

"I guess."

"Whatever the producer tells you, always refuse!"

"You two, Luchia!"

The two girls nodded in agreement before heading over to the Principles office, where the TV crew were waiting.

"We'll do it!"

"Please Let us do it!"

And with that the two girls left the room, walking down the corridor.

"Jeez! Why couldn't we refuse them?!" Luchia wondered as Rina pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You were the one who agreed because they were offering you an unlimited amount of pizza, Luchia!"

"And you jumped at the chance to interview a famous composer!"

"So, I take it you couldn't refuse them?" Mia asked, walking towards them, and Luchia and Rine sighed, before nodding their heads at the same time.

Oh well, I'll do this on my pride. We just have to get this over with." Luchia said as Rina looked at her with a determined look on her face.

"If that's the case... I'll show you my energetic recipe!"

The next day, Luchia and Rina were stood in the centre of town, preparing for the report, which had gained quite a lot of attention as a huge crowd had formed in the area.

"Okay let's go." The director said to the two girls in front of him who nodded.

"We go live in five, four three..." The Director began going silent and holding up two finders with a peace sign the holding up her index finger before pointing to Luchia and Rina, giving them their que.

"T-T-The town of Kanon is... F-F-Full of music..." Rina said nervously as Luchia leaned over to her.

"You're too nervous, Rina. Perk up a bit." Luchia whispered and Rina turned to face her, slightly annoyed, and had finally forgot about the cameras.

"I'm not nervous at all! Unlike you, Luchia, I actually practiced!" Rina said before turning towards the camera and began to speak.

"The town of Kanon is a place of music. Since it was founded in 1775, many scholars and composers have passed through-" Rina said, but was interupted by Luchia as she yawned.

"You're report is too boring." She said not noticing that Rina was about to explode with anger.

"What did you say?!"

"Well... it's not very interesting."

"That why don't you have a go, Luchia?"

"Hahaha, leave it to me! I'll give you guys something good!" Luchia cried cheerfully before looking around for something to report on before turning back to the camera.

"That clock tower over there is towering!" Luchia clarified and after a moment of silence, Rina turned to Luchia.

"That's it?! That's not good at all! Besides..."

Luchia was watching the clock while Rina went on with herself, and moved forward so that she was closer to the camera.

"L-Look at this! I's been one minute and twenty seconds!" Luchia said in excitement, while pointing at the clock tower behind her, making the audience burst out into laughter, while Rina just stood there, really embarrased by Luchia's childish take on the matter of being a reporter.

"I wonder how the reports going." Mia contemplated as she walked towards the center of two, and was surprised when she heard Rina's voice.

"Luchia, take this more seriously! You're not reporting on the town at all!" Rina cried as Mia pushed her way through the crowd, so that she could see her friends.

"Who cares as long as the viewers like it!"

"Besides, you don't know anything about this show, Luchia!"

"Rina, your taking this way too seriously! That's why your not doing well."

"They're fighting again..." Mia sighed as she continued to watch the two girls.

Siren was watching the entire thing from the small window in the clock tower, and laughed to herself.

"Good. I hear a sad tune from those two. If I play the Melody of Sorrow in front of that camera, I can make the world sad in an instant! TV's sure are convenient!"

"I see. You can use the TV to spread sorrow." Aaron inquired and Siren nodded in clarification.

"Exactly! Well then, I'm off!" Siren told them before looking in the mirror at her appearance.

"These human clothes aren't any good for TV!" Siren moaned, before using her shapeshifting abilities to go through different clothes, trying to find something she could wear when she was on TV. Trio the Minor watched her silently, having no idea what was with girls and clothes.

"Alright! Let's do this seriously for once." Rina whispered to Luchia, who nodded in agreement before holding a hand behind her ear as if listening out for someone.

"Oh? What's that I hear?" Luchia asked to no-one in particular before running over to where a group of people were playing instruments.

"Take a look! This town has it's fair share of buskers playing music! And look! Over here is a clown!" Turning to face a clown who was handing out ballons to the children of canon town.

"Balloons and music... the kids are full of smiles!"

"You CAN do it when your serious." Rina thought to herself from the side, watching as Luchia ran down the street where she could hear music, before following herself.

"Over there is the shoppings streets musical troupe. Ah! It's the owner of the delicatessen! Owner!" Luchia cheered, going completely of topic and running over to the delicatessen owner, who smiled warmly.

"Oh my, Luchia."

"Owner, do you have anymore of those delicious croquettes?"

"Of course, there's plenty left for you, Luchia."

"Yes! Well then, let's get going!" Luchia cried, having completely forgotten about the report, just like Rina had earlier.

"Luchia!" Rina cried, grabbing hold of Luchia's arm and pulling her away from the shop owner, before turning back to the camera.

"The shopping street also plays happy music in this musical town. This is our town, Kanon!" Rina explained, successfully saving the report from being ruined.

"Good, keep that up" The director told them as Luchia ran over to Rina.

"Rina! You were great!"

"I can do some reporting too."

"Thanks!"

Suddenly Luchia and Rina heard a female scream of delight.

"Oh, It's Ryan!"

"Alright! Let's go, you two." The director said and set of in the direction of the voice, with Luchia and Rina not to far behind.

"These are our towns idols, Ryan and his musical groups." Rina explained before walking over to Ryan.

"W-What's the... w-what's the... t-the best..." Rina stuttered as Luchia walked over, pinching her to snap her out of it, and it worked as Rina began to speak normally again.

"What's the best part about playing music?"

"Best part about playing music, huh?" Ryan thought, pausing for a moment before answering.

"Well... there are many reasons, but I think the best part is meeting new people and making new friends. My important friends are the people in my group. When we combine our hearts as one, we make great music and harmony.

"Hearts as one?" Luchia and Rina said at the same time wathcing as Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. Like you two. Well then , see you later." Ryan said, stunning Luchia and Rina before he and his band members walked away.

"Thanks so much!" Luchia and Rina called as the group departed.

The clock the reached two o'clock and began to play cheerful music, which was filmed as part of the report. A young girl was so amazed by this, that she let go of the balloon she had just been given, before realizing what she had just done with a gasp.

Luchia jumped into the air, but couldn't reach it, which Rina noticed, running over so that she was in front of Luchia, placing her hands together so that Luchia could place her foot on them.

"Luchia!" Rina said, as if telling her what to do and Luchia nodded.

"Okay!"

Luchia took a step back before running forward, placing a foot in Rina's open linked hands, which Rina then threw into the air, allowing Luchia to grab the balloon before landing safely on the ground, smiling at Rina, and then turned to the little girl.

"Here you go." Luchia said, handing the girl her balloon, who smiled greatfully.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, a woman told them, who was most likely her mother, while the audience clapped and cheered.

"Amazing! That was a fine move. The two of you seem to have your hearts connected." The director told the two girls as he walked over to them, shocking both Luchia and Rina.

"Our hearts are..."

"Connected?"

"Keep that up for later." The director told them with a nod, wathching as the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We will." The two girls said at once.

"Well then, let's get down to the beach"

"Thank goodness." Mia said quietly, pleased that Luchia and Rina were friends again, before noticing a note on the camera lens and went foraward in order to grab it when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Siren in a guady looking outfit.

"S-Siren? That outfit sure is guady." She mumbled, thinking that Siren didn't hear her, but was mistaken when Siren answered back.

"It's for TV that's why."

"TV?" Mia asked, still unsure as to why Siren was in such a brightly coloured outfit, but Siren just ignored her and turned to Trio the Minor, who were stood behind her.

"Let's go." She told the Trio, who nodded and followed her as she walked forward a little before stopping.

"You guys." Siren called sweetly, causing the film crew and Luchia and Rina to look at her, as she continued to speak.

"Stop filming those kids and film me! I'm Siren, the best songstress in town." She bosted as the Director looked at her confused.

"Best songstress?" He asked and Siren nodded in clarification.

"That's right." She said as Trio the Minor gathered around her and began to sing in their usual manner.

"Right. Bests songstress in town."

"Amazing! Film them!" The director ordered as the Camera man held the camera so that it was facing Siren and Trio the Minor.

Luchia and Rina looked at each other as if wondering what Siren was planning. They found out soon enough as Siren announced it at the camera.

"I'll have you all listen to my Melody of Sorrow."

"Stop it!" Luchia and Rina shouted, as they pushed their way through and stood between Siren and the camera, annoying Siren by getting in the way.

"If you sing that here, everyone will become sad." Luchia told her, confusing the Director and his crew who were stood behind her.

"Hey, stop getting in my way! Step aside!" Siren cried, trying to get through so she could have her minute of fame. Luchia and Rina just shook their heads and stood closer together.

"No way!"

Siren then noticed the note on the camera lens that Mia had been about to grab when she stepped in and smiled.

"No!" Mia cried as Siren held out her hand

"Come forth, Negatone!" She called, turning the Camera into a Negatone, which caused everyone in the area to run in terror, all except Luchia and Rina, who held out their arms and getting the charms from Dorie and Reanne as they spook.

"Music is used to make everyone smile!" Rina declaired.

"To make everyone sad with music..." Luchia began as Rina nodded at her.

"We'll never forgive you!"

"Let's play! Pretty Cure, modulation!" They cried, before going into their seperate transformations.

Luchia could feel the pink ribbons wrap around her and form her pink dress that bared her midriff, before thigh high pink socks formed along with her pink shoes. Her hair then changed into the hot pink colour she had gotten used to, forming two high pony tails on either side of her head, before her head band complete with a large hot pink bow appeared on her head.

Rina closed her eyes as the warm light engulfed her, and her white dress, complete with puffy white sleeves and little bows in different shades of pink appeared, along with her white high healed boots. Her hair changed into the same platinum blonde colour as if by magic, being tide up into a high ponytail with part of her hair which had been braided. Finally, her white head band, along with a large white bow to match.

Luchia and Rina looked at each other with a smile on their faces as they high fived each other, making their wrist bands appear as well as a pair of earrings.

"The wild tune is the symbol of friendship. I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia declaired and Rina followed her lead.

"The gentle tune is the symbol of hope. I'm Cure Rhythm!"

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They called out, punching out in opposite directions.

"Get rid of them!" Siren ordered, and the Negatone dcharged forward towards Melody and Rhythm, who jumped out of the way, landing on the other side of the Negatone.

"I won't lose!" Melody cried as Rhythm continued.

"This town... we'll..."

"Protect it!" The two yelled.

The Negatone then attacked Melody who quickly got out of the way. The Negatone then set it's sights on Rhythm, using the same move on her, who dodged it as well. The two Pretty Cures then jumped into the air following the Negatone, who had done the same, only to find that they couldn't reach it. The Negatone attacked them again, only this time with successful results.

"We can't do anything about that jump..." Rhythm thought sadly as she got up, as Melody did the same.

"Don't give up so quickly, Rhythm. Before, out hearts were connected without saying a word, right?"

"Even though we always fight, when push comes to shove, our hearts connect." Rhythm realized, remembering what happed earlier that day.

_**Luchia jumped into the air, but couldn't reach it, which Rina noticed, running over so that she was in front of Luchia, placing her hands together so that Luchia could place her foot on them.**_

_**"Luchia!" Rina said, as if telling her what to do and Luchia nodded.**_

_**"Okay!"**_

_**Luchia took a step back before running forward, placing a foot in Rina's open linked hands, which Rina then threw into the air, allowing Luchia to grab the balloon before landing safely on the ground, smiling at Rina.**_

"If connecting our hearts gives us power, then we need to..." Melody began and Rhythm nodded before joining in.

"Make our hearts one!"

The two Pretty Cures then stood up, facing the Negatone as it charged towards them, before leaping into the air. Melody and Rhythm had been expecting this and got into possition.

"Rhythm!"

"Melody!" Rhythm called back, cupping her hands together, making a platform for Melody to place her foot on.

Melody then took a step back like she had the previous time, before running forward, placing a foot in Rhythm's open linked hands, which Rhythm then launched into the air, causing Melody go even higher into the sky, allowing her to reach the Negatone, and kicked it, sending it to the ground.

"Yes!" Melody and Rhythm cheered, hugging each other with smiles on their faces, before turning back to the monster infront of them, which had started to get back up.

"Let's go, Rhythm!"

"Okay, Melody!"

The two girls then high fived each other with each had before taking a couple of steps forward and back, joining hands as they declaired their attack, and aiming their hands towards the Negatone, sending out a lot of Purification energy, which successfully made contact with the Negatone, returning it to it's natural self.

Mia clapped her hands in delight as a little note appear from the camera and dissapeared into Dorie's charm, adding to Siren's anger.

"I'll remember this!" She told the Pretty Cures before making her get away.

Hey, Rhythm. I've been thinking. About that piano practice... Let's try it." Melody replied once Siren had gone.

"Sure!" Rhythm replied, smiling at her friend, before changing back to normal.

"I can't believe it!" Rina cried, waking Mia up, but carried on speaking.

"Luchia, were you always this bad at the Piano?" She asked as Luchia turned to her.

"I can't help it! I haven't played for a long time."

"Don't tell me... this is why you don't like practicing?" Rina questioned watching as Luchia pulled a face before answering Rina.

"Is that bad? Anyway, let's have some pizza."

"No! Not before you get this part right!"

"Aw! No way!"

"No excuses! Practice!"

"Pizza!"

Mia just sighed at the two bickering girls before going to sleep again.

"The town of Kanon is full of smiles!"

"We love this town!"

"What is this? I didn't appear at all!" Siren moaned turning of the TV, Trio the Minor stepping back slowly, making their way to the door.

"Why is that?!" Siren yelled, but got no answer as Trio the Minor exited the room quietly, not wanting anything to do with Siren when she was angry.

There you go guys! Another chapter is done. That was super funny. In fact, I can't work out which one was funnier, This chapter, or the last one. Anyway, the next chapter should be up shortly, where the Miracle Belltier is revealed. See you later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**The Miracle Belltier is born!**

"Those two have gotten used to being Pretty Cures! They have the Harmony Power, too. Next up will be the Miracle Belltier!" Mia thought to herself outload, forgeting that Luchia and Rina were walking behind her, who looked at her in confusion.

"Miracle Belltier?" They asked together before Rina asked something else.

"What's that?"

"I wonder." Mia said after a moment of waiting, causing Luchia to laugh under her breath and Rina to sigh.

"Jeez, we won't know what's up if your this halfhearted, Mia." Rina told her, not noticing Luchia, who was pushing that little fact aside.

"We will, somehow. You think to much, Rina."

"You don't think enough." Rina shot back, turning to face her, and carried on.

"That's why your test scores suck!"

"That has nothing to do with this! That top-of-the-class brain of yours is so stubborn!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Out of my way." Came a voice, causing Luchia and Rina to look behind them and saw a young girl stood there.

"I have to get through." The girl said, as Cory came out from behind her

"Yeah! Sis got scolded!" He cheered childishly.

"Cory!" Rina said in disbelief as Luchia bowed slightly.

"Sorry." Luchia said, but the girl didn't look satisfied.

"If you have time to appologize, then get out of my way already." She said, as Rina stepped forward.

"What's with that attitude? We may be wrong , but you shouldn't be so rude when talking to your seniors!"

"Oh, shut up." The girl replied unphased, turning towards Rina as she continued.

"You aren't very popular, are you?"

"That's not true! I gave a lot of wonderful people handmade chocolates during Valentines Day!" Rina told her.

"Wonderful people? Like me?" Cory asked as Rina turned to him, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I gave you one out of obligation, duh!"

"Did you give Ryan one?" Luchia asked suddenly, and Rina turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Yep! He seemed very happy, so I'm looking forward to White Day." (1)

"How does giving other people chocolates make you popular?" The girl questioned, and Cory laughed at this as he chimed in.

"That's true."

"There, there." Rina told Rina, trying to calm her down, noticing that Rina was about to yell at the girl, who turned away, before opening her mouth again.

"You look like you didn't give anyone chocolates." She remarked before heading down the street.

"Hey! Seira, wait!" He called, trying to catch up to her, as Luchia and Rina watch the girl who was more commonly known as Seira in annoyance.

"W-what a brat!" They harmonized causing Mia to laugh as she spoke

"They hamonized."

"Welcome! How can we help you?" Rina asked a customer with a smile.

"Four chocolate cupcakes please." The customer replied and Rina nodded before answering.

"Coming right up."

As Rina turned for the kitchen, to tell her dad the order, she noticed Cory sneaking towards the door with a cupcake in his hand.

"Hey, Cory! Are you stealing food again?" Rina asked walking towards her brother, who made a break for the door, and Rina began to follow.

"Wait up! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Catch me if you can!" Cory told her ignoring the question and ran away from Rina.

"Hey, Cory! You need to help out in the shop!" Rina called as she continued to chase him.

Luchia and Mia were just arriving at the Lucky Spoon, when they noticed Rina chasing Cory, slipped and Rina caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Hey, be careful, okay?" Rina told Cory, who continued to smile.

"Thanks! See you later!" He called, picking up his football before running off again, shocking Rina who began chasing him again.

"Stop fooling around and help out in the store!"

"How nice." Luchia said after a moment of watching the siblings, surprising Mia, who was stood with her.

"Are you jealous of Rina, Luchia?" Mia asked as Luchia turned to her and began to explain.

"I'm an only child, so I envy those who have siblings."

"I have an idea! Since you gave my a cupcake, I'll be your cute younger sister!" Mia said after a moment of silence.

Luchia smiled at this before she replied.

"Well, thanks for the thought."

Cheerful music began to play as Luchia and Mia noticed Seira stood a little way away from them staring at the clock tower.

"It's that girl again."

"She's a brat, but she looks really lonely." Luchia noticed.

Seira was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed a football on the ground.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Cory asked, walking towards her, noticing Seira turn away before she answered.

"Nothing really. What do you want?"

"Do you want to play football?"

"No." Seira told him before walking away, with Cory looking at her as she did.

"Cory!" Luchia called, making him notice her.

"Luchia!" Cory replied walking over to her as she continued to talk.

"Seira seems like a difficult girl to deal with."

"She's always alone, even in class." Cory told her sadly which made Luchia smile.

"You can't leave her alone. That's sweet of you."

"T-That's not true! I'm not really..." Cory began to explain, but stopped as he was hit by the football. He turned, to see Seira stood there.

"An opening." She said before walking away again.

"Yeah! I'll get you back tommorow!" Cory called with a smile.

"Are you giving her something for White Day?" Luchia asked and Cory looked at her slightly confused.

"White Day? No. I only got chocolates from sis." He said, as he turned to Luchia before continuing.

"Oh yeah. Luchia? I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Luchia asked

"So I want to surprise sis." Cory explained to Luchia as they got to the door of the Lucky Spoon, opening the door and going inside. Mia had already gone home and said that she's let Luchia's dad know where she was.

"Hey, Cory! Where have you been all day? You promised you'd help out in the shop today!" Rina told Cory from in front of the counter.

"I didn't promise you anything! You made up that promise" Cory shot back defiantly, as an argument began between the two siblings.

"I just can't leave you alone, can I? I was really worried, you know. You should have let me know where you were going.

Luchia just watched the two argue and remember something from earlier on that day.

_**"Hey, what're you doing?" Cory asked, walking towards her, noticing Seira turn away before she answered.**_

_**"T-That's not true! I'm not really..." Cory began to explain, but stopped as he was hit by the football. He turned, to see Seira stood there.**_

_**"An opening." She said before walking away again.**_

"Rina! Cory was..." Luchia tried to explain, but shut her mouth when Rina held out her palm, telling her to stop.

"Be quiet, Luchia." Rina told her before turning her attention back to Cory.

"We don't need someone in the family who doesn't help out!"

"I'm sorry." Cory said after a moment, as he looked down at the ground and began to cry, surprising both Luchia and Rina.

"It's great that you understand. Now don't cry." Rina told him.

"Okay!" Cory said, looking up showing Rina that he hadn't actually been crying.

"What's for dinner tonight he called as he ran upstairs to his room, ignoring Rina's angered expression.

"Cory!" She yelled turning to face the doorway where Cory had just been, but got no answer.

"You don't need to get so mad." Luchia said, walking over to Rina who turned back to face her.

"I have to or else he won't understand! Our parents are so busy, so I have to take care of him!"

"Cory's a good kid you know."

"Really? He leads people on everyday. You don't understand how hard it is to have a younger brother!"

After a moment, Rina looked at Luchia, seeing her looking at the ground sadly, which confused Rina.

"I don't. I'm an only child." Luchia declaired, shocking Rina as she continued.

"I'm going home!"

And with that Luchia ran out of the shop and towards her house. Rina sighed, wishing she could take back what she had just said.

Rina noticed some kids playing outside the shop, when she got home from school that day and smiled. Though the smile disappeared when she went into the the shop.

"I'm home!" She called, before sniffing up.

"Something's burning!" She realized and ran into the kitchen, noticing what a state the kitchen was in. As she looked round, she saw Cory stood in the corner of the room, fiddling with something in front of him, though Rina couldn't tell what it was because her little brother was in the way.

"Cory!" Rina yelled, startling the young boy who turned around, hiding something behind his back, smiled nervously.

"S-Sis!"

"Why are you making sweets? The kitchen's a mess now! Our parents will be extremely mad with us!

"There's a good reason for this... Oh yeah, did you get chocolates from Ryan for White Day?"

"Yeah, but only out of obligation. H-Hey! Don't change the subject! You're just messing around, aren't you?"

"No!"

"You're always causing trouble for others! I know you're up to no good!"

Cory dropped what he had behind his back on the floor in shock, looking down, sniffling, which Rina noticed.

"Cory?"

"Sis... I hate you!" Cory cried, looking up at his sister, revealing tears that were beginning to fall down his cheeks, and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Rina looked down at the box Souta had dropped, walking over to it.

"This..." She began, picking up the box.

"It's a present for you." Luchia told her, as she and Mia walked into the room.

"Luchia Mia? Why are you two here?" Rina questioned, turning to face her, not noticing the look on Mia's face as she senced a note coming from the box in Rina's hands.

"It's so close! Luchia, there's a note..."

"Shut up for a second, Mia!" Luchia told her sternly, turning to face her with a glare.

"O-Okay!" Mia stuttered, stepping back as Luchia turned back to Rina.

"Today's White Day, right? Cory told me that he was going to make you cupcakes in secret as a thanks for Valentines Day. I'm here to help him." Luchia explained as Rina looked down into the box, reading the words 'To Sis.' that had been written on a bar of chocolate, Luchia looked away from her as she continued to speak.

"I'm so jealous of you, you have a younger brother who cares deeply for his big sister." Luchia said before running out of the room to look for Cory. Rina gripped the box tightly before following her.

"T-The note!" Mia cried as she followed Rina out of the shop.

"I have the Legendary score here. But the inside is empty. All blank. How can this be the Legendary Score if there's nothing inside?! Siren! Explain!" Alexander demanded as he held up the score for both Siren and Trio the Minor to see.

"Well..."

"Idiot!" Alexander bellowed, making Siren step back in intimidation, but he carried on anyway.

"I told you to collect the notes! Go and find them already!"

And with that, Alexander disappeared.

"He's mad!" Trio the Minor stated obviously, as Siren turned to face them in anger.

"Shut up!" Siren yelled, before sighing and turning away from them again.

"I worked so hard, too... He didn't need to get so mad."

Siren then felt the same presence that Mia had and smiled as she began to speak.

"This feeling, it has to be..."

As Luchia, Rina and Mia ran towards the beach, they saw Cory sat on the far side with his arms wrapped around his knees that had been drawn into his chest, hiding his face as he continued to cry.

"Sis always gets mad at me, no matter what I do." He sobbed as Luchia ran over to him, stopping behind him before nodding her agreement.

"Yeah, you only messed up the kitchen a little bit. Rina gets mad so easily."

"Luchia! I admit, I shouldn't have gotten mad at him, but you shouldn't pamper him!" Rina called from the far side of the beach, not noticing Siren watching them from a little way away.

"Why not? I'm doing this for you!" Luchia called back.

"You don't need to do anything!"

"You don't understand him at all. Right, Cory?" Luchia said, turning to face Cory as he stood up, but didn't turn to face them.

"Just... Just leave me alone!" He yelled before running off, shocking Rina, Luchia and Mia.

"Cory!" Rina cried, and was about to follow him when Siren made her move, snatching the box out of Rina's hands, shocking her, as the three girls turned to face her.

"Siren!" Luchia cried in shock as Mia ran forward.

"I found that note first!" She told Siren as she grabbed the box, surprising Siren.

"In that case... Come forth, Negatone!" Siren called, holding out a hand in Mia's direction, causing the box to hover for a second before creating a huge monster.

"To mess up the cupcake made with Cory's feelings..." Rina began as she and Luchia stepped forward.

"...and turn it into a Negatone..." Luchia continued as she and Rina held out their arms and retrieving the cloud and sword charms from Dorie and Reanne.

"We'll never forgive you!" They exclaimed, clipping the charms into place, as they went into their transformations.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" They called together.

Luchia closed her eyes, as pink ribbons wrapped around her, forming her pink dress that showed her midriff along with a pair of pink high healed shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match, before her hair changed into a hot pink colour, and being pulled into two high pigtails, while a head band with a huge bright pink bow forms on her head.

Rina followed Luchia's lead, closing her eyes as a whirlwind of white ribbon's surrounded her, forming her white dress with puffy sleeves, decorated with little ribbons in different shades of pink, and a pair of white high healed boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. Her hair became a platinum blonde colour, which was then pulled into a high ponytail, as a headband with a hugh white bow, that was similar to Luchia's formed on her head.

The two of them high fived each other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists while a pair of earrings, -Pink for Luchia and white for Rina- appeared on their ears.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called out.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said together, punching out in oposite directions.

Melody and Rhythm landed on the ground safely as the Negatone raised it's fist in order to attack them, but failed miserably as Melody and Rhythm dodged.

"Let's go, Rhythm!"

"Okay!"

Melody turned ran towards the Negatone and punched it a couple of times, moving out of the way as it shot negative energy at her, while Rhythm ran behind it and punched it, but was shocked when it had no affect. The Negatone then turned it's attention to her, before knocking her backwards.

"Rhythm!" Melody cried as Rhythm got to her knees, and began to look at her hands.

"Why don't I feel any power?" She asked and turned to Mia who began to explain.

"It's because your heart's wavering, Rhythm!"

Suddenly, a scream could be heard, and both Melody and Rhythm, along with Mia looked over to see the Negatone blasting Cory with Negative energy.

"Cory!"

"That's a nice cry. Negatone!" Siren ordered and the Negatone understood what she was about to say, trapping Cory with Negative aura's which made him cry even more.

Rhythm couldn't take anymore and began to run towards Cory.

"I hate you, Sis! I don't want to see you anymore!" Cory cried, which made Rhythm stop in her tracks, which the Negatone took advantage of, knocking Rhythm back with it's attack.

Rhythm got up once more and charged at the Negatone, punching it over and over again, none of them having any affect what so ever, as the Negatone seemed to shrug it off before attacking her again, sending her backwards.

"Rhythm..." Melody said quietly as she watched her do battle with the Negatone, while Siren did the same as she spoke.

"You can't win without any power. You should just run away already." She called, watching as Rhythm stuggled to her feet.

"I... I'm the older sister. I can't leave my precious brother behind even if I've lost my powers!" Rhythm said, glaring at the Siren before looking back at the Negatone.

"Enough of the tough act. Negatone! Finish her off!" Siren yelled, pointing at Rhythm.

The Negatone yet again did as it was told, charging towards Rhythm, who changed to a protective stance, but was shocked when Melody jumped between her and the Negatone, knocking it backwards before turning to Rhythm.

"I'll take care of the Negatone! Save Cory, Rhythm! Hurry!"

"Okay!" Rhythm said with a nod before running towards Cory, as Melody grabbed the Negatones arm.

"My pride rests on defeating this thing!" She thought to herself before throwing the Negatone over her shoulder, and began to kick and punch it repeatedly.

Rhythm was having her own problems as she tried to reach Cory, who continued to cry. Rhythm knew she had gotten as far as she could and held her hand out towards her brother.

"Take my hand!"

"Sis doesn't care about me! I hate her!"

"That's not true! She does care for you!" Rhythm told the young boy, finding it hard to hear such harsh words from her own little brother, but carried on regardless.

"Whatever I do, she gets mad! What should I do?!"

"If she doesn't care about you, then she won't get mad!" Rhythm told Cory as he looked up at her with tearstained eyes, Rhythm noticed that she was getting through to him so she continued to speak.

"It's because she cares for you that she gets mad!"

"It's because she cares for me?" Cory asked slightly confused, as Rhythm nodded.

"People who don't care won't get mad. Your sister cares about you."

"But she'll get mad at me. We fight all the time..."

"You just have to make up with her. Like alway's, right? Let's go home to where your sister is, okay?" Rhythm said kindly, holding out a hand.

Cory looked at her with a stunned expression before he freed his hand and reached out towards Rhythm's, grabbing it tightly. Rhythm smiled gently as she pulled her brother towards her and into a hug.

"They always make up!" Siren said in discust, before turning towards the Negatone.

"Negatone!"

The Negatone, nodded at her before firing missles -that were shaped like cupcakes- at Rhythm and her brother. Rhythm tried to get out of the way, but found that she couldn't move and could only watch as the missles came closer to their target. She was shocked however when Melody, lept into the air, knocking the missles off course with a series of kicks.

"I won't let you hurt Rhythm and her brother!" She began as she landed on the ground, looking at Siren before she continued.

"They're awesome! They always fight with each other, but protect each other when it really matters, like it's the most natural thing in the world."

"So what? You're not related, right?" Siren asked, watching as Melody shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm an only child. I don't have anyone like that."

"Then just leave them alone. You have nothing to do with them." Siren told her, trying to confuse her, but it didn't work as Melody stepped forward.

"You're right, but I don't want them to feel lonely. They're precious to me, just like they're precious to each other. So I want them to be like me and Rhythm, always fighting and always making up."

"Melody..." Rhythm said with a smile, after hearing what Melody said.

Siren however, wasn't to happy.

"I don't understand you at all! Negatone! Destroy them all!" Siren ordered, which made the Negatone charge towards Melody

"Their feelings... Their connecting hearts... I'll protect them all!"

Suddenly, Melody's mark began to glow, and she held her arm in the air.

"That's..." Rhythm began as she watched the scene in awe.

"Don't tell me... It really is!" Mia cried cheerfully as she knew what was happening.

Melody then clicked her fingers, which caused two notes -one pink and one orange- to appear. She then grabbed the notes in both hands before placing them together.

"This amazing melody will resonate before your eyes!" Melody declaired as she pulled her hands apart, as something began to take shape within them.

"Miracle Belltier!" She cried, grabbing the baton and held it forwards.

"Yes! It's the Miracle Belltier!" Mia cheered happily.

"Help me out, Mimi!" Melody cried, holding the Miracle Belltier above her head as Mimi tost her charm -which was in the shape of a sunflower- towards Melody, who then clipped it on the side of the baton, which caused it to glow radiently.

"Come out, Tone Ring!" Melody said, tracing a circle in the air above her, before grabbing it with her free hand.

"Pretty Cure, Music Rondo!" She yelled, throwing the ring at the Negatone, hitting it directly.

"Three four beat! One, two, three!" She called as she made an infinity shape in front of her with the Miracle Belltier before pointing it at the Negatone.

"Finale!" She shouted, jumping in the air like a rockstar as the Tone Ring exploded, causing purification energy to be released and the Negatone reverting back to normal.

Mia giggled cheerfully as she wave a hand over the fully restored cupcake box, changing the note back to normal as well before it flew over to Dorie, dissapearing within her Cloud charm.

"Another new power?" Siren questioned angrilly, before turning away from the four children that were in front of her.

"What a joke!" She said in discust before making her get away, followed by Trio the Minor

"This is..." Melody began as Rhythm -who was holding Cory in her arms- and Mia walked towards her.

"It's your new power. It was born from your strong feelings of wanting to protect something." Mia explained.

Melody looked at Rhythm and began to laugh sweetly, before changing back to their normal forms.

"Cory, are you okay?" Rina asked as she felt Cory stir before opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"Sis?" He asked confused, watching as his sister nodded before she began to speak.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here"

"How did you know I was here?" Cory asked as he sat up.

"It's because you always come here when you're feeling down. Who always comes to pick you up?"

"You do."

"I'm sorry, Cory. Can I have this?" Rina asked, picking up the cupcake box and turned to face Cory, who smiled and nodded happily.

"Sure! Oh, there's one more. Here." Cory told the girls, before handing Luchia the other cupcake, who looked confused as she turned to face him.

"You helped me out a lot, Luchia"

"But..." Luchia began as Rina shook her head slowly before looking up at her.

"It's fine. You're like a sister to him."

"Thanks, Cory!" Luchia said with a smile, watching as Cory smiled back as he answered.

"Try them!"

"Here we go then!" Luchia and Rina said at the same time and took a bite out of them.

After a moment, they tasted something horrible and spat it out, before looking at the cupcake, seeing some green stuff inside.

"W-What is this?!" Rina said, looking up at her brother, noticing him sneaking off.

"Yes! There my special Wasabi Cupcakes!" (2) He told them,as he turned towards them with a cheeky grin on his face, watching as Luchia and Rina stood up, glaring at him.

"That's it!" Rina called, as she and Luchia began chasing him up and down the beach.

"It doesn't matter if you're an only child or if you have siblings. Becuase everyone can get along with each other!" Mia declaired as she watched Cory, Rina and Luchia from a distance, smiling as Luchia caught up with Rina's brother, giving him a hug.

There you have it guys! Chapter Seven is done! If you don't know what Wasabi or White Day is, here's a little definition.

1. White Day is a Japanese tradition that occurs a month after Valentine's Day, and is a holiday where the men reciprocate the gifts and chocolate that the women gave them on Valentines Day.

2. Wasabi is a japanese plant from the cabbage family and has a thick green root.

Anyway, thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up shortly, where Luchia and Rina try to find out Jeff's secret after finding a doll that was made for him by his grandchild. See you next time, guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Closing in on Jeff's Secret!**

It was just a normal Sunday for Luchia and Rina, as they were sitting in the Concert Hall in Kanon Town, practicing on the piano. Mia was sat not to far away, and was listening to the two of them with a smile on her face.

"Stop!" Rina said suddenly, startling Mia, which caused her ears and tail to pop out, as she had made them vanish so that the local owner of the building they were in, Jeff, wouldn't see them, and get suspicious.

Luchia didn't notice what had happened to Mia, as she turned to face Rina with a skeptical look on her face as she began to speak.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, it just felt like the tempo got faster, can we take it a little slower?" Rina asked with an embarrased look on her face, as Luchia scowled, seeming quite annoyed by her question.

"Didn't you say that I could go at my own pace?" Luchia questioned as Rina blushed slightly.

"Well, we haven't matched our rhythm in this song yet."

"So, in the end, I have to match your tempo?"

"That's not true at all! Why don't you understand? I even explained it clearly for you..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Stop fighting! You're Harmony Power will go down if you do!" Mia chimmed in, but Luchia and Rina ignored her, and went on with their little argument.

"This piano practice is having the opposite effect!" Luchia declaired, shcoking Rina and Mia, though Rina recovered from the shock quite quickly and began saying her piece.

"So you don't want to grow stronger as Pretty Cure?"

"That's not what I said and you know it, Rina! You're always like this." Luchia said with a sigh before looking in the opposite direction before she began to speak again.

"Anyway, if we can't even do this, we can rule out saving the world. In fact, if this keeps up, the Pretty Cures will go their seperate ways."

"Go their seperate ways? You're the worst!"

"You can't break up! You can't!" Mia pleaded before she noticed Jeff staring at her, and gasped, causing both Rina and Luchia to look in the same direction as Mia before having the same reaction.

Thinking quickly, Rina and Luchia leaned forward slightly, hiding Mia, who took the opportunity to make her cat ears and tail vanish, before Rina held up a pair of fake cat ears and tail -that she had made a few days before- so that Jeff was able to see them.

"Oh, don't worry, they aren't real, see, just part of a costume." Rina explained with Luchia nodding as if to say that she was correct, but when Jeff gave them a suspicious glance, they back away slowly before Luchia had an idea.

"Jeff, how are your grandkids doing?" She asked, though for a moment, it seemed like it wasn't going to work.

"Grandkids?" He asked, skeptically, watching as Luchia nodded.

"Yeah." She said, hoping that he would forget what he saw.

"They're doing fine of course!" Jeff exclaimed happily, as Rina turned towards Mia and Luchia.

"When you talk to Jeff about his grandkids, he goes of into his own world." Rina whispered as Mia nodded, totally agreeing with her.

"What a great grandfather."

"She very nice!" Jeff continued as he showed the three girls what appeared to be a handmade doll, that looked exactly like him.

"Look, she gave me a handmade doll for my birthday."

Luchia, Rina and Mia sighed in relief, thinking that they had gotten away with the little incident with Mia's cat ears and tail. Oh how wrong they were.

"Oh yeah, girls. I thought I saw a strange light just now." Jeff explained, shocking the three girls sat in front of him.

Five minutes later, Luchia and Rina were helping Jeff with a large step ladder, while Mia and Jeff watched them.

"Thanks for helping me, you two. Due to my age, my strength isn't what it used to be. C'mon now, use your backs" He told them as they disappeared from sight.

"They have to learn to appreciate their time together, isn't that right, Mia?" He asked, turning to Mia, who nodded with a smile before she ran after Luchia and Rina, unaware that Jeff had a smile on his face.

Luchia and Rina came back into the Concert hall, followed by Mia, only to discover that Jeff wasn't there.

"Jeff?" Luchia called, as the three of them looked around, but couldn't see Jeff anywhere.

"Did he go home?" Luchia wondered aloud, before Rina noticed the small handmade doll Jeff had showed them a little while ago, and made her way over to the Piano as Luchia continued to speak.

"I should go too."

"This is..." Rina began, drawing Luchia's attention, who noticed the doll in Rina's hands, and made her way towards her.

"A present from his grandkids?" Luchia questioned thoughtfully, taking the doll from Rina, turning it over, and noticed an enscription on it.

"'Old man,' huh? That's true I guess."

"We have to give this back to him! Right Mia?" Rina asked, as she and Luchia turned to where they thought Mia was, only to find that she had vanished as well.

_"This sure is awkward..."_ Rina thought.

_"Don't tell me that we have to go and..."_ Luchia realized, turning towards Rina before sighing quietly.

_"Oh well_."

"Let's go return this together." Rina told Luchia, who nodded, slightly uncomfortable with how things had turned out.

"Okay."

This was how their wild journey began.

Luchia and Rina listened to the melody that had begun to play as they searched for Jeff, though they weren't having much luck.

"Will we be able to find Jeff?" Rina asked after a moment more of searching.

"We only know his name and nothing else." Luchia sighed.

"If he was riding a bike or driving a car, we'll never catch him." Rina said, as Jeff rode past on an old fassioned bike, which caught the girls attention.

"Jeff!" Luchia cried, as she and Rina began to run, trying to catch up with him.

"You're timing is off." Jeff said to a man who was playing the trumpet, surprising him and his listeners.

"Jeff!" Luchia and Rina cried, trying to get the old man's attention as they continued trying to catch up with him.

It seemed however that Luchia had had enough, and began to pick up her pace as she called his name. She had almost caught up to him, when he began to speed up as he went down the hill, surprising Luchia even further.

"No way!" Luchia cried as she stopped, trying to catch her breath as Rina caught up to her.

"Jeff, sure is a weird person, isn't he?" Rina asked as she stop beside Luchia.

It was one o'clock now, and Luchia and Rina still couldn't find Jeff. Rina's stomach growled as she noticed people eating, but shook her head to get rid of the feeling of hunger for the moment.

"No, no, no! I have to find Jeff! But... we've lost him completely." Rina sighed, before realizing that Luchia wasn't with her.

"Huh? Luchia?" She called, looking around her, spoting her staring into a café at some people who were also eating, which made them feel uncomfortable.

"Luchia!" Rina yelled as she ran over to her friend, pulling her away from the window.

"I'm hungry!" Luchia moaned, looking at Rina who just shook her head with a stern expression on her face.

"No! We have to return this doll first!"

"No way!" Luchia cried, and began having a tantrum, like one does when their about five years old.

"And anyway, we don't have any money on us." Rina told her, stopping her tantrum right there and then.

"Come on. Let's go!" Rina cried cheerfully, while Luchia just sighed sadly.

"Hey, why don't we return this tomorrow?" Luchia asked, secretly hoping that Rina would say yes, only to have Rina stamp all over her hopes with what she said next.

"No! We have to return it today!"

"But I think it's fine if we return it tomorrow."

"You always do this, Luchia! You never see things through to the end and give up halfway. You did the exact same thing with piano practice!

"Well, I was good at the piano to start with...

"I'm thinking for your sake, Luchia!"

"Anyway, let's return this tomorrow!" Luchia said, completely ignoring Rina, holding the doll up in front of her.

"No!" Rina said grabbing to doll with both hands, and began a game of tug and war.

After a few more moments, Luchia lost her grip and let go of the doll, which Rina hadn't expected, dropping the doll to the ground, which made a weird jingling sound, confusng the two girls.

Rina picked the doll up and unzipped the back of it, revealing that there was money inside.

"This doll is a purse!" Rina exclaimed, surprising Luchia.

"No way! Doesn't that make us, theives?"

"Thieves?!"

At thaqt moment, the two girls heard a bell ringing, and turned to see Jeff ride past, which caused Luchia and Rina to panic, and began to disguise themselves so that they wouldn't be recognized.

Wait a moment! Weren't we looking for Jeff so that we could give this back to him?" Rina questioned and Luchia face palmed.

"Dios mío!" (Oh my god!)(1) Luchia yelled, not realizing at first that she had spoken in spanish, but soon did as a couple came over to her and began to ask her a question.

me podría dar instrucciones a la oficina de correos por favor? (could you give me directions to the post office please) (2)"

"la oficina de correos? (Post office) (3)" Luchia asked confused as Rina lent over to her.

"He asking you for directions to the post office." Rina whispered to Luchia who clapped her hands with a look of determination on her face, before turning towards the couple.

"para llegar a la oficina de correos siga recto. (to get to the post office go straight ahead) (4)" Luchia said, before looking at Rina with a confused look on herself once more.

"How do you say left in spanish?"

"izquierda (Left) (5)" Rina whispered and Luchia turned back to the couple in front of her before continuing to speak.

"y dejó a mi hombre (And left my man) (6)"

"bien gracias. (Okay, thank you) (7)" They replied before walking away.

"He understood me!" Luchia said, really relieved by this as she and Rina a little way away from the costume store, without wearing their disguises on.

"I thought you were going to give up?" Rina questioned as Luchia glared at her.

"I was not!"

But you were kind of weird Luchia." Rina said, ignoring the last comment as Luchia turned to face her.

"seguir derecho e izquierdo! (Go straight and left.) (8)" Rina said, mimiking Luchia perfectly and even pointed left like Luchia had done to prove her point.

Luchia couldn't take much more of this and burst into laughter which caused Rina to laugh as well.

It was two o'clock now, and Luchia and Rina were at the park, looking at a giant Keyboard which had been created on the ground infront of them.

"It's been so long since we came to this park together." Luchia thought outloud as Rina nodded in agreement.

"We used to play here alot."

Rina gazed ahead at the park, remembering that she and Luchia used to play there when they were kids.

"Rina, let's do this!" Luchia pleaded, snapping Rina out of her daydream, who noticed Luchia stood at the beginning of the large piano in the centre of the park before nodded signifying that she had the same thought.

"Okay!"

A moment later, they were jumping from key to key on the large piano, though weren't in sync. When they reached the end of the piano, Luchia turned to Rina, seeing that her friend had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare, Luchia! Like we used to."

"Truth or dare?" Luchia asked, and you could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't been expecting that, though a moment later, nodded signifiying her answer.

"Okay, I pick truth." she said and Rina began to think of a question.

"Okay... Do you have someone you like, Luchia?"

"And what about you, Rina? You have a crush on Ryan don't you?"

"Well, he's pretty cool."

Okay, what do you want to be in the future?"

"I want to be a patissire like my dad. What about you, Luchia?"

"Me? Something related to sports, probably. And then, I'll visit your pastry shop every day to eat cakes!" Luchia declaired, turning to Rina, who had a shock expression on her face.

"Huh? If you visit me everyday I'll never have enough cakes!"

"Oh, that's right." Luchia realized, blushing in embarrasment, which caused Rina to laugh when she noticed it, and not long later, Luchia joined in.

The two girls then decided to try the piano again, only this time they were in perfect harmony.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three!" They finished together as they got to the end of the piano, turning to each other with a smiles on their faces.

"Yes! We're perfect!" Luchia cried in delight, while Rina looked down.

"But our piano practice isn't..."

The two girls couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter.

"Wait, what were we doing again?" Luchia asked as she wiped a tear out of her eye, which reminded Rina about the doll in her hand, who held it up a little higher so that Luchia could see it.

"Jeff!" Luchia and Rina cried together before running of in search of Jeff, so that they could give the doll-like-purse back to him, though neither one of them noticed Mia, hiding in the behind one of the trees in the park, smiling happily, as she was pleased to see the two of them working together, instead of working against one another.

Luchia and Rina were still looking for Jeff, and had decided to check the beach to see if he was there. They stopped when Luchia's stomach growled, which caused Luchia to blush in embarrassment, while holding her stomach in an over-dramatic fassion.

"I'm at my limit. Let's do this tomorrow." She pleaded, which caused Rina to glare at her before saying something back.

"Giving up again?"

"Again? It's fine, okay. I'm going back."

With that Luchia began to run across the beach.

"Wait!" Rina cried, before running in the same direction as well, trying to catch up with Luchia, who only ran even faster.

Rina had had enough, and knew that she was going to catch up to Luchia no matter what, and began to speed up, which caused her to trip up and begin to fall forward, getting Luchia's attention, who ran forward with her hand out, catching the doll just as Rina fell face first into the water.

"That was close." Luchia thought quietly as Rina sat up, turning towards her.

"Safe." Rina agreed

Luchia stood up properly and began to turn to Rina, only to trip over herself, soaking the doll which the had just saved.

"Not safe at all!" She said, sitting up so that she could look at Rina properly.

"This is the worst!" Rina said after a moment of silence, watching as Luchia got to her feet.

"I've had enough. I'm going home." Luchia said, walking away slowly.

"No."

"What?" Luchia asked, turning to face Rina, who looked determined.

"I've decided. Help me up."

"Huh?!"

"Achoo!" Luchia sneezed before turning to Rina, who was cheeking her own clothes to make sure that they were dry, which they were, before turning to Luchia.

"They've dried. Okay, let's go."

"It's fine, really."

"No."

Luchia suddenly remebered something as Rina stood up, doing the same herself.

"Hang on a moment. Weren't we done here?"

"Yeah..."

"I did you a favour, right?" Luchia asked quickly, stepping forward which caused Rina to step back in intimidation.

"Really?!"

Their argument was cut short however when they heard happy music being played, which caused them to turn in the direction of the music, which made them gasp in shock.

"There he is!" Luchia cried and with that, the two of them ran towards the town square, stopping when they got there so that they could listen to happy music.

"Music is really something, huh, Luchia?"

"Yeah."

"Jeff can play so well while making everyone happy at the same time."

"Hmm..."

"When we become grandmas, will we play the piano together too?"

The song had finished now, and the audience that Jeff had gathered began to applause, while Luchia and Rina just stared at each other for a moment before Luchia sighed.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened today, Rina."

"I'm sorry too..."

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Luchia?"

"The dolls gone!"

"What?! And we finally found Jeff too..."

That was when the two girls noticed that Jeff had gone, and began to leg it back to the beach.

Now Luchia and Rina werent't the only ones heading to the beach, as Trio the Minor were there looking for notes, and had just come across the doll that Luchia and Rina were trying to return, before noticing that there was a note on the back of it.

"Found one!" The sang in their ussual fassion, before noticing that Mia had picked the doll up.

"I've found a note!" She cheered happily.

"Hang on a second! That's my note!" Came a voice, causing Trio the Minor and Mia to turn and see Siren stood there.

"Unfair!" Aaron said as Kyle and Kaito nodded in agreement as they said something too.

"Selfish!"

"Don't fight!" Mia called, knowing all to well what was about to happen.

"Shut up." Siren yelled before holding out her hand towards the doll.

"Come forth, Negatone!" She yelled, causing the doll to become a gigantic monster.

What Siren hadn;t noticed, was that Luchia and Rina were watching not to far away, and were horrified by the fact that she had turned the doll Jeff treasured into a Negatone.

"To turn that precious present from his grandkids into a monster... " Rina said as she and Luchia raised their wrists and held out the charms they had got from the guardians.

"We'll never forgive them for this!" They yelled together, turning into their cure forms, Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm before landing on the ground safely, though this didn't really matter as the Negatone attacked them with the huge harmonica around it's neck, trying to knock them over, and it seemed to be working on Rhythm, who grabbed onto Melody to keep herself upright, though it only resulted in both of them being knocked over.

The Negatone then took the opportunity to attack again, but it didn't work this time as Melody and Rhythm were hiding behind one of the trees.

"We can't get closer to the Negatone because of this wind!" Rhythm realized as Melody began to think.

"We have to find a way to stop that wind."

"But how can we stop it?" Rhythm asked, turning away from the Negatone waiting for Melody to answer, though this turned out to be a huge mistake as the Negatone created a huge gust of wind, knocking the Precures over, who groaned in pain as they sat up.

"We can't win like this, Melody! Let's combine our powers! Like when we were kids." Rhythm reminded Melody who looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"But..."

"Listen to what I'm saying. As long as we understand each other, we can always go back to how it was before."

"Rhythm..." Melody said in shock, before a determined look to it's place and she began to talk again.

"You should stop seeing things from your point of view and try to see it from someone else's for a change."

"I'm sorry."

"But... I can become too childish at times so, I'm sorry too"

"That's fine. I know we fight without worrying." Rhythm said with a little smile on her face

It was the that the two Pretty Cure's noticed the Negatone in front of them was about to create another gust of wind, dogding just in time.

"Rhythm! Remember that piano in the park! One, two, three!"

Rhythm smile brightened as she joined in.

"One, two, three!"

"Negatone!" Siren yelled as Melody and Rhythm continued to count to three again and again, watching as the Negatone prepared another attack.

"One, two, three!" Melody and Rhythm called in harmonmy, Jumping into the air in order to avoid the attack before they got hurt.

"Pretty Cure, Suite Harmony Kick!" They called, attacking the Negatone, knocking it over.

"Melody!" Rhythm said, turning to her friend, who nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what to do.

Melody once more clicked once with each hand, forming two brightly coloured notes -one pink and one orange- to appear, smiling as she placed them together.

"This Miraculous melody will form before your eyes!" She declaired, watching as a pink baton appeared, grabbing it with her right hand, waving it in the air before holding it forwards.

"Miracle Belltier! Help me out, Mimi!" Melody cried and this time, held the Miracle Belltier above her head, as Mimi threw her sunflower charm towards Melody, who caught it with her free hand and clipped it onto the side of the baton, making it shine a magnificent shade of orange.

"Come out, Tone Ring!" Melody declaired, drswing a huge ring in the air, before grabbing it with her free hand.

"Pretty Cure, Music Rondo!" She cried, tossing the ring at the Negatone, hitting it bang on, before beggining to draw an infinity shape in the air.

"Three four beat! One, two, three! Finale!"Melody cried, pointing the baton at the Negatone, and shortly after jumped into the air as the ring to exploded, releasing the purification energy and reverting the Negatone to it's original form.

Mia then giggled as she waved a hand over the recovered doll-purse and caught the note as it emerged, before tossing it towards Dorie, who held her cloud charm over it, watching as it disappeared.

Siren and Trio the Minor had escaped by this time, though Melody and Rhythm hadn't noticed this, as they were more interested in the doll-purse that Melody had picked up, as their Pretty Cure forms dissolved.

It was six o'clock in the afternoon now, and Luchia and Rina had finally tracked Jeff down, returning the doll-purse to him.

"Thank you very much. I thought I'd lost this." He explained, looking up at Luchia and Rina before continuing.

"Though, to be honest, I was sure you two could do it."

"Don't tell me, you left this here on purpose, Jeff." Luchia asked, as she hadn't been expecting that, and the same could be said for Rina, who had the same look on her face, though Jeff just carried on regardless.

"When you two combine your powers, you can do anything. I can't lose that, either." He explained, looking up at the pipe organ that was near the wall on the stage, as Luchia and Rina became even more confused.

"That?"

"The pipe organ. It's a miraculous instrument I made, that can play happy melodies. One day, when I complete this organ and play it, everyone will hear it's miraculous melody and be happy. That's my dream." Jeff told them looking back at the two girls before continuing.

"How are you two freeling now? Sad?"

"Nope. Thanks to today, I had a lot of fun with Rina." Luchia said, as Rina nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

"Perhaps I was too naive, Rina."

"I guess I can be naive as well. I should listen to you more often. Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too"

Luchia and Rina did notice Mia stood at the door with a smile on her face.

"It's great that those two made up, and it's all thanks to Jeff." She said, looking where Jeff was supost to be, only to find that he had disappeared.

_"In the end, we never did find out who Jeff was. But, in the town of Kanon, where music gathers, Jeff is probably here."_ Rina closed her diary before heading towards her bedroom window, picking up a torch on the way there. She then opened the window, and turned the tourch on and off three times, and watched as Luchia did the same from her bedroom window. Rina smiled as she turned the torch on and off once more before closing her bedroom window and climbing into bed, while Luchia did the same, trying not to wake Mia, who had already fallen to sleep.

_"Good night, Luchia, Mia."_

_"Good night, Rina."_

After these thoughts, the two girls drifted to sleep, as two small notes, one pink and one orange drifted past their bedroom windows.

There you go guys! Sorry this one took so long. I only just started back at school so I'm just getting back into it. The updates probably won't be as often though, as I'll only have two hours per day on the computer. The next chapter should be up soon though, and in it, Siren tries to break Luchia and Rina's friendship appart, see how and if she succeeds in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Siren's Fake Friend Battle Plan!**

After school the next day, Luchia, Mia and Rina were in the Judo Club, where Mia and Rina were watching Luchia practice with the other members for an upcoming tornament, and if someone told you that it wasn't going well, that would be an understatement

"Ow! Captain! My hair! You're pulling it!" Luchia cried as the Captain just smiled darkly.

"To naive! Stop being distracted during a match!" She said, knocking Luchia over, which caused Mia and Rina to wince.

"I think if you tied your back, you'll do a bit better." The Captain told Luchia who slowly sat up.

"Why don't you use this." Came a familiar voice as Luchia looked up to see Rina stood in front of her, holding out a yellow scrunchy with pink poka-dots all over it, with a small smile on her face.

"Thank's Rina! Hey, can I keep this until after the match? I promise I'll take good care of it." Luchia asked as she took the scrunchy from Rina, who nodded.

"Sure! Me and Mia will cheer you on! Won't we, Mia" Rina asked turning to Mia who was stood behind her.

"Yeah! So do your best!"

"Okay! Captain! One more match!" Luchia declaired, turning around and walking over towards the Captain after giving her two friends a thumbs up.

Mia smiled as she looked at Rina and then at Luchia.

"The more that the two of them get along, the more their Harmony Power increases!"

"So basically, if they fall out, their Harmony Power will fade." Siren said, watching through the window, making sure that no one saw her. She then turned away, and lent against the wall, thinking about how to

"Now, what should I do? I mean, even if they fight, they make up straight away." She thought aloud.

A little while later, Luchia, Mia and Rina were walking home, thinking about the homework assignment that they had been given, which was to write a report about a friend of theirs, and that friend had to be their best friend, which was difficult, as the three of them were best friends. In the end, Luchia had decided to do her report on Rina, Rina hadn't decided who to write her report on yet, and said that she would tell them when she had figured that out, while Mia couldn't choose one of her friends over the other, and therefore had decided to do her report on Luchia and Rina.

They were so deep in thought in fact, that they didn't notice, Siren following them. She had come up with a brilliant plan, which was to learn all of Luchia's interests, and become her best friend. She'd been spying on Luchia for a while and had gotten to know a little bit more about her, such as what she liked and disliked, all she had to do now was to become Luchia's best friend, which was quite tricky, as if she made one mistake, it could blow her cover.

The next day, Luchia was walking to school, and noticed a girl around her age, walk over to her.

"Um... excuse me? I just transferred to Aria Middle School. My name's Sakura Lee." The girl replied, surprising Luchia slightly.

"Oh? You have the same last name as me. What's wrong?" Luchia asked noticing Sakura look down sadly.

"Um... I'm lost." Sakura replied shyly, which caused Luchia to smile.

"That's it? Follow me then."

"Really? Thanks!"

"I'm Luchia Lee from Class 2-A. How about you?"

"Oh, Sakura is fine. I'm also a second year student, from the class next to the next to the next one of yours."

"Hmm... Class D, perhaps?" Luchia thought, as Sakura looked at a flower growing nearby.

"Wow, a Primrose! It's so cute!"

"You like Primroses, Sakura?" Luchia asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to find a flower growing here."

"Really? I feel exactly the same!"

"That's great!"

Hey, have you decided on a club yet?" Luchia said, after a few more minutes of walking, as Sakura looked at her before she answered.

"Not yet. In my previous school I was in the Judo Club."

"Wow! I'm in the Judo club too!"

"What a coinsidence! Well then, do you like watching matches on TV?" Sakura asked as she and Luchia walked across the road.

"Yeah, I love them! There aren't really a lot of girls who are into this stuff though. It's great that I've finally found someone to talk to about this."

"You can talk to me any time! While eating strawberry cream macarons!"

"There my favorite!" Luchia exclaimed in surprise, as Sakura walked over to the bushes near the park a nealing down, which Luchia became curious about.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to Sakura, who held up a soda can that she had just taken out of her bag, though she was sure that Luchia hadn't noticed this at all.

"This. I really hate people who litter." She said, putting the soda can in the bin as Luchia smiled, and then turning to face Luchia once more.

"You too, Luchia? I feel like I'm very similar to you."

"We sure are compatible."

"I feel like it's destiny, meeting you. Um. Can I be your friend?!" Sakura pleaded confusing Luchia.

"Friend?" She asked, watching Sakura nod with a serious look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I just came here, so I don't have any friends." She said turning away, before continuing.

"Actually... Before coming here, I've never had a best friend. So please, Luchia, be my best friend." Sakura asked, looking back at Luchia, revealing what appeared to be tears in her eyes.

"That's easy."

"It is? I'm really glad! _First phase of my plan is complete._ Um, I know my way from here. See you later!" Sakura replied quickly before running up the street towards the school, as Rina walked towards Luchia, as Mia followed not to far behind due to the fact that she had gone to find Rina.

"Hey, who was that girl?" Rina said, getting Luchia's attention.

"A transfer student."

"Oh." Rina replied before the three of them continued to make their way towards the school.

"Yesterday's drama was so sad." Luchia said as she, Rina and Mia came out of the school.

"You sure get emotional over dramas, Luchia." Rina declaired as Mia nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me. She practically went through three whole boxes of tissue!" Mia told Rina, which made Rina laugh, and not long later, she and Luchia were laughing too.

"Luchia! May I have a moment?" Sakura asked, grabbing Luchia's arm, before pulling her away from her friends.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Luchia asked once they were in a quiet place.

"You're my best friend, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course."

"Then, why are you being so nice to those girls?"

"You mean Rina and Mia?" Luchia asked, watching as Sakura nodded in clarification before continuing.

"Rina and Mia are my best friends too!"

"Huh? You mean I'm not your only best friend?!" Sakura asked, showing how shocked she was by the tone of her voice.

"That's not a problem, right? You, Rina and Mia are all my best friends." Luchia told Sakura, who looked away shamefully.

"I see... I'm sorry for being so selfish!" Sakura said before running of in tears.

"What's wrong, Luchia?" Rina asked as she and Mia walked over to her.

"Yeah, it looked like she was crying."

"Man, it sure is tough being popular!" Luchia joked, trying to lighten the mood, though Rina and Mia weren't to happy about their question's being pushed to the side.

"This is tough. To destroy their friendship... I have to dig deeper." Sakura concluded , before walking home.

Later that night, Luchia recieved a phone call, from who she thought was Rina. What she didn't realize was that it was Sakura, mimiking Rina perfectly.

"Hello? Oh, Rina! What's up?"

"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe you shouldn't write about me for our homework assignment."

"Huh? Why?"

"I've found another friend to write about."

"Who? Is it someone I know?"

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does! Besides, why are you doing this now, when we only have one more day to complete it in?"

"Well, I've realized who my best friend really is.

"Oh, really? So I guess I was just a normal friend to you?"

"Who cares?"

"What are you saying?!"

_"This feels great!"_

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course. It's because you were getting along so well with that transfer student..."

"Stop saying that! Sakura's a good girl!" Luchia said, making Sakura pause for a moment.

"_So simple._ Anyway, tomorrow at school, don't talk to me. We should also stop being Pretty Cure, and you should find someone else for your homework assignment." Sakura said in Rina's voice before hanging up.

Luchia stood there quite shocked by all of this, but soon recovered.

"I'm so angry at her right now!" Luchia ried angrilly, slamming the phone down and going back up to her room.

"That went well." Sakura said to herself, after taking her glasses off, and began to change back to her original form, revealing herself to be Siren.

After a moment, Siren began to walk away, but paused, looking at the sky behind her, as she thought about what Luchia had said.

_**"Sakura's a good girl!"**_

_"Tonights full moon gives of a bad feeling."_ Siren thought before walking away.

"Good morning, Luchia, Mia." Rina called as she arrived at school the next day, only to have Luchia ignore her, which confused her thoroughly.

"Hi, Rina." Mia said before looking at Luchia once more.

"What's wrong with Luchia?" Rina asked, watching as Mia shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure. She was fine yesterday afternoon, but after tea she seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason."

"Luchia?" Rina asked, after listening to Mia, putting her hand on Luchia's shoulder, only to have Luchia brush it off before speaking.

"You told me to stop talking to you, right?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rina asked, unsure of what Luchia was talking about.

"You found another best friend, so we can't be friends anymore, right?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You called me yesterday, didn't you?" Luchia snapped, turning to face Rina.

"Huh?"

"Oh snap!" Sakura muttered quietly to herself from her hiding place on the steps, just high enough so that Luchia, Rina and Mia wouldn't see her, before running towards the three girls.

"Um... I'm sorry."

"Sakura, why are you apologizing?" Luchia asked as Sakura looked up at her.

"I was too selfish yesterday, right? To say that I was your only best friend... But I've given it some thought. Luchia's best friend's are still Rina and Mia. I'm happy just being your friend, Luchia."

"Sakura..." Luchia said sympathetically before Sakura continued.

"So please be my friend!"

"It's fine. You're my best friend, Sakura." Luchia said stepping towards Sakura, who looked up slowly.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thank you!" Sakura said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, surprising her slightly, though she didn't show it.

"You're crying again. Looks like we really are compatible."

_"I didn't even use eyedrops... what's going on?"_ Sakura thought, before wiping the tears away as Luchia turned to face Rina, holding out the scrunchie that Rina had lent her a few days before.

"Here, I'm returning this."

"Luchia?"

"Let's go, Sakura." Luchia said, ignoring what Rina had just said, and lead Sakura down the hall, leaving Rina and Mia stunned.

_"Yes! Best friend GET! Wait a moment. Was that my plan?" _Sakura thought as the Captain of the Judo team ran over to Luchia.

"Luchia, Megumi just sprained her ankle!"

"What?!"

_"No that's not right. I have to decrese Luchia and Rina's Harmony Power."_ Sakura thought, completly oblivious to what was going on in front of her.

"But the Judo club's matches are today..."

_"I just need to find a note and turn it into a Negatone..."_

"What should we do? We're short one member."

_"Then I can finally defeat the Pretty Cure!"_

"Oh yeah, Sakura, You've done Judo before, right?" Luchia asked, turning to face Sakura who nodded in response.

"Y-Yeah."

"Please! Fight for our club!" Luchia pleaded, putting Sakura on the spot.

"Me? Um... Today's a little... I have other plans." Sakura explained, but after seeing the sad look on Luchia's face, Sakura shook her head before speaking once more.

"But, if it's a request from my best friend, then I can't refuse!"

"Thank's, Sakura!" Luchia cried happily, hugging Sakura, surprising her once more.

_"This feels weird. Oh well, I'll get a Negatone later."_ Sakura thought, not noticing Rina stood down the hall.

"Today's opponents are tough, but as long as me and the Captain wins, you'll be fine, Sakura." Luchia explained, watching as Sakura nodded before standing up and walking towards the centre of the room

"1 point! That's it!" The referee declaired a moment later, as Sakura sat up, rubbing the back of her head, before glaring at her opponent.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled, as the other members of the judo club sighed, shaking their heads.

Meanwhile, Rina and Mia were sat in their classroom. Rina was staring sadly at the scrunchie in her hands while Mia looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

_**"Thank's Rina! Hey, can I keep this until after the match? I promise I'll take good care of it."**_

After remembering this, Rina got up and ran from the room, surprising Mia who recovered after a moment and followed Rina out of the room.

Rina and Mia arrived at the Judo Club to see Luchia competing against the final member from a rival school. The second opponent had been defeated by the Captain of Aria Academy's judo club and now it was up to Luchia to get another win so that the draw would be tied.

_"Ouch! Her footwork is faster than mine, and I can't get a good grip! But I won't give up!"_ Luchia thought as her opponent smirked, as if taunting Luchia, who rose to it.

"You..." Luchia began but was cut of when her opponent tripped her up.

"A trip!" The referee declaired as Luchia sat up and winced.

"Ouch!"

"Luchia!" The members of the Aria Academy Judo club cried, running over to Luchia.

"Are you alright?" The captain asked, and Luchia nodded.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"That hurts, right?" Sakura asked, noticing the scrape on her leg, before turning to the other members of the Judo Club.

"With two down, the match is over!" Sakura said, as Luchia looked at the captain who had a sad look on her face.

"Yeah... It's over." The captain said, which caused Luchia to look down in sadness as well.

"You still want to fight, don't you?" Rina said, as she and Mia walked towards the group which made Luchia look up at her.

"Rina! Mia!"

"Even to a newbie, I saw it. You're opponent purposely attacked your leg. You don't want to lose to her, right?" Rina asked as she bandaged the scrape on Luchia's leg.

"No." Luchia admitted, shaking her head as well.

"Mind your own business! If you're her best friend, you'd stop her! It's called being sincere!" Sakura declaired.

"The Luchia I know won't give up here. If she did, then she'd definitely regret it afterwards." Rina explained as she continued bandaging Luchia's leg.

"You're not even her friend anymore, what do you know?!" Sakura shot back.

"Luchia's the one to decide, not me." Rina said, tying the bandage with a not to keep it in place before looking up at Luchia with a small smile, which Luchia soon returned as she began to stand up.

"I going to try once more."

"Luchia..." Sakura said softly as Luchia winced in pain before pinching her cheek.

"It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt..." Luchia told herself as Rina held out the scrunchie that Luchia had gave back to her, still with a smile on her face.

"Here, a charm."

"If I don't win this, I'm a failure as a woman!" Luchia declaired, tying her hair back with the scrunchie before turning back towards her opponent.

"Begin!" The referee called once more, and Luchia and her opponent began to fight one another. Luchia winced in pain because of her leg, but carried on regardless.

"Luchia!" Rina cried as Luchia's opponent attempted to use the same tactic twice. Luchia nodded before moving out of the way and throwing her opponent over her shoulder.

"1 point! That's it!"

"Yes!" The Judo club for Aria Academy, -along with Rina and Mia- cried out.

"Rina, it hurts!" Luchia moaned, turning to face her friends with tears in her eyes, watching as the Judo club and Rina rushed over to Luchia, congratulating her, while Sakura and Mia stood a little ways back, watching the scene play out.

_"Oh no... this feeling... Those two truly are..."_ Sakura thought as Mia began to speak.

"Best friends sure are great."

"Mia!" Sakura yelled, forgeting completely about her plan, surprising Mia, which caused her ears and tail to appear.

"Huh? Why are you so mad? Mia asked, before noticing her ears and began to hide them.

"Relax, they're not real." Mia reasured Sakura, though it only served to annoy her.

"You're such a liar! I know their real!" Sakura accused, attracting Luchia and Rina's attention.

"Huh?"

"How do you know about Mia, Sakura?" Rina asked, though didn't get an answer as Sakura ran out of the room.

"She's getting away!" Rina cried, and began to follow her, as Luchia realized who Sakura really was, following Rina and Sakura and shortly after Mia followed her example.

Outside, Sakura was stood by the school gates, looking out at the street, as Luchia stepped out behind her.

"Siren! It was you I was speaking to over the phone, wasn't it? It was all part of your plan?! Was Sakura all a lie?!" Luchia cried out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Sakura/Siren stood there, unsure of what to say, as Luchia looked down at the ground, letting her tears fall.

"Jeez... I was so stupid." Luchia said sadly, hugging Rina just like the day of the recital five years ago.

"Luchia..."

Siren turned round when she felt a familiar pressence, but she wasn't the only one to feel this pressence, Mia had as well.

"Ah, a-" Mia began, but was cut off as Trio the Minor arrived, Barritone, grapping her, covering her mouth, so that they could speak.

"Note found!" The declaired, pointing at Luchia, as Siren/Sakura changed back to her original form and held out a hand towards Luchia.

"Come forth, Negatone!" She cried, turning the scrunchie that had been in Luchia's hair into a gigantic monster.

"Negatone! Destroy them!" Siren ordered, pointing at Luchia and Rina, who looked at the Negatone in front of them.

"To disguise as a transfer student and toy with my feelings..." Luchia began as Rina looked at her before turning back to the Negatone and adding to what Luchia had said.

"To destroy our friendship..."

"We'll never forgive you for this!" The two girls cried, holding out their arms once more, and getting the charms from Dorie and Reanne.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" Luchia and Rina cried, clipping the charms in their respective places.

Luchia closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high healed shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink colour before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Rina did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high healed boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde colour as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

They both looked at each other before high fiving, causing their frilly wrist bands to appear along with their earrings.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called.

"Together, we're Suite Precure!" They cried together before landing gently on the ground.

Melody and Rhythm then looked at each other and nodded before jumping into the air landing a direct hit on the Negatone, but as they landed back on the ground, Melody fell backwards due to scrape she had on her leg. Siren took this opportunity to attack them, sending out a series of shockwave notes. Just before they hit Melody, Rhythm grabbed her, pulling her out of the way, but as she did this, she left herself open to be attacked, which Siren took gratefully, hitting Rhythm dead on, who screamed as she was knocked to the ground.

A moment later she sat up, and watched as the Negatone got to it's feet.

"I'll do something about that monster!" She said standing up, while helping Luchia at the same time, who was surprised to hear Rhythm say something like that.

"But..."

"It's fine, Melody! Just leave it to me!"

"Okay." Melody agreed after a moment of silence, watching as Rhythm lept into the air.

"Their Harmony Power is growing stronger!" Mia declaired, running over to Melody, having finallly gotten away from Trio the Minor.

"So annoying! Take this!" Siren yelled, attacking Rhythm with more shockwave notes. But Rhythm saw this coming and dodged the incoming notes.

"Stop trying to destroy our friendship!" Rhythm cried, kicking the last note at Siren, who dodged just in time, causing the shockwave note to hit the Negatone's leg instead, tripping it up, exactly how Melody had been tripped up in the judo tornament.

"Now, Melody!" Rhythm cried, turning to face Melody, who nodded in agreement.

Melody then clicked her fingers twice, summoning the pink and orange notes, before taking each one in her hands and merging them together.

"This miraculous melody will resonate before your eyes!" Melody declaired, watching as her weapon appeared from thin air.

"Miracle Belltier! Help me out, Mimi!" Melody said as she grabbed the belltier with one hand and holding it out away from her, collecting the sunflower charm from Mimi and clipped it to the side of the baton, which glowed brightly as she did so.

"Come out, Tone Ring!" Melody cried, drawing a ring in the air and grabbing it with her free hand.

"Pretty Cure, Music Rondo!" She called out, tossing the orange ring at the Negatone, hitting it dead on.

"Three four beat! One, two, three! Finale!" Melody said cheerfully, as she made an infinity sign in front of her before pointing the baton at the Negatone, leaping into the air which caused the purification energy to be released.

As soon as the Negatone had been defeated and turned back to normal, Mia wave a hand over it, with a smile on her face, watching as a little note appeared, before dissolving within Dorie's charm.

"Hmph! You're friendship is going to fall apart someday!" Siren warned the two Pretty Cures before making her escape, along with Trio the Minor.

Melody then turned to face Rhythm, but as she did so, she fell over, due to the pain she felt in her ankle, which surprised Rhythm who knelt down to help her.

"Melody!"

"O-Ouch!" Melody moaned, looking up at Rhythm with a smile, while holding up the scrunchie.

"Thanks for this. And I'm sorry, I should have known you didn't make that phone call."

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past." Rhythm told her, helping Melody to her feet.

"Out of all my friends, there's one I really trust. She's not only nice, but she understands my feelings. When I'm feeling down, she'll try her best to cheer me up. I'm blessed to have such a friend." Luchia finished, with a smile as the teacher nodded.

"Okay. Thank you." The teacher said as Luchia sat down, Mia smiled at this.

"Their friendship is finally perfect!" Mia said quietly as the teacher choose someone to go next.

"Well then, Miss Harper."

"Okay." Rina said as she stood up, looking at her work before she began to speak.

"My friends are sweets!"

"What?!" Luchia exclaimed, really shocked by this, which caused Rina to look at her in confusion.

"Huh? Well Luchia, you wrote about friends, right?"

"I really thought about you while writing this! How mean!" Luchia cried, not noticing Mia sigh and shake her head, realizing that she had spoke to soon.

Well then guys, there you have it, the next chapter, I thought it was really funny, though I did think that Siren's tactics where underhanded, and I'm sure that some people would agree. Though luckily, Luchia and Rina managed to stay friends. The next chapter should be up soon, where Rina gains her belltier, so look forward to it, everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**What Rina Lacks**

Darkness was all that met Rhythm's eyes as she looked around in confusion. Suddenly, she heard the cry of a Negatone, which surprised her, but soon recovered from this as she turned round , in the direction of the voice, watching as a huge monster came into view.

A moment later, the Negatone lunged at Rhythm, attempting to grab her, though it didn't work as she lept out of the way, landing on the ground a little way away from it a moment later. Rhythm turned to face the monster, ready to fight back, but was surprised to find that it had disappeared, and began to look around once more.

As soon as her back was turned, the Negatone used it's tentacles to tie her up, which made Rhythm struggle frantically, trying to get loose, though it didn't do any good, Melody then noticed that Rhythm was in trouble, calling out her belltier, and clipping on the sunflower charm so that she could use her attack in order to help her out.

"Come out, Tone Ring!" Melody called out, drawing a ring in the air above her, and grabbing it with her free hand.

"Pretty Cure, Music Rondo!" She cried, taking aim before tossing the ring at the monster, before drawing an infinity sign in front of her.

"Three four beat! One, two, three! Finale!" Melody cried, pointing at the Negatone as she finished drawing the infinity sign, leaping in the air, which caused the ring to explode and reverted the Negatone back to it's original form, which released Rhythm as well, who fell to her knees.

"Rhythm, are you okay?" Melody asked as she ran over to her friend, who looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm always relying on you, Melody. If only I had a belltier…"

"I have a belltier too, Rhythm." Mia said with a giggle as she held up a belltier, startling Rhythm as she heard another voice.

"Us too." Siren declaired as she and Trio the Minor appeared from out of nowhere.

"You're the only one without one!"

Rhythm turned to see Siren and Trio the Minor stood there, each of them holding a belltier that looked exactly like the one that Mia and Melody had, but that wasn't the only surprise in store, as her brother, her mum and her dad all came into view, holding the exact same belltier, as well as Ryan and Seira.

"W-why me?! Why don't I have a belltier!" Rhythm cried.

Rina gasped as she woke up, panting heavily as she looked down at her blanket, which she gripped tightly, realizing that what she had witnessed right now was just a dream. Her bedroonm door opened, revealing a very sleepy Cory who was glaring at her

"Shut up! Jeez, did you dream about getting dumped by Ryan again?" Cory mumbled angrilly, though the only answer he recieved was a pillow to the face.

"Shut up!" Rina growled, which caused Cory to quickly leave the room before he got more than a pillow to the face.

"Oh, I don't have nightmares." Luchia told Cory as she walked with him and Seira down the street.

"I don't either."

"Looks like you two have no worries at all." Seira mused as they walked up the steps, which attracted Luchia and Cory's attention.

"Worries?" Luchia thought as Cory looked at her curiously.

"Don't tell me you're worried about something, Luchia?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm not."

"I knew it."

"Oh yeah, where's Rina?"

"She has morning duty, so she left early."

"Hey, you." Seira said, turning to face Luchia with an unreadable facial expression on her face.

"When did you become a grade schooler?" Seira asked, while Cory nodded before pointing up the road which they had just walked down.

"The middle school's the other way, Luchia!"

"Oops." Luchia laughed nervously, before saying goodbye to Cory and Seira and running back up the street

Meanwhile, at Luchia and Rina's school, Rina was cleaning the blackboard, though she was thinking about what she didn't have: a belltier.

_"I've always relied on Luchia."_

"As expected of Miss Harper! These flowers and the blackboard! You took care of them beautifully!"

"Thank you so much."

"Wow, Rina's so amazing. She's pretty and she's smart." Elizabeth whispered quietly to Lucy, who nodded in agreement.

"Yep. She's a pro at making sweets, too. Hey, was Rina always this perfect?" Lucy inquired, turning to Luchia, who looked over at Rina before speaking.

"Perfect? She was someone who ignored everyone around her and worked extremely hard." She explained, though Rina didn't realize any of this, as she was too deep in thought.

Unbenownst to Luchia and Rina, Siren and Trio the Minor were in the park collecting notes. Well, Trio the Minor were collecting notes, Siren had fallen to sleep on the park bench.

"Siren! I found one!" Kaito called, waking Siren from her slumber.

"What?" She asked turning to Trio the Minor, as Kaito held up a sack, with a smile on his face.

"I've got more notes." He explained, though the only answer he got from Siren was a yawn.

"Aren't you supposed to be focused on collecting notes? Yet you always lose them every time you fight." Aaron replied smuggly as he watched Siren, seeing that what he had said was getting to her, and he was proved right by what she said next.

"Stop talking about my failures!" She yelled, turning away from them before she continued to speak.

"You guys will never by my best friends."

"Best friends?" Trio the Minor sang in harmony, annoying Siren even more.

"Shut up! She snapped, starling the three men behind her, as Kaito dropped the bag next to her.

"You three aren't my friends or anything! I'm the supperior and you're my subordinates! Got it?" Siren questioned as Trio the Minor nodded quickly.

"You four!" A voice replied from out of nowhere, and a moment later, Alexander's reflection appeared on the surface of the water.

"I'm always watching you!" He told them as Siren quickly stood up, showing him the bag of notes.

"Alexander! Good timing! Take a look at this! We've been collecting notes since this morning!" Siren said quickly, not noticing the unsatisfied looks on Trio the Minor's faces, though Alexander didn't look satisfied.

"Idiots! Those notes won't even take up one page of the legendary score! Keep on looking! There must be more around there somewhere! There must be! Understood?" He asked, watching as Siren and Trio the Minor nodded. seeming satisfied, his reflection vanished.

"We won't lose to the Pretty Cure!" Siren muttered angrilly as she turned to Trio the Minor, giving them their orders.

"Go look for some more notes!"

"Alright!" They replied before turning and walking away, looking for notes so that they could complete their orders.

"Wow! These cupcakes look so yummy! Can I have one?" Mia asked, looking at the cupcakes before looking up at Rina who nodded.

"Of course!"

"Here I go!" Mia replied entusiastically picking up one of the cupcakes and taking a bite out of it.

"Tastes yummy, too!" Mia cried happily, taking another bite.

"Mia, there's something I want to ask you about."

"What is it?" Mia asked as she wiped a couple of crumbs from her cheek.

"How can I get a Pretty Cure Belltier?"

"I don't understand."

"I'm always relying on Luchia, who has her own belltier. How can I get one?"

"Don't worry about it too much, Rina. You're thinking about it too hard."

"What do you mean 'I'm thinking to hard'? There's a reason why the Belltier appeared, right?"

"Reason? Hmm... Maybe it's because Luchia's at a different Power Level to you, Rina."

"Power?" Rina asked, watching as Mia nodded in clarification.

"Yeah! Power! Her power just exploded and the belltier appeared!" Mia explained.

Rina sighed, with a depressed look on her face, which Mia noticed.

"Power won't come to you with a face like that. Oh yeah!" Mia exlaimed, remembering something important.

"Use you're Bracelet!" She explained as Rina did as she was told, while Reanne walked over to them.

"Reanne's Legendary Melody!" She declaired as she gave Rina her Sword charm, who placed it onto the bracelet, which caused her to be envoloped in a bright light, closing her eyes as this happened.

As soon as the light had appeared, it dissapeared, and Rina opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I feel the power already! Alright! I'll go and look for Luchia's source of power!" Rina declaired with a determined expression on her face, as Mia clapped her hands in applause.

"That's the spirit!"

"Hey, Luchia! Rina's here to..." Mia began as she and Rina walked into the kitchen, but stopped as she and Rina looked at Luchia strangely, who looked like the vegetable's had attacked her!

"Luchia? What are you doing?" Rina asked while Mia nodded in agreement.

"What's going on?"

"Um... Dad's busy with his recital, so I'm making dinner tonight." Luchia said with a nervous laugh, before holding out the potato she had in her hand and leading Rina towards the kitchen.

"But I had so much trouble peeling these! Well, I just need to heat this up and my delicious curry is done." Luchia declaired, lifting the pot up and carrying it to the stove but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning round to see Rina look at her with a look of shock.

"You can't just do that!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Rina?"

"Lend me an apron."

With Rina's help, Luchia had made a delicious curry for her and her dad, and had invited Rina to stay, seeing as though she had helped a lot in the kitchen.

After another ten minutes or so, Dan had finally come home, which ment that they could serve the home made food.

"Thank's for the food!" They all said before tucking in.

"Delicious! As expected of Miss Harper. You're good at cooking and at making sweets." Dan said, turning to Rina, who blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Seconds!" Luchia cried a moment later, standing up and walking to the kitchen, and coming back a few minutes later with a large helping of curry and rice, thoroughly surprising Rina.

"You sure can eat, Luchia!"

"Didn't you know, Rina? My power comes from rice!" Luchia told Rina with a smile, not noticing the look of concentration on Rina's face.

"The source of your power?" She asked, remembering what Mia had told her not long ago.

_**"Maybe it's because Luchia's at a different power Level to you, Rina!"**_

_"What Mia's talking about may actually be very simple."_ Rina thought as she looked at the plate in front of her, and began to wolf down the meal, earning stares from Luchia, Mia and Dan.

"Me too!" Rina said a moment or so later, standing up and going into the kitchen, before returning with a huge pile of curry and rice, just like Luchia had done not moments before, and began to eat.

"Miss Harper can eat a lot, too." Dan said as he observed Rina, though Luchia still wasn't sure.

"What's going on, Rina?"

"Nothing's going on. It's just that this curry's so delicious, that's all."

"Okay, I'm done!" Luchia declaired as she finished tying her shoe laces, looking up and towards Rina, who was knelt next to Mia, tying her laces.

"Looks like these shoes are just right." Rina declaired, standing up after a moment as Luchia gave her a questioning look.

"Are you sure you want to go running with me?"

"Sure! I mean, I have to work off the extra food anyway, right?" Rina told Luchia, thinking that Luchia's power came from sports, before they began to run.

"Do you go running often, Luchia?" Rina asked out of curiosity, watching as Luchia shook her head.

"No, I'm only doing this because I'm helping out the track team next week."

_"I can keep up with her!"_ Rina thought, feeling extremely pleased with herself, though it didn't last long as Luchia dashed forward, closly followed by Mia, but Rina thought that she had to keep up with the two of them, otherwise she'd never get a belltier of her own, and began to speed up her pace.

Ten minutes or so later, Rina had finally caught up with Luchia - who was stretching her limbs- and Mia -who was sat on the grass breathing deeply-, before falling to her knees in exaustion.

"Wow! That's amazing! I thought you would have given up already." Luchia praised, though Rina just shook her had with a sad expression on her face as she began to speak.

"I'm not... amazing... at all." Rina said with a few deep breaths.

"Did something happen?" Luchia asked, finally noticing the look of sadness on her friends face, that Rina just looked down.

"Something's different. You never eat seconds or go running." Luchia said as she and Rina sat on the grass necxt to Mia, who was sound asleep.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Stop lying."

"It's not a lie!" Rina told Luchia, who just looked at her suspiciously.

"Then why did you fource yourself to eat that curry?"

"I didn't force myself!"

"How long have I been your best friend, Rina?" Luchia said, as Rina turned to her with a stern look on her face, while Luchia did the same back

_"Are they fighting again?"_ Mia wondered as she sat up, rubbing her eyes in an adorable fasion, before noticing a butterfly pass by her and began to chase it.

Sorry, Luchia." Rina said, surprising Luchia as she looked away.

"Huh?! You're appologizing before a real fight starts? Something's definitely wrong with you!"

"I... I feel so useless." Rina said sadly, as Luchia watched her with a sympathetic look.

"Rina..."

"Damn that Siren." Aaron muttered angrilly as he took a bite of the food in front of him as Kyle began to speak.

"I didn't realize that that girl was our superior."

"Yeah. She wanted me to shut up! But my voice is to die for!" Kaito declaired with a shout.

"Oh? Your superior is that mean?" Came a familiar female voice.

"Yeah, she's a feisty teenager."

"How dare you say something like that!" The voice said viciously, causing Kaito to look behind him, seeing Siren with and angry look in her eyes.

"S-Siren!" Trio the Minor cried, stepping back as Siren stepped forward.

"You fools! How dare you talk about me behind my back!" She yelled, attacking Trio the Minor, who cried out in fear, which Luchia, Mia and Rina heard, and ran towards where Siren and Trio the Minor were.

Trio the Minor were still running away from Siren, who looked angrier than ever, but that soon changed when she saw a note floating past her on a flower petal.

"Oh, a note!" She cried happily, though this was when Mia decided to drop in and grab the note.

"I'm so lucky!" Mia giggled, but dropped the note a moment later.

"Now's my chance!" Siren said, holding out her hand towards the flower petal that had the note on it.

"Come forth, Negatone!" She cried, making a huge monster appear from nowhere, before giving her order.

"Make these flowers wilt with your sorrowful Melody!"

And that's exactly what the Negatone did, sending out notes containing dark energy, which not only made the flowers on the trees wilt, but also made the people who were enjoying themselves fall into sorrow.

"How cruel! The flowers had finally bloomed..." Rina cried as she stepped forward, as Luchia did the same a moment later, beginning to speak her mind.

"To make such a disgusting monster..."

"We'll never forgive you for this!" The two girls cried, retrieving the charms from Dorie and Reanne.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure, modulation!" They cried, before going into their seperate transformations.

Luchia could feel the pink ribbons wrap around her and form her pink dress that bared her midriff, before thigh high pink socks formed along with her pink shoes. Her hair then changed into the hot pink colour she had gotten used to, forming two high pony tails on either side of her head, before her head band complete with a large hot pink bow appeared on her head.

Rina closed her eyes as the warm light engulfed her, and her white dress, complete with puffy white sleeves and little bows in different shades of pink appeared, along with her white high healed boots. Her hair changed into the same platinum blonde colour as if by magic, being tide up into a high ponytail with part of her hair which had been braided. Finally, her white head band, along with a large white bow to match.

Luchia and Rina looked at each other with a smile on their faces as they high fived each other, making their wrist bands appear as well as a pair of earrings.

"The wild tune is the symbol of friendship. I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia declaired and Rina followed her lead.

"The gentle tune is the symbol of hope. I'm Cure Rhythm!"

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They called out, punching out in opposite directions before landing safely on the ground.

_"I have to damage the Negatone or else I'll be a bother to Melody!"_ Rhythm thought as she charged towards the Negatone, punching it, only to find that the Negatone had vanished just like in the Nightmare she had a few days ago.

The Negatone then appeared behind her, surprising her and Melody, which the monster in front of them took advantage of, attacking Rhythm and sending her flying backwards with a scream.

"Rhythm!" Melody cried, leaping forward and catching her before anymore damage was done, not noticing the Negatone coming towards her, which resulted in her being seriously hurt, though she didn't let Rhythm see this.

"Rhythm!?" Melody asked with a worried expression as she saw her friend fall to her knees, before she looked up at Melody.

"Melody!" She said softly, before noticing Melody wince, holding her wounded arm.

"Are you alright?" Rhythm asked, before looking down at the wound on Melody's arm in concern.

The Negatone then attacked once more, but failed this time as Melody and Rhythm quickly moved out of the way.

"Negatone! Defeat the Precure!" Aaron ordered, causing Siren to glare at him.

"Wait a second! Why are you getting so serious?!"

As Siren and Aaron argued, Melody and Rhythm had gotten away from the Negatone, though Melody was still in pain, which Rhythm noticed and looked down at the ground.

"I... I'm always letting you down like this. I mean, I don't even have a belltier of my own... So I have to rely on you, Melody."

"What are you talking about? You're not letting me down, Rhythm. We're best friends right?"

"Friends?" Rhythm asked, looking up at Melody, who nodded before continuing to speak.

"Of course we are. And that means that we're in this together, as Melody and Rhythm! So you're not letting me down! You don't have to worry so much on your own, you know. I mean, me and Mia here to help you."

"Melody..." Rhythm said quietly as Melody smiled, before noticing that the Negatone was coming their way, and charged forward at it, preparing to attack. But as she did this, she felt the pain in her arm once more, wincing, and therefore letting her guard down, which caused her to be attacked.

"Melody!" Rhythm cried out as she watched her friend fall to the groud, still clutching her arm.

"My arm... I can't use my belltier." Melody realised as the Negatone stood before her in a mocking fasion.

Rhythm couldn't take it anymore, and stood protectively in front of Melody, which surprised her.

"Rhythm?"

"I'm bad at sports and I don't have a belltier. I'm not strong at all. But I... Im not alone! I have a friend that I can truly rely on!" Rhythm explained, looking round at the sorrowful people, before making her resolution.

"I'll protect everyone's hearts!"

As soon as Rhythm said this, the mark on her arm began to glow, and Rhythm raised her arm into the air, which caused her mark to glow even brighter, though Siren and Trio the Minor didn't appreciate this as they covered the eyes, while Melody watched in fasination.

After another minute or so, Rhythm clapped her hands two times in different directions, causing two notes - one yellow and one white- to appear, which she then grabben and placed together.

"This great rhythm can shine brighter than ever before!" Rhythm announced, pulling her hands appart, which caused something to form within them.

"That's..." Melody began, remembering how she got her belltier.

"Fantastic Belltier!" Rhythm said cheerfully, grabbing the belltier with her right hand, before holding it raising the belltier into the air.

"Help me out, Faith!" Rhythm pleaded as Faith handed her unicorn shaped charm to Rhythm, who placed it onto the belltier, which caused her belltier to shine a warm yellow colour.

"Come out, Tone Ring!" She cried as she drew a ring above her head, and grabbed it with her free hand.

"Pretty Cure, Music Rondo!" Rhythm declaired, taking aim before tossing the Ring at the Negatone, hitting it spot on, and began to draw and infinty shape in front of her.

"Three four beat! One, two, three! Finale!" She said, pointing the Fantastic Belltier at the Negatone, releasing the Purification energy from the ring and returning the Negatone back to normal.

Mia then waved her hand over the fully revived flower petal, and retrived the note that was on the top of it, which was now back to normal, and threw it towards Dorie, who held out her charm, making the note dissapear within it.

"This is all your fault, Aaron!" Siren yelled, as everyone returned to normal, causing Aaron to look at her as she continued.

"Don't fail me again!"

With that, Siren and Trio the Minor fled the scene, though Rhythm didn't care at all, as she was to busy admiring the weapon she had just recieved as Melody walked over to her.

"I wanted to protect everyone. Then this..."

"Yeah." Mia said, running over to Melody and Rhythm, who looked at her confused.

"That's the Pretty Cure's power!"

"Pretty Cure's power?" Rhythm asked, looking down at the belltier once more, before feeling a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Melody smiling at her and giving her a peace sign, and a moment later, Rhythm did the same.

"Let's take a break from practice!" Luchia begged, though Rina wasn't going to fall for it.

"No!"

"You sure are strict, Rina."

"Come on, Luchia! Let's try this once more."

"Okay." Luchia agreed, sitting down next to Rina, before the two of them began playing the piano once again, while Mia and the guardian's listened to them.

Unkown to them, Jeff was watching them with a smile, knowing that the two girls were getting along better than ever.

Well, there you go, guys! I thought this episode was a great one and had so much fun writing it. I reckon that the next chapter will be up some time next week, as I have a little bit of work to catch up on, but don't worry! I'm not giving up on the story that easily! See you next time, everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Luchia's Struggle at Kindergarten**

The next day was similar to the day before, only this time, there was no arguments. Luchia and Rina had gone to the Melody House in order to have another piano practice session along with Mia, and when they arrived, they went straight to work. A few minutes into the session, the two girls played the song that they had been practicing for over a week perfectly.

"You did it!" Mia declared with a giggle and Luchia and Rina looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"That's the first time we played this song all the way through without making a single mistake!" Rina said cheerfully as Luchia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Our Harmony Power just keeps going up and up!"

"Yep!" Rina agreed before looking at the Piano in front of her.

"I can use my belltier now, so maybe we don't need to practice anymore."

"That may be true." Luchia said, watching as Rina turned to face her.

"I feel kind of bad, but thanks for putting up with me." Rina thanked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, you too."

Luchia then lifted her hand, startling Rina for a moment before she did the same and the two high fived.

"Huh? You're not practicing the Piano anymore?" Dan asked Luchia later that night, slightly confused by what his daughter had just said to him, while Luchia nodded, signaling that he was right.

"Yep. We've reached our goal."

"Goal?"

"We're good friends like we were in the past again. So, there's no need to practice anymore."

"Wir brauchen keinen zweck in der musik." Dan said a moment later, making Luchia look up at him, seeing him taking a drink of his coffee.

"Dad! What have I told you about randomly speaking in German?" Luchia questioned sternly, but only got a laugh as an answer.

"Are you free tomorrow, Luchia?" Dan asked, putting Luchia on the spot, but she shrugged it off and thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I'd like you to help me out with something." Dan told her, waving his arms like he was conducting an orchestra.

"Help?" Luchia asked, but had a feeling that what her father was going to ask her, wasn't going to be good, but listened anyway.

"Want to be a kindergarten teacher with me?" Dan asked, putting Luchia on the spot.

"Kindergarten teacher? Me?" She asked doubtingly.

The kindergarten's singing recital? Sorry for making you come with me, Rina." Luchia apologized as she walked down the street her friends.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it." Rina told Luchia as she turned to face her for a moment, before turning back around to look at Ryan.

"The weather sure is nice." Ryan said, not noticing the attention he was getting from Rina, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is, Ryan!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Luchia said, without much emotion as Mia lent over to her.

"Rina looks so happy!"

"Mmm..." Luchia agreed as the continued heading towards the Kindergarten.

They'd arrived at the Kindergarten around five to ten minutes later, and decided to round up all the kids so that they could practice for the recital that Luchia's dad had explained.

Not long into the practice session, Luchia, Rina and even Ryan were left speechless, though it wasn't because of how good the children were, in fact it was the complete opposite, it was because of how poor their singing was.

"Stop! Stop!" Luchia said, getting the entire kindergarten class looking at her as she began to speak.

"Be serious about this, everyone! You do know that the recitals coming up, right? And if you want to sound good then you have to be in harmony..." Luchia said, though the children seemed to have lost interest and had begun to laugh.

"Hey, everyone?"

"You're too nice, Luchia. You have to be strict with them." Rina said as she walked over to her friend, before turning toward the class of kindergartners, taking a deep breath before she said anything.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

"You have such a funny face!" One of kindergartners said, pointing at Rina causing all of the kindergartners to start laughing once more.

"H-Hey!" Rina said before looking over at Ryan, who was looking at her slightly stunned by what he had just witnessed.

"U-Um... I'm not really mad. I just want everyone to know how wonderful music is." Rina said, looking away from Ryan, and didn't notice that she was blushing, though she began to Blush a whole lot more when another child pointed at her before they spoke.

"You like Ryan, don't you?"

"Like? What are you talking about?" Rina asked, though didn't get an answer as the kindergartners had begun to laugh once more.

"Calm down, Rina." Luchia said, while Mia just watched on from her position by the wall at the back of the class.

"Things sure are tough."

Suddenly, Mia felt someone tugging on her school uniform, which surprised her, making her cat ears and tail reappear. Luckily, Luchia's dad and Ryan hadn't noticed, and so Mia had decided to leave the room so that she could hide her cat ears and tail like she usually did on a school day, though it hadn't gone as planned as a little girl turned towards Mia and pointed at her.

"She has cat ears!" The child cried in excitement, and a moment later the children all ran over and began to pull at Mia's cat ears and tail.

"Hey, stop that!" Luchia cried sternly before looking down at a few of the children who had gathered around her.

"We don't what to sing! we want to play! Piggy back ride, Big Sis!" Said a young boy before the group pulled Luchia to the ground, surprising Rina.

"Luchia!" Rina exclaimed, before looking over at Ryan, only to see another group of kids clambering all over him, pulling at his hair, face and nose.

"My prince..." Rina said quietly, so that Ryan didn't hear her, though didn't notice the children that had climbed on her back, which sent her falling to the ground.

"Dad! Why aren't you getting mad at them?" Luchia asked her father, who was just watching the children with a smile on his face.

"Do you think they'll listen to me right now?"

"I guess not..."

"That was tiring" Luchia, Rina and Mia sighed as they walked home with Ryan and Dan.

"Those kids are crazy."

"Will they be able to sing for real?" Rina asked, which caused Mia to look at her.

"I think the question is, will we make it through another session with them?"

"No way!" Luchia and Rina said sadly.

"You shouldn't be so negative. After all, I'm sure if we combine our powers, everything will work out."

"I agree with you on that one, Ryan." Rina said, turning to face the blonde haired boy with a smile, as Luchia and Mia just looked at her.

"You're so naive, Rina" The two girls said with a sigh, though Rina chose to ignore the comment and continue walking home.

The next day, Siren was walking around town in search of notes and she'd found one not too far away from the Kindergarten. She moved slowly towards the note so that she didn't startle it, though it didn't make a difference as the moment she made a grab for the note, it flew away, annoying Siren immensely.

"Hey! Don't run away! Get back here!" She called, chasing the after the note, into the road.

Suddenly, a car came towards Siren at an incredible speed, and Siren was too frightened to do anything other than close her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact which never came.

Curious as to why she wasn't hurt, Siren opened her eyes, only to come face to face with someone familiar.

"That was extremely dangerous." The boy said, while Siren looked at him curiously.

_"He's Ryan..."_ She thought as Ryan took hold of her hand, -which made Siren blush deeply- and helped her to stand up, before hugging her.

"Thank goodness your safe."

_"No one's ever showed me so much kindness. And no-one's ever hugged me before."_

Siren was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Ryan had let go of her, and was looking at her in a worried fashion.

"Are you alright?" He asked, surprising Siren who pulled her hand away and ran off, causing Ryan to look in the direction that she'd gone in with a surprised look on his face, though it soon turned into a smile before he walked away.

Siren had finally stopped running when she'd reached an alleyway, and began to breathe deeply in order to catch her breathe.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice, which made Siren look behind her to see Aaron stood there.

"N-Nothing! Well, that guy plays music. I thought he had a note with him. Yeah. I'm looking for notes. That's right." Siren said, -a little too quickly for Aaron's liking- before running of, leaving Aaron really suspicious.

"Something's going on, and I'm going to find out what it is even if it kills me."

Meanwhile, at the Kindergarten, another singing lesson was taking place, and it seemed like no progress was being made.

_"Okay, I have a good idea."_ Luchia thought before she walked forwards.

"Stop, everyone. I'll do whatever you guys want if you promise to sing seriously."

"Then become a gorilla!" One of the kids declared, surprising Luchia, as she hadn't been expecting something like that.

"G-Gorilla?" She repeated, watching as all the kids stepped forward slightly, not one of them noticing Siren looking through the corner of the window.

"Gorilla! Gorilla! Gorilla!" The kids chanted.

"If I don't do this, then I'm a failure as a woman!"

A moment later, Luchia was making gorilla noises and pounding her chest repeatedly whilst Rina, Mia, Dan, Ryan and even Siren watched her, as well as the kindergartners who were laughing their heads off, though Luchia chose to ignore it.

"What's she doing?" Siren laughed, before noticing that she was doing the exact same thing as Luchia, and stopped before shaking her head and sighing.

"Something's seriously wrong with me today..."

Back inside the kindergarten, Luchia had finished doing what the kindergartners had asked her to do, looking at them with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I did it. You guys better sing properly now, alright?"

"No!"

"Hey do it again!"

"No way!"

At this moment they heard someone impersonating a gorilla and turned to see that it was Luchia's dad.

"Okay, everyone! All together now! And make sure to be loud!" He said, and suddenly all the kindergartners began copying Dan, which caused Luchia to smile and began to do the same before turning to Rina and Mia."

"Come on, you two."

"I think I'll pass. What about you Mia?" Rina asked turning to Mia, who had a surprised look in her eyes and pointed at Ryan, making Rina look at him and the same look that was on Mia's face appeared on Rina's face as well, because she was watching him pretend to be a gorilla, just like everyone else.

"Not my Prince!"

"We spent the entire day doing the gorilla dance. Will they be able to sing?" Luchia said sadly as they walked home that night.

"You're match is tomorrow, Luchia."

"Yeah, are you gonna be alright?" Mia asked as she and Rina noticed Luchia straighten up slightly.

"Oh yeah! Will everything work out?"

"Ball four!" The referee said at the match the next day.

"No good. My arms so tired due to the gorilla dance."

"Are you alright, Luchia? Do you want to switch?" Chloe asked, while Luchia shook her head before the spark of determination appeared in her heart once again.

"I'm fine. Leave it to me!" Luchia said, pounding her chest like a gorilla.

"That's the way." Chloe laughed and began to walk away before she turned back to Luchia.

"But tell me if you're in trouble. You know I'm always there for you." She added before running of the pitch while Luchia just smiled.

"I know. Thanks. Okay, if I don't do this then I'm a failure as a woman!" Luchia said before throwing the ball towards the batter.

The next day, Luchia, Rina and Mia we're listening to the children sing, though it wasn't very good, which made them worry as they knew that there wasn't much time left.

"Stop!" Luchia called, making the kindergartners look at her in confusion as she continued to speak.

"The real things coming up soon! You guys better get serious!"

"Yeah! If you guys go out and sing like this, it'll be terrible!" Rina continued, as Mia nodded in agreement, which caused all the kindergartners to look down sadly, while Rina and Mia looked at Luchia.

"Luchia..."

"I'm gonna try something. Ryan, can you provide the accompaniment." Luchia asked, watching Ryan nod before playing the melody on the piano.

A moment after the melody had begun, Luchia began to make sounds like a gorilla in time with the music, making the kindergartners in front of her look up in surprise.

"Come on, everyone!" She called, watching as all the kindergartners did exactly that, and began to sing in time to the music just like Luchia was.

"Now the gorilla's turning human!" Luchia said, and as she sang the song, she began to stand up, and the children in front of her began to sing just like Luchia was, impressing not only Rina and Mia, but Dan and Ryan as well.

"Wow, Luchia."

"That's amazing; she got everyone to sing together." Mia chimed in, and it seemed like Siren was agreeing with her, as once again she was watching from the corner of the window.

"Looks like she's getting better."

Unbeknownst to Siren, Aaron was watching her from across the road, looking quite pleased with himself as he walked away.

"The recital's coming up. They're finally singing together but can they sing well?" Luchia said as she and Rina walked down the street towards the kindergarten.

"It's still pretty bad."

"Whose singing is bad?" Came a voice, making Luchia and Rina turn to see Seira and Cory.

"Cory. Seira."

"Sis, stop complaining about other people's singing." Cory said, confusing Rina completely.

"Why?

"Well, Seira's singing is truly..."

"Cory." Seira said, glaring at the boy stood next to her, making him shut up as quickly as he had started.

"Seira, don't you like singing?" Luchia asked as Seira turned to face her and nodded in response.

"No, I love singing. You girls are so simple. You think I hate singing because I'm bad at it?" Seira said as she walked away, closely followed by Cory.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"I see." Rina said once Cory and Seira were gone and it was obvious that Luchia had reached the same conclusion too.

"Those kids, too..."

It was the day of the recital, and the kindergartners had sung the song really well as when they had finished, the entire audience were applauding.

"Good job, everyone. You've all worked extremely hard!" Luchia said as Rina nodded.

"Yep, it was great and full of energy!"

Even though they were being congratulated on their efforts, the children looked really down, which confused the girls stood in front of them.

"Why do you look so sad?" Luchia asked as one of the children walked forward.

"Hey. Is that it for the singing?"

"The recital's over and we've accomplished our goals. Right?" Luchia said as another child stepped forward as well.

"I want to sing more!" The child said and soon all of the children were agreeing that they didn't want to stop singing, making Ryan smile as he stepped forwards.

"Then I'll play the piano."

"Ryan!"

"Let's go." Ryan said, leading the children back into the music hall, as Dan began to walk towards the girls.

"Wir brauchen keinen zweck in der musik."

"Huh?"

"We don't need a purpose in music. Music is something fun." Dan explained, as the girls nodded in understanding.

"I see. We were too hung up with them singing well for the recital."

"You should just sing as much as you like and as much as you want."

"Yep."

"But it's thanks to you two that the kids have come to love music." Dan said before reminding them of the gorilla dance, making the girls laugh nervously.

"Big sis! These are for you!" A young girl said as she and one of her friends ran over to them and opened their hands to reveal two stuffed toy gorillas with Luchia and Rina's names sewn onto them.

"These are for us?" Luchia and Rina asked, before smiling at each other.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Siren was still looking for the note that had ran off, but was surprised when she found two notes, one within each stuffed animal that Luchia and Rina had, and she began to make her move to take them, but stopped when she heard Ryan's voice.

"We meet again. Are you feeling better?"

_"Ryan... Will you hug me again?"_ Siren wondered before taking a step forward, but stopped when she realized what she was doing.

_"No. I'm the songstress of Minor Land. I sing the Melody of Sorrow and bring despair to humans! These kids too..."_ She thought looking up at the children that were stood behind Ryan.

"Isn't that Siren?" Luchia asked as she stood up.

Suddenly Aaron appeared behind Luchia and Rina, taking the stuffed animals from them before jumping out of the way

"It's Aaron!" Mia called, as she and Siren looked at Aaron in surprise as he waved a hand over each of the dolls.

"Come out! Negatone!" Aaron called, summoning two monsters that look exactly like the dolls he'd taken from Luchia and Rina, which made everyone run in fear.

"I'll let you listen to the Melody of Sorrow!" He declared, and with that, the two Negatones sent out negative notes which made everyone except Luchia, Rina, Mia, Siren and Dan fall into sadness.

"Ryan..." Siren said as she stepped back slightly, whilst Dan turned to Luchia, Rina and Mia.

"Are you three alright?"

"Yeah! We're fine!"

"I'll go and call for help." Dan told them getting up and running into the concert hall as Mia turned to face the Pretty Cures.

"Luchia! Rina!"

"It was such a happy and fun recital..." Luchia began.

"And you've made it all sad..." Rina continued as they collected their charms from Dorie and Reanne, holding out their arms as they did so.

"We'll never forgive you!"

"Let's play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" They called together before going into their separate transformations

Luchia closed her eyes, as pink ribbons wrapped around her, forming her pink dress that showed her midriff along with a pair of pink high heeled shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match, before her hair changed into a hot pink colour, and being pulled into two high pigtails, while a head band with a huge bright pink bow forms on her head.

Rina followed Luchia's lead, closing her eyes as a whirlwind of white ribbon's surrounded her, forming her white dress with puffy sleeves, decorated with little ribbons in different shades of pink, and a pair of white high heeled boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. Her hair became a platinum blonde colour, which was then pulled into a high ponytail, as a headband with a huge white bow, that was similar to Luchia's formed on her head.

The two of them high fived each other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists while a pair of earrings, -Pink for Luchia and white for Rina- appeared on their ears.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called out.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said together, punching out in opposite directions.

As soon as the landed on the ground, Melody and Rhythm charged at the Negatones, punching them, only to find that they couldn't move their arms afterwards.

While the two of them struggled to free their arms, the Negatones grabbed each one of them, lifting them in the air.

"How did they absorb our power?" Melody questioned as she punched the Negatone's hand in order to make it let go of her, as Rhythm screamed as she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Rhythm! You fool!" Melody yelled as she began to punch the Negatone harder, and managed to free herself before running over to where Rhythm was and pulling her out of the grasp of the Negatone.

"Thanks, Melody."

It was then that the two Pretty Cures noticed that one of the Negatones were coming straight for them, and quickly moved out of the way, though it didn't matter, because as soon as the first Negatone had attacked, the second one made its move, attacking Melody this time, who screamed as she was thrown backwards.

"Melody!" Rhythm cried as she leapt out of the way of the incoming Negatone, while Melody punched the Negatone that had attacked her countless times.

"I won't lose to something like this!" She cried, punching the Negatone once more, sending it flying into the Negatone which was attacking Rhythm.

"Okay, let's finish this." Melody declared, turning to Rhythm, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like how the children taught us!"

Collecting the charms of Mimi and Faith, Melody and Rhythm summoned the two note required to create their belltiers, placing the notes together to do just that.

"This Miraculous Melody will resonate before your eyes!" Melody said before grabbing the belltier in front of her.

"Miracle Belltier!"

"Come forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure! Music Rondo!" Melody cried tossing the bright orange coloured ring that had been formed at the Negatone, hitting it dead on, before she turned towards her friend.

"Now, Rhythm!"

"Okay! This fantastic Rhythm will shine brighter than ever before! Fantastic Belltier!" Rhythm declaired, grabbing the belltier in front of her before pointing it out in front of her, tracing a ring like shape in front of her.

"Come forth! Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo!" Rhythm called, following what Melody had done, aiming the ring at the Negatone's in front of her and tossing it at them, hitting them directly before she and Melody traced an infinity shape in front of them.

"Three four beat! One, two, three! Finale!" They cried, striking their finishing pose as the Negatone began to revert back to it's original form, giving Mia the signal to collect the scattered notes.

"Aaron! You ignored my orders!" Siren called as Aaron began to walk away, watching as Aaron stopped, but did look at her.

"You're not the leader anymore." He said simply before taking his leave, while Siren look at where he had just been in shock.

"Aaron…"

"Sis! Bye!" The children cried, waving to Luchia, Rina and Mia, who waved back with a smile on their faces.

"Bye! One, two… Gorilla!" They called, before standing just like a gorilla would, laughing when they children copied them.

"Good job, Rina."

"You too, Luchia! That was tiring, but it was a lot of fun, too!"

"Yep." Luchia agreed before looking down with her eyes closed, drawing Rina's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Luchia told Rina as she shook her head, though couldn't help but smile, and knowing that Rina had noticed, decided to tell Rina what she was thinking.

"Rina, I really want to play the piano right now."

"Me too!"

And with that said, Luchia and Rina made their way to the Melody House, and once there, began to play a beautiful Melody while they smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Siren was thinking about what Aaron had said to her, looking up at the sky, wishing that things had worked out a little bit differently.


End file.
